A Bridge of Love Between Two Worlds
by Draco'sTrueLove
Summary: Can a Gryffindor defender love a Slytherin prince?  This is a race against time as these two learn about the past, discover the future and break the laws of tradition as we know it.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Year Seven:**

"Well goodbye mum, I'll miss you!" Heidi exclaimed kissing her mother on the cheek and picking up her heavy trunk, trotting to Platform Nine and three quarters.

"Heidi Walsh, you stay out of trouble now, you hear me? If you get yourself expelled, you will be in big trouble young lady", her mother said seriously.

"Oh come on mum, I've been going to Hogwarts six years now and Dumbledore hasn't expelled me yet!" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious Heidi, if you mess up it will not be pretty when you get home!" her mother yelled.

"I love you too mum!" Heidi called over her shoulder before running through the brick wall. She looked upon the large, steaming fire engine red train in front of her, the Hogwarts Express. Students and parents were all bustling around with their heavy trunks and hooting owls, all rushing to get on the train before it left.

Heidi caught her reflection in one of the train windows. A seventh year Gryffindor and a close friend of Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione was what the mirror reflected back to her. Yet behind the light brown/ash blonde hair and green eyes she was so much more than her five foot three reflection. Heidi was a brave woman yet, she often failed to see how great her qualities were due to modesty and a sometimes lack of self confidence.

"HEIDI", someone yelled from behind her, Heidi turned around to face Hermione Granger

"Hey Heidi! How was your summer?" she asked cheerfully. Heidi knew as well as any other student that Hermione was glad to be back in school.

"It was alright," she said shortly. "Thanks for sending me all those owls, you really helped my boredom."

Little did Hermione know that Heidi was extremely lonely during the summer months. For when Harry was busy being tortured by the Dursley's and Ron kept busy with his family, Heidi was mostly alone trying to keep herself out of the eyes of Voldemont and also keep the mice out of her room.

"It's alright- what are friends for?" said Hermione in a brisk tone. "Anyway, lets go get on the train, I told Harry and Ronald to get us a compartment".

Heidi could tell by the way she said "Ronald" and the way she blushed pink, she obviously liked him.

Harry and Heidi always made jokes behind their backs about their secret love. It was always nice to think about how the two would eventually get together, but Heidi couldn't help but feel a little sorry for herself and the number of boyfriends she never had.

They walked down the train corridor to the very end where Hermione opened a door to her left to reveal Harry and Ron.

Harry looked very much the same as he did last year. He was quite good looking. He was medium height, with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes. Ron also hadn't changed much; he was still tall and skinny, with his famous Weasley fiery red hair, freckles and bright blue eyes.

They all sat down in the same spots they've been sitting in for the past six years. Heidi was sitting next to Harry who was across from Hermione who was sitting next to Ron. Hermione was fidgeting nervously with her hair and Ron was turning redder and redder by the second.

"I reckon our friends have a crush on each other hmm," Heidi whispered to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smirk.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked clearly annoyed.

As Harry and Heidi started to laugh, the compartment door slid open reveling Draco Malfoy, who was standing with his gorilla like cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Heidi looked up at him and felt her stomach do an unexpected flip flop. He had definitely grown up over the summer. His shaggy platinum blonde hair was smooth and shiny and left to hang free in front of his penetrating blue eyes. All that Quidditch practice had really made him muscular.

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood and Walsh", he hissed looking at each of them in turn.

"What Malfoy no clever nickname for me?" asked Heidi "I am hurt I didn't get the honor of another "witty" nickname."

Malfoy turned to stand in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Harry giving him the death glare.

His blue eyes bore into her green ones for what seemed like an eternity. While Heidi was determined to stare him down she wondered what he was thinking, _probably just trying to make me feel stupid. _

Suddenly he broke away from his trance. "Ill call you whatever I want Walsh, for now keep your name as it is", he said snidely.

For whatever reason, she was lost for words and could do nothing but helplessly stare.

When Malfoy left Heidi quickly noticed no one felt like talking anymore. She stared out the window out into the green countryside. _Malfoy looked really good this year; I hope no one saw me blush when he stared at me. Has it really been that long when we were kids? _

During the summers she lived with her mother in their shabby house outside of London. It had been many years since Heidi had experienced a man's love especially since the death of her father when she was eleven, bringing her family to financial crisis. Sure there was Harry and Ron to talk to but, she never quite felt that bond between her and anyone unless you count her feared childhood playmate – Draco Malfoy.

Heidi's father was one of the few who took it upon themselves to get inside information about the Dark Lord though the insight of Death Eaters themselves. Walsh had cleverly formed reliance with Lucius Malfoy because he saw that the man still held onto the fact that he should join their ranks as a Death Eater simply because he was a pure blood. Walsh always had the excuse that he was not interested in fighting but, merely peace. The family left Heidi to play with Draco for a few years to keep a steady sign of peace and trust ongoing. Their only fear was that Heidi may be discovered as the powerful witch she was and be destroyed by Voldemont.

Soon however, Voldemont found out about Heidi's advanced abilities and during her eleventh birthday (the summer before she left for Hogwarts) her mansion was ransacked and sent to flames. The Dark Lord searched for this little girl but, could not find her because Heidi's father had ordered his wife to take the her and run while he fought off the Death Eaters. It was a night from which the visions would stay with Heidi forever. Despite all the fear she had at Malfoy Manor, she lived for the days when she could be with Draco because it was the only comfort she had.

However, when she got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, her days were filled with taunts by her childhood playmate and they became strangers to each other. Still, Heidi always wondered what life would be like had their friendship went unaltered...

In the hours that passed, Harry, Ron and Heidi were all taking turns to see who could annoy Hermione the most.

"Hermione are you going to be taking any advanced classes?" asked Harry with mock concern.

Hermione was reading out of _Hogwarts a History_. She raised her bushy head out of the book and said:

"Well only one or two. You could get into some advanced classes if you tried more Harry."

Heidi sensed an argument coming so she turned her head again towards the window.

She could finally catch a glimpse of the great stone castle of Hogwarts. It always put her into a gaze whenever she stared at it for the first time of the year. _I just can't believe this will be my last._

"Hey guys!" Heidi yelled to Harry and Hermione. "We're approaching the school now let's get going eh?"

"Heidi Walsh, a new kind of prefect," joked Ron

"Shut up," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to be prefect, that's something that Hermione would like to do."

"I'm sure you'll be good at it Heidi," remarked Harry.

Stepping off the train she noticed Cho Chang, Ernie Mac Millen and Draco Malfoy were all standing together, representing prefects of their House. The September air was cool and she walked over to where the three stood. Ernie, Cho and gave greeting while Draco merely nodded.

_Great_ I thought _I'll probably have to clean up the mess Draco makes when he causes trouble._

Heidi glanced around the many students and realized the vast amount of first years. It actually felt like yesterday when she herself was a first year. She gazed a little bit longer into the black night before boarding the carriage.

Entering the Great Hall, Heidi took her place at Gryffindor table just as Albus Dumbledore started his annual welcome speech. She was so happy to be back at school. Hogwarts was one of the few places she could actually call home. Heidi caught Harry's eye and they shared knowing smiles.

"I want to welcome you all back to Hogwarts," said Headmaster Dumbledore. "This will be a very challenging year for all of us. From inside our own walls…and out."

As much as Heidi loved Dumbledore's welcome back speech, she blocked his mentions of the future out. It would be hard graduating next year. Her eyes glanced over the Slytherin table where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. His eye caught hers and he smirked - Heidi quickly turned away.

_Why does Malfoy look at me like that, I mean he's one of those types who love girls like Pansy Parkinson. However, it does get amusing to see her follow Malfoy wherever he goes._ Just as Dumbledore ended his notorious speech, the sorting hat began its song. But, whist the students listened she drifted back not though Hogwart's history but, her own.

**"HEIDI!"** A little Draco screamed. "I'm gonna find you!" It was midnight and Draco and Heidi were playing hide and seek. They were on the other side of the manor so his parents couldn't hear them. "Found you!" Draco said. She had been hiding under his bed.

"No fair! You cheated!" A little Heidi said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Hey you wanna play another game?"Draco asked.

"What game?"

"Keep away."

"Keep away what?"

"These" Draco said pulling out my stuffed bear she named Michelle. She loved her and had had her ever since she was born. Heidi even took her every where.

"**NO DRACO GIVE THOSE BACK!** " she screamed

"No! Catch me if you can!" Draco said and ran out of the room and down the long hallway.

"No Draco! Ill never catch you!" she ran after him, Heidi tripped and landed on her knees which scrapped and bled.

"I'm sorry, Heidi, I didn't mean to make you cry." Draco said. "I'm sorry please don't cry."

Draco wrapped his arms around her. He gave her bear back and she cried on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth. Heidi cried a little while longer, and then stopped crying to look into his blue grey eyes.

"I'm sorry Heidi I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't ever wanna see you hurt. I love you. I promise, I won't ever hurt you again."

"HEIDI WAKE UP!" yelled Ron

"Wha-" I said

"You were daydreaming again," stated Hermione in a manor of fact tone.

"Oh well I don't know, I guess I am just nervous about this year," she lied smoothly.

"Well don't be," said Harry, "There is nothing to be nervous about - unless you count your chaser tryouts but I doubt anyone could beat you."

"Aww thanks Harry," said Heidi

"No problem," he replied playing with his fork.

"When are the tryouts anyways?"

"I don't know. They'll be posting it in the common room."

Suddenly the empty golden plates were filled to the brink with food and the feast began. Heidi always had an appetite on the first day of school. She was hoping Hermione wouldn't bring up S.P.E.W because after the food never tastes the same when you feel guilty.

Towards the end of desert Hermione whispered to her.

"Heidi you better get the first years to the common room now."

"Thanks Herms," she replied. Heidi was shocked that she was chosen as Head Girl when so many other people were more qualified. Hermione for example, but, she took the job into stride.

Turning around she saw Ernie taking the Hufflepuffs out of the Great hall, single file. Cho Chang and her first years seemed to have already left.

What made Heidi really laugh was seeing Malfoy try to pull a rather chubby first year Slytherin from the table, in order to escort his house.

She rose from the table and the others kept on eating the mouth watering deserts. Her own house was right behind her in sync. As they exited the Great hall Heidi waved to the first years

"Gryffindor first years follow me," and they followed!

Malfoy looked up at Heidi at the sound of her voice, a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks; he finally threw the plump boy on the floor and started with the first years he had already rounded up. His group slowly followed the Gryffindors until they parted at the staircase.

Heidi managed to pep talk the first years quickly about what life at Hogwarts was going to be like and what secret passageways were fastest. They all seemed stunned, she remember the feeling. On the seventh floor they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

She looked at her and questioned, "Password?"

"Pig snout," Heidi answered.

Showing around the first years seemed to be a piece of cake, and Heidi escorted them to their proper tower and finally made her way to her own. Walking into the circular room, Heidi made her way across the dark hardwood floor to the window where the moon illuminated the room.

_Hogwarts Lake look so beautiful_ she thought to herself. Heidi leaned against the ledge of the window and caught her reflection. Perhaps there would be a day when someone would stop looking at her like a heroine and just for herself. Unable to wait for Hermione, Lavender and Samantha any longer, Heidi felt the sleepiness from the food rise over her.

She changed quickly and snuggled under the warm covers of her four poster_. Ah this is more like it, _she thought. _It's nothing at all like the thin covers I have at home_.

Heidi shuddered at her living conditions but, she vowed to herself that it would be the last summer she would spend there. And who knows? She thought as she nestled her head with the pillow.

_ Maybe my true love will show up. After all, he has to be somewhere._ ...

_It was the first day of Hogwarts. He looked for her amongst the crowd of first years, searching for the petite frame of Heidi Walsh. Professor McGonagall read off the names of students in no particular order finally coming to her name. _

_Suddenly the girl emerged, walking gracefully to the stool where the sorting hat was placed on her head. She looked nervous but, contempt with what the answer was going to be. He hoped she would tell the hat Slytherin but, at the same time of his wish he heard the unmistakable shout of, _

**_"Gryffindor!" _**

_A set of cold grey eyes just got colder as he watched the now joyful girl walk over and sit next to the revolting Harry Potter and poor Weasley brothers. Still he could not help but, stare at her for a while longer knowing that their friendship would take a different turn here. Heidi turned to look at him only it wasn't the eleven year old Heidi but, the seventeen year old who looked at him expectantly with her rose shaded lips and charming smile. He wanted to get over there but, found he could not! _

Suddenly Malfoy gasped from his bed, sitting up to remove the cold sweat from his forehead. _That dream_ he thought to himself, _has to stop_.  
_  
__After all, the past is the past for a reason._


	2. Classroom Suprises

Heidi awoke to the sounds of Hermione and Lavender arguing about shower rights. She sighed and rose from the bed to change into her Hogwarts school robes. Brushing her long hair, she applied some makeup and ran down the tower stairs, grabbing some books for her first day classes.

In the common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for the two girls expectantly. Heidi approached them, "I guess we have potions first thing this morning," she asked hoping that this wasn't true and her schedule was lying to her.

Harry crossed his arms, "I swear I won't take of any Snape's talk this year no matter how many detentions I earn," he muttered

"Did you guys even see the incantations we had to do this summer?" asked Ron "I'm not even sure that I can pass this year without Hermione."

"Oh Hermione will help you do more than pass an exam," Heidi said with a mischievous wink.

Harry inquired, "Well what about you Heidi? Any new guys on the scene that we should be aware of ?"

"Yeah because if there is we're going to have to approve him for you," said Ron cracking him knuckles. Heidi looked from one to the other with a fake smile plastered to her face. _Merlin, if they knew I was warming up to the sight of Malfoy I'd be a dead woman_ she thought quietly.

"Oh I don't know guys, boys are just so blah!" she replied throwing her arms in the air.

"And besides you know as well as I do that I haven't received any offers in I don't know forever!" she tried to say coolly. "Harry you just concern yourself with Ginny and I'll find a way to bring myself out of single territory," she said jokingly.

Finally, Hermione came bustling down the stairs with a truckload of books in her hands.

"Do you need all those books for a few classes Hermione?" asked Harry eyebrows rising.

"You never know!" claimed Hermione who's excited head was hidden beneath the large pile of books in her hands.

Ron stepped forward. "I'll take some of tho-those books Hermione," he stuttered with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was nothing.

Harry and Heidi grinned openly at each other as Hermione and Ron walked together a few step ahead.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall there was a loud snap of film. Harry turned to look at Colin Creevery who was taking another picture of Harry and Heidi.

"Hey guys guess what?" said the mousy looking boy. "I have a job working for the school newspaper and I get to take all the pictures!" he said proudly.

"Merlin- now he'll be worse than ever," Harry whispered to Heidi.

Heidi smiled at Collin. It wasn't his fault that he had a talent. Sure it was annoying at some points but, she saw it as a way that Collin could fit in here. She knew how it felt to be lonely.

"That's amazing Collin," said Heidi. "You know, I'm extremely into journalism myself. I want to be a reporter after I finish up Hogwarts." She had a love for history and besides it would be nice to be telling the news instead of always being a part of it for once. Just as long as she didn't become another Rita Skeeter.

Colin looked at her sheepishly "Well you do have a nice speaking voice…and you are pretty enough….."

Heidi looked at Colin quizzically as Harry laughed and pulled her to the side, entering the Great Hall.

"You know when I said let's get you a boyfriend I didn't mean Collin," he said jokingly.

Heidi grinned and rolled her eyes. They sat down next to Neville Longbottom and a few other younger Gryffindors opening their potions books checking each others summer assignments.

"You know I'm not sure if I'll know if it's really right if Hermione doesn't stop snoging Ron and come back over here,." said Harry placing his quill down.

Heidi laughed. It was so good to be back at Hogwarts. She glanced around at the array of breakfast foods at the house tables. Heidi grabbed a nearby yellow apple and took a large bite.

Not long after, Hermione and a now winded Ron returned. Hermione plopped into the bench cheerfully while Ron gasped out for breath and dropped what looked like ten heavy books with a thud on the table.

"We went back to the dormitory to get a few more books," she said sitting next to Harry. Ron took his place next to Heidi and they continued with their potions homework.

"Heidi what classes do you have this year, maybe we'll be in all the same classes again," said Hermione looking down at Heidi's schedule.

_Advanced Potions – Professor Snape _

_Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts – Professor Larkin _

_Honors Care for Magical Creatures – Professor Hagird _

_Advanced History of Magic – Binns _

_Standard Herbology – Professor Sprout _

_Advanced Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall _

_Advanced Charms – Professor Flitwick _

_Extra (small class): Divination- Trelawney, Journalism for Wizards – Professor Heinegg _

"Well there is Herbology with me," said Ron "And we all have Potions, History of Magic and Defense together," he said handing the schedule to Harry.

"Let's see we have potions, charms, and defense against the dark arts together. Those are the only advanced classes I'm taking this year," said Harry. "Yeah and don't forget Hagrid's class! We have to support him!"

"Harry you know it wasn't even a question if I'd take that class," she smiled.

"Hang on," said Hermione looking at the schedule a second time. "You have Divination. I told you not to take that rubbish! That class is full of Slytherins!"

"I know," sighed Heidi. "But, if I wanted to take journalism then I had to find something else to fit into my schedule."

"Hermione is just bitter because she wasn't any good at it!" Lavender Brown laughed as she sat next to Heidi.

"Oh shut it Lavender," Hermione said before looking down at her potions book.

Minutes passed before Harry got up from the bench. "Well I think it's about time we got down to the dungeons."

As the Gryffindors descended down the castle stairs, Heidi could feel the temperature dropping drastically and she shivered underneath her school robes. Walking to the entrance of the potions master's room she caught the sight of the Slytherins approaching from the other end of the hallway.

Leading them was Pansy Parkison, the pug faced girl Heidi loved to hate and a few short steps behind walked Draco Malfoy who wore his traditional smirk on his lips. They strutted to the entrance and Malfoy- who never missed anything- noticed Heidi's starring and deepened his smirk raising an eyebrow at her.

_Don't flatter yourself Malfoy_ she thought to herself angry. Entering the darkened room, she sat in front of the class determined not to fall for any more Slytherin tricks.

Professor Snape was unusually already in the class to greet them instead of his typical slam the door entrance he used every year on the first day. Heidi could hardly believe she passed the O.W.L exams in potions much less decided to take Snape's horrid class again.

"As this is the N.E.W.T. level Potions class," Snape said as he whipped around to address them. "And seeing as how you would not be here without having shown extraordinary skill in the art of potions-making..." Snape's eyes bore into Harry's and Heidi made every effort to not flinch at the look of ultimate loathing.

"I would hope that you will all display an equally extraordinary effort in your class this year."

Snape was as greasy as ever, both physically and in the manner with which he treated his students. Heidi slunk down as far as she could in her chair before Hermione poked her in the side. "Pay attention," she whispered through the side of her mouth, her eyes never leaving Snape's face.

"Now I will sort you into pairs instead of you bustling with your little friends and you'll together make a simple poison removing potion," he said flicking his wand. The board above started writing pairs down in white chalk. "You have twenty minutes –ready begin!"

There was a scramble for supplies and Heidi caught Hermione running to the cupboard but, Heidi stood to wait for her name.

_Malfoy and Walsh _ the self writing chalk wrote.

_Figures Snape would put me with him_ she thought. Heidi grabbed her worn out potions book to join the table Malfoy was sitting where the supplies were already brought.

"Right- so we'll begin by placing the fobberworm mucus into the cauldron after cutting each part into eight pieces and squeezing each one out," said Heidi determined not to look at him. Her heart was beating very fast and her palms were getting sweaty as she flipped though her potions book.

Draco opened his own brand new book and started chopping pieces. _Strange he hadn't commented yet._ His eyes lingered from the flobberworm's dead body to Walsh's own body where he traced her figure with his eyes and smirked to himself.

"Walsh may I ask how have you been doing these past few days," he asked leaning over to her, eyes sparkling.

"Malfoy please keep the concentration to the potions," was her reply. _Was he asking me a non insulting question?_ After squeezing the flobberorm she turned and looked at him. Big mistake. Heidi was paralyzed by the grey eyes that sucked the air out of her body. Her face reddened like a Wealey's hair color and she turned back to her book.

"You're blushing," whispered Draco still looking at Heidi with fascination.

"It's rather cold in here if you haven't noticed," she said shortly trying to at the very least stop looking at him.

In a moments notice, Snape came over to their table and yelled, "Malfoy keep working and stop staring into space! You girl- why were you not telling him to pay attention? – to get more glory for Potter?" asked Snape snidely. "Five points from Gryffindor!"

Heidi stared at him open mouthed as Harry turned from where he was working with Pansy to give Snape a loathing look.

"What was that you pig!" said Heidi turning to look at Malfoy who was actually starting to laugh.

"Don't get so excited Walsh I didn't do anything – only sat here-"

"Well if I end up getting detention you better back me up then Draco!" Heidi said only half joking.

Heidi suddenly lost the feeling in her hands and put the knife covered in flobberworm mucus down. Her head was running a mile a minute. She looked at Draco who wore a shocked expression. Neither of them moved.

"Did you just call me Draco," asked Malfoy slowly. "You haven't done that since" –

"**Attention students!"** roared Snape. And attention was brought to Neville Longbottom who was on the floor with a cauldron dumped and a potion of flobberworm mucus everywhere.

"Class will be dismissed because an insolent boy has ruined the lesson," said Snape. Everyone ran from the class in order to escape Snape's fury, Heidi among them but, only for a different reason.

Grabbing her worn books, Heidi rose from her chair and tried to flee from the awkward situation with Malfoy. She didn't want him to know she thought he was breathtaking! Gryffindor's didn't like Slytherins it was an unwritten and holy law. She was too loyal to her friends to disobey.

As Heidi turned to walk around the wooden desk, someone caught her arm. Draco standing at about five feet eleven was grabbing hold of her arm forcing Heidi to in turn look up at him. Most of their classmates had left for their next class -even Snape and Neville who were now proceeding to the detention office for the proper punishment task from Flitch.

"Let me go Malfoy!" shouted Heidi trying to pry herself from his grasp.

"I have to ask you something," he said silkily his strong arms grasping her above the elbow. And then an unexpected and rare form of shyness escaped him.

"Do you- he gulped looking down- do you hate me Heidi?"

Heidi stopped struggling and looked at him. "No- I don't hate you- I don't hate anyone," she said stubbornly turning her head to one side. _Why does he even care what I think about him? He's Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince and I'm Heidi Walsh a Gryffindor defender this won't work!_

Draco looked down her face and plastered a small smile. She was a horrible at hiding her emotions and it was keen that she had at least pleasant feelings for him. He didn't want to let her go-not now- but, he remembered his next class and dropped his hands.

"I-I have to go I can't stay," Heidi mumbled feeling slightly dizzy. As she ran out of the classroom she left Malfoy alone with what he had just done. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair.

"I will be seeing you later – Heidi," he muttered softly.

"Wow Heidi you're really on point today," shouted Harry as he dueled Heidi in their defense against the dark arts class.

Heidi felt the need to put all her emotions out of what happened in potions today into this duel with Harry. As the other students dueled each other Heidi felt comforted that she was with someone who understood her. Should she tell Harry? No, she thought bitterly to herself, that would only equal trouble plus she had Divination next and most Slytherins were placed in there as an extra class. Perhaps after when she had a free period Harry might be able to lend a sympathetic ear….

Harry and Heidi were two alike. They possessed powerful magic, laughed at the same things and had a dark wizard chase after them to kill them. No one could escape bonding after that last one. Still there was never anything there, in love anyways. Heidi was a firm believer that if they were meant to be she would have figured it out a long time ago especially since they spent every waking day together with Ron and Hermione. But, Ron and Hermione were different – they always loved each other ….

During the following week, Heidi made every attempt possible to avoid Draco Malfoy. To acknowledge his handsomeness privately was one thing, but blushing in front of the enemy and calling them by their first name was another thing entirely. A Gryffindor pride simply could not handle it. Heidi wished it was only that... Making her way to the Divination tower, Heidi quickly realized she didn't have any friends in the bi-weekly class. She walked to a table in the corner and sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice whispered from behind Heidi and she turned to see Malfoy standing there.

Heidi froze for a moment, but swiftly regained her control.

"Nope go on right ahead if you don't mind sitting with a psycho Gryffindor," Heidi answered, "Wouldn't you want to sit next to those lackeys of yours anyways?"

"Hah! You mean Crabbe and Goyle? They need to be passing their assigned classes never mind extras," Draco replied sitting in the seat beside her.

"Yeah they don't strike me as the intelligent type…must be the unibrows," Heidi said thoughtfully trying to make light of what happened in potions last week.

Draco laughed at this, "Yeah must be the unibrows," he agreed.

"So anyways why are you taking Divination you don't strike me as the type," Heidi asked.

"I don't know I just always kind of liked it. My father would bloody kill me if he knew I was taking it though," he replied.

"Yes the majority of Death Eaters don't really approve of that class," said Heidi sarcastically.

He looked depressed at the mention of his father and is so called occupation. He stared at the Division book and started to flip though the pages.

Heidi couldn't believe she was finding herself apologizing to a Malfoy. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that- I had no right to talk about your father."

"No-no really Heidi its okay. He's a Death Eater and I have to accept it, but that does not mean I'm my father," he said sternly his eyes focusing on her reaction.

"Of course it doesn't," Heidi said with a smile as Professor Treawney walked into the room. Her mauve robes were swept gracefully behind her as she approached the front of the classroom. Her curly blonde hair that was graying slightly was pulled back into a bright pink bandana. She smiled happily as she peered out of her coke bottle spectacles.

"Crazy that woman is," Draco mumbled into Heidi's ear with his thick English accent.

"Yeah she's my idol!" Heidi whispered back jokingly. Draco rolled his eyes at her before taking out parchment to write notes on.

"In class you're reading tea leaves!" Professor Trewaney said excitedly passing out tea cups to everyone. "Oh hello Miss Walsh! Good to see you again my dear!" she greeted when she reached their table.

"Good to see you too Professor!" Heidi replied politely taking a tea cup from her.

"So what does mine say?" asked Draco peering over her shoulder to look at his cup.

"Uh-well it looks like you have a rose so that means you'll fall in love!" Heidi said smiling slightly as she read from the book.

Draco seemed to blush a little as she said this, but Heidi told herself that she was imagining things.

"How about mine?" Heidi asked.

"Well it looks like you have a cat so you'll be trying something you never tried before!" Draco said, "I'm getting better at this stuff."

"That you are Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trewaney said coming up from behind Heidi.

…

"So where are you headed off to now?" Malfoy asked as the class was dismissed.

"Care for Magical Creatures," she replied peering at her schedule.

"Maybe I could walk you?" he suggested his smirk coming out again.

Heidi raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "You know you're kind of _pleasant_ when you're not around Slytherins," she said truthfully.

He shrugged and they continued down the hallway in awkward silence. She noticed Hermione and Harry motion for her as Heidi approached the grounds. Pansy was also waiting for Draco and she gave Heidi the dirtiest and evil look she had ever seen.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We had Division together and he offered to walk me," said Heidi. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"Heidi you know he's a bad guy – he probably works for you know who and is out to get us killed!" said Harry anger rising.

_Okay so much for telling Harry how I feel….._

The door to Hagird's hut swung open as the semi giant walked in. Heidi loved the giant and the days when she and the trio would travel to his hut for a cup of hot tea. As she engaged herself in the lesson she was blind to the on goings in the background.

As Pansy complained to Draco abut her daily problems Draco was in a trance by the beautiful girl in front of him. _Damn why was she so – so – heavenly. And why doesn't Pansy realize that I'm not her boyfriend nor will I ever be!_ He thought rolling his eyes and shifting his seat from Pansy.

Could he replay when he held her arms again or had her in conversation all to himself in Divination? Draco didn't know why but, he felt very protective of Heidi and very much wanted to her all to himself to ravish her like he claimed he would in potions. But, when would he ever get the chance? Is this just simple childhood romance?

Malfoy cursed the black haired boy sitting next to her. _No wonder he protects her, she's too good, to caring, to be taken by someone else._ Suddenly the thoughts of Harry and Heidi together made him feel sick to his stomach. He knew there was nothing there….yet. But, he sure as bloody hell wasn't going to wait around until there was.

Pansy on the other hand stopped chatting with herself to notice that Draco wasn't paying any attention and had his grey eyes fixed on that Walsh girl whose golden brown hair was gently blowing in the wind as she took notes on the oaf's latest creature.

"So you're the completion eh?" thought Parkison quietly. _I'll have to keep an eye out for you _she thought evilly.


	3. Meetings in the Tower

The next morning Heidi woke still tired from the following night. She had spent an entire afternoon with Hermione in the library studying and it was only the first month of school! No matter, this year Heidi had finally gotten her permission slip signed by her mother to go to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, Harry her now pesky older brother, had taken interest in who she was spending time with and organized a date with a Ravenclaw Rodger Davis, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain.

Heidi accepted just because Harry already told Rodger she would. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but, she did want to kill Harry for organizing a date behind her back. Rodger was nice but, the only thing they had in common was bloody quidditch!

Making her way down the common room Heidi was in no mood to speak to Harry since he ruined her Hogsmeade plans.

"Heidi!" she heard someone yell as she started trotting down the seventh floor stairs. She froze immediately and turned to see Draco jogging toward her.

"Hello there Mr. Malfoy how are you this fine morning?" Heidi asked. _This is amazing how I can talk to him like this!_

"I've been better," he replied with a shrug, "I've been running from Pansy for the past hour, but I think I lost her around the last corner," Draco said peering over to see if she was approaching, then they both saw her emerge from around the corner, her eyes darting around for Draco.

"Come on," Heidi hissed pulling him quickly by the wrist to a statue of a knight.

"Patronus" she whispered under her breath and the knight moved a little to the left revealing a secret passageway. They entered and the wall shut behind them.

"What is this place?" asked Draco astounded as he peered around the room. It was a large circular room with a small fireplace, bookshelves and a small couch in the center with a large window.

"I don't know but, I call it The Room," she answered.

"Well that's original," Draco teased. "How did you even find this place?"

"You'd be surprised what Fred and George Weasley will do for a few wizard cards. This is where I go when I want to be away from everything," she said softly plopping down onto the small light blue couch.

Draco turned and smiled affectionately at Heidi. "Hey you're smiling not smirking. Mr. Malfoy I must say I'm impressed!"

"Only you Heidi Walsh," Draco laughed, "Only you can make me smile."

Heidi blushed slightly by this comment. "Well I'm going off to a date this afternoon in Hogsmade because my lord protector Harry set me up," she said rolling her eyes with a smile.

_Potter,_ Draco thought angrily. _Even when he isn't trying to ruin his life he always manages to. _

"Do you want to go?" asked Draco "We could just stay here and get to know each other again," he whispered lovingly.

"No can't do it mate. I don't like Rodger but, I don't want to embarrass him!" exclaimed Heidi. "Plus we don't want to make Pansy upset."

_Always thinking of others aren't you Heidi?_ "Yes," sighed Malfoy. "Although she doesn't like me for me. She likes the idea of me but, in reality no one cares about what the real Draco feels," he said sounding dejected.

"I'd like to know the real Draco Malfoy," Heidi replied softly placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

She saw that there was only about ten more minutes until the carriages left for Hogsmeade and Rodger was probably looking everywhere for her. Heidi sighed sadly wishing that she could stay with Draco but, it would have to wait for now.

"How about I get to know you later, we've got the Hogsmeade trip to go on," she said desolately.

He looked from the ground straight into Heidi's eyes. His piercing blue/grey eyes took her breath away. He nodded lightly "I'll see you later then?" he said getting up from the couch.

"You bet," Heidi said sweetly and before she knew what she was doing she pulled him into a warm tender hug. She wasn't sure what made her do it since only yesterday she struggled against him, but she had to admit her heart was beating like crazy.

….

"Rodger! Rodger stop yelling like a madman I'm right here!" said Heidi from behind.

"Heidi! Thank Merlin! I thought you were going to stand me up, the carriages leave in three minutes!" he exclaimed relieved to see her.

"I'm sorry I just lost track of time," replied Heidi leading them to the black carriages. As they approached, Heidi stared at the magical creatures, which pulled them, the threstals. They always took Heidi's breath away when she saw them. It always amazed her how something so dark could be so beautiful; you just had to look past the exterior. _Almost like Draco…_

"Are you okay Heidi?" Rodger asked noticing the look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah just admiring the threstals," she said nodding toward the creatures.

"Can't see them," said Rodger with a shrug. "But, I've seen pictures of them. They're kind of creepy," he said slowly.

"Not at all- you just have to look past the first impression," Heidi sighed throwing her hair in the back of her red wool coat.

As they made their way down the Hogsmeade path, Rodger put his arm around Heidi's side of the carriage and asked, "Where to my lady?"

"Well I know how eager you are to get to the Qudditch Supply Shop," as Heidi said this Rodger's face lit up and they were on their way.

In the shop, the two went their separate ways; Rodger went to check out the latest keeper gloves while Heidi left to check out the boom models.

"That's a nice broom isn't it?" asked Draco coming up from behind Heidi and catching her off guard. She had been gaping at the Nimbus 2001 for the past ten minutes knowing that Harry's Firebolt was completely out of the question, so she didn't even bother glancing at one.

"It's a great broom and I'd kill for one compared to the outdated version I ride," she replied sadly.

"Well why don't you get one?" asked Draco.

"My mother doesn't have that kind of money now," said Heidi running her hands over the brooms handle a final time. "Besides I should be grateful that at the very least she can send me to school." She turned to see Draco smiling. "What are you so smiley about?"

"Oh nothing," smirked Draco "I think I hear Pansy!" he said before slipping out of the shop quietly to avoid being seen by his date.

Heidi and Rodger made their way to Honeydukes where couples often made out and made lovely dove eyes at each other. Heidi did not want to go in a place like that with Rodger. Instead she told him that she was expected back at Hogwarts. Rodger was disappointed by this but, nonetheless kissed her cheek and bid her farewell making his way for the Three Broomsticks.

Heidi walked her way back to the school solemly her mind racing with different thoughts. Harry's earlier words about Draco and had a gut feeling that he was right. People wouldn't be happy if she associated with him. Heidi pushed these thoughts when she saw Hermione skipping toward her.

"Hey there Hermione! I see your date went well," she said laughing.

"Oh it was splendid! No awkward silences or anything," she sighed giving Heidi a warm hug. "How did your date go?"

"It was alright, but I left halfway through it," she answered with a shrug.

"You left?" Hermione asked outraged, "You left Rodger Davies? Girl, you're mad."

"Yeah well Harry and I need to talk about when it's okay to give my word on things," Heidi replied shortly.

"Oh Heidi you know he means well. He's like a big brother."

"Yeah you're right. Bye Herms," Heidi said giving her a good night hug before she trotted off down the hall.

Up in her room, Heidi lay sprawled on the bed staring blankly out the window filled with darkness of night. She felt as if she was searching for something in the blackness, something she couldn't find.

Heidi snapped back into reality as a loud tapping came from her window. She jumped up but, relaxed when she realized it was just an owl. She ran over to open the window to allow a beautiful midnight black owl with yellow eyes fly inside and land on her bed. It dropped a letter scrawled _Heidi_ on top before heading out the window.

She curiously picked up the letter that lay before her and began to read…..

_Heidi, I didn't get a chance to talk to you after Hogsmeade. Please meet me in the tower tonight at 10:30, you said you wanted to know me well here's your chance. I hope you come. _

_Signed Yours, _

_Draco _

Heidi gasped as she read the letter and re-read it over again. He wanted to meet her alone, tonight…Should she go? Harry's voice flooded her mind but, then she realized she didn't care. She longed to be with the Draco Malfoy she missed since childhood and deny it all she wanted but, she was under his spell. Heidi walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair and swept off to the tower.

Heidi walked slowly up the stairs after passing the knight, careful not to trip on the way. She couldn't light up her wand because she didn't want to be caught out past curfew. A warm breeze swept under Heidi, blowing the hair from her face and causing her skirt to blow elegantly in the wind.

She spotted Draco by one of the windows peering out into darkness. His platinum blonde hair flew over his icy grey eyes that shone wonderfully in the moonlight. Heidi's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip nervously as she approached him.

He suddenly turned to face Heidi, his eyes bore into her shy green ones. "You came," he whispered.

"Well I couldn't pass up the chance to get to know you could I?" she replied.

He smiled at Heidi and snaked his arms around her waist this time without a struggle. They both faced the window and starred out into darkness.

"I'm not what everyone thinks I am Heidi, I'm not a Death Eater," he stated.

This sentence caused relief to spread through her. She didn't want Draco to be like the people who killed her father. From that sentence on they spent the next few hours standing together in the tower. He told her how he had been taught to treat muggle borns as inferiors his entire life. His parents told him of how powerful and high scale they were because of their influence. He also grew up always being told that he would too become a Death Eater and support the Dark Lord.

"It was so easy you know? It was like my whole life was played out before me. I accepted it and got used to it until one day I realized it was not the path I wanted,"… Draco trailed off.

"When was that day?' Heidi asked curiously feeling intrigued to what changed his mind

"You did Heidi," he whispered. "You changed everything. You're so pure and good you showed me indirectly the benefits of not choosing this path even when we were kids."

"Remember the Hogwarts story you told me?" Heidi asked lost within the trance of his eyes.

_Running around the house a young Draco and Heidi met exhausted at Draco's room. Draco had a large bed for a small little boy and had a separate room for everything. _

"_I'm tired Draco should I wait for my Mum and Daddy," said a small Heidi_

"_You're parents are not coming back tonight my Dad said," stated Draco dropping a toy. _

"_Whyyy," whined Heidi. "I miss them!"_

"_Don't you love being with me?" asked Draco climbing to the covers of the bed. _

"_Yes," sighed Heidi sleepily "Especially your stories, tell me another one!"_

_Draco fell onto the pillows and Heidi rested her head on the crook of his shoulder holding onto his hand."_

"_Do you need Michelle?"_

"_No Draco, I have you to protect me," at this Draco smiled pleased. _

"_Well someday you and I are going to go to school. Where there will be everything you could ever want – including me" he added with a smirk. _

"_We'll live in Slytherin and you'll always be by my side," Draco cooed playing with her hair as Heidi rested. _

"_Wherever we go Draco as long as I'm with you and on the side of good like Daddy says I'll be happy," said little Heidi snuggling before eventually falling asleep on Draco. Draco brushed the hair way from her face listening to her breathing. _

"_Yeah the good side," he muttered before he too fell asleep against his playmates head. _

"Well now you know the real Draco," he said "Now what about you?"

Heidi looked down at her watch and realized how late it really was- she couldn't sleep through class to tell him about her miserable life in her shack. "That will have to wait for another time," Heidi sighed "It's getting late."

Draco looked at little disappointed but, nodded in agreement. "Until we meet again Heidi Walsh," he whispered pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back and walked to the door of the tower.

"Are you coming?" she asked

"No I'm going to stay up here for awhile," he replied.

"Okay then," she said turning to leave but, turning back to face Draco. "For what it's worth, I really like the real you much better." She said with a smile.

Draco smiled back with a twinkle in his remarkable grey eyes, "Thanks Heidi," he whispered….


	4. Quidditch Anyone?

On days without Division Heidi and Draco rarely spoke to each other besides the gazes from across a room. Another week passed and Heidi found herself again walking to the potions room once more. Potions was her worst class though she managed to get at least an acceptable grade in her mother's eyes.

Heidi walked into the classroom not looking forward to being yelled at. As she walked in she felt the urge to sit next to Draco, but remembered their feelings were secret. She casually turned and took a seat next to Harry feeling a twinge of jealousy as Pansy walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey," Heidi greeted to Harry before pulling out her textbook.

"Hey I have news," Harry whispered in her ear. I asked Ginny to the Halloween ball and she said yes!"

"That's great Harry!" Heidi exclaimed pulling him into a quick hug. Although it was merely a quick friendly hug she could feel Draco's envious glare behind her.

Suddenly the entire class fell silent as Professor Snape came sweeping in banging the door behind him. "Today we will be making a Calming Potion. Directions are on the board. Get started!" he hissed.

Heidi muttered "damn potions," under her breath as she started cutting wolfsbane for the potion. Her thoughts dwindled to Harry's mentioning of the Halloween Ball. A Ball? She dreamed of those romantic balls you hear about but, there was nothing romantic or fun about the dateless situation she had. Unless she could take Rodger….but, after their awkward date she had a feeling he wasn't going to be coming around again.

"Everyone please flask your potions and bring them to the front," Snape suddenly ordered.

Heidi plopped her cauldron down in front of Snape knowing she had made a near perfect potion this time.

After leaving the classroom, Heidi ran up to Ron and quidditch captain Harry to talk about the upcoming game.

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, it should be a good match" commented Ron who had finally got over his nerves.

"Yeah, let's hope I live through it. Those chasers play dirty, especially Flint. Last match I played against him he almost killed me!" Heidi said.

"You're fast enough and tricky, you'll keep them guessing," Harry replied encouragingly.

"Hah! Not with that crappy broom of mine," Heidi moaned, "They're all on bloody Nimbuses!"

Heidi continued to talk until she realized neither Ron nor Harry was listening. They were starring up at the ceiling where four owls were carrying a rather long parcel. The entire hall stopped and looked to see who was receiving the package. To Heidi's shock the owls dropped it in front of her to catch.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed. Heidi's eyes traveled over the parcel to search for a letter.

_Dearest Heidi,_

_You deserve a broomstick that is almost as amazing as you are. I hope you like it._

_With Love,_

"_Your Heart's Seeker"_

Heidi smiled as she read the note and felt her face turn bright red. She knew the package had to be from Draco because he was the Slytherin seeker. Heidi glanced down the hall to catch his glance before another Transfiguration class. Making contact with a smiling Draco, Heidi smiled back without making it too obvious. Heidi knew his team would kill him if they figured out he sent her a faster broom right before the match against them.

"Well open it!" demanded an impatient Harry.

Heidi slowly peeled the paper off to reveal a shiny new Nimbus 2001. It was the most amazing broom she had ever seen besides Harry's firebolt of course.

"Wow.." Heidi whispered

"Who sent you that?" Ron asked in amazement.

"The letter didn't say," Heidi answered, "They just said I deserved a better broom." As she said this she tucked the note away in her school robes pocket.

Heidi glanced once more at Draco and gave him a smile that told him how much she loved the gift. And as he smiled back at her, Heidi felt a weird sensation in her stomach. Could she be falling in love with Draco Malfoy?

The Gryffindor team strutted to the field talking candidly with the new beaters, as Heidi walked with her new broom at hand. She looked at the hundred of cheering students that encircled the pitch. It looked as if the entire school hand turned out for the match.

"I live for this," Heidi whispered to Harry feeling a rush she only felt on the quidditch pitch. While the crowd made her nervous she brushed it aside with courage and an adrenaline rush.

Heidi stood on the left side and mounted her broom ready to fly. Madam Hooch walked into the center of the field.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you," she said shooting a warning glance at Marcus Flint who had a vicious glow in his eyes. They all nodded in agreement; at this she blew the whistle loudly and released the quaffle into the air. Heidi kicked up with amazing speed off the ground and toward the quaffle, clutching it tightly in her arms.

Heidi sped down the field toward the three hoops when out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger barreling straight for her head. She turned upside down for the bludger to zoom by and faced rightside up to see Flint approaching quickly.

Heidi dipped and passed the quaffle to new chaser Samantha Coit who had gone open. The fact that Heidi didn't have the quaffle didn't seem to phrase Flint though; he flew straight into her side nearly knocking her off the broom.

"Bloody hell Flint cant you see I don't have the quaffle!" she yelled angrily attempting to steady herself on a now bruised right arm. Flint just smiled maliciously at Heidi signaling that was going to be the first of many to come.

The game had only been going on for twenty minutes and the score was 90-80 Gryffindor. It had been a brutal game though, and Heidi was bruised from head to toe. Harry and Draco had been circling the pitch monotonously the entire game without signs of the snitch. Draco more than once had to stop himself when he was about to yell at his teammates for hurting Heidi.

"Sam I'm open!" Heidi screamed in front of the Slytherin hoop. Samantha tossed the quaffle to Heidi who threw the ball straight for the hoop.

"Take that Flint," Heidi hissed at him as she flew by.

Flint glared at her with lust and revenge in his horrible brown eyes that made her seriously reconsider taunting him.

After dodging a bludger sent by Goyle, Heidi received another pass from Ginny in her left arm because he left arm left useless. She swerved for the hoops when she felt someone tugging at her robes. Knocking Heidi off her broom she almost fell if not by the strong grasp of her left arm holding tightly fifty feet above the ground. The audience was so enveloped in this that they didn't notice Draco and Harry racing at the other end of the pitch. To Heidi's amazement Harry flew into the air pumping his first with the snitch hand while a crestfallen Draco flew toward the ground.

"We won!" yelled Samantha wrapping her arms around Heidi.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle signifying the end of the game. "**Gryffindor wins**!" she yelled then sighed with relief that the game was over.

Although the Gryffindor's cheers could be heard loud and proud Heidi just wanted to get to bed. Heading for the changing room she showered noticing the vast amounts of bruises all over her body. She slowly staggered up the stairs to her four poster, feeling more tired than she could ever remember. She was relieved to see the common room deserted as well as her own room; everyone was busy celebrating or fawning over Harry and the rest in the Hospital Wing. Somehow she felt she should have made a turn for that place for ice.

Heidi flopped down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow when she heard a tapping noise coming from her window. Her curiosity got the better of her as she saw a figure hovering outside and she opened it letting the cool early October air rush through her nightgown.

"Heidi, can I come in?" a voice asked and she looked to see Draco floating still in his quiddtich uniform on his own Nimbus 2001.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I wanted to see you Heidi.." he whispered flying closer to the window, she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

Draco flew gracefully into the room and touched the floor. He dismounted and laid his Nimbus 2001 gently on Heidi's trunk before turning to face her.

"You wanted to see me huh?" Heidi asked suddenly aware she was in her teal nightgown.

"Well I knew that I wouldn't be able think you would be able to come to the tower tonight with all that shit Flint pulled today- plus- I don't think I could go a night without seeing you," he said the last part in a sexy whisper.

"Aww aren't you a sweetheart?" Heidi laughed and gave him a gentle hug. "How did you know which window to go to?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well I remember you dumping a bucket of water on Pansy's head one year so I figured this would be the right one," and Heidi laughed from the memory.

"I really want to thank you for buying me the broom Draco you really didn't have to," Heidi said seriously. "I feel like I owe you something."

"You don't owe me anything Heidi, like I said you deserve a broom half as amazing as you," Heidi blushed pink and Draco thought to himself _Merlin I went from the king charmer to the puppy eyes charmed. _

"I really loved it," Heidi responded "No one has ever bought me something so nice before," she whispered. He smiled obviously happy that she liked the present so much.

"I like the little alias too, my heart's seeker huh?" she laughed.

"I thought it was clever," he replied smirking.

"Very clever indeed, but tell me Draco is there anything that you've been wanting?" she asked slowly.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"The only thing I can think of right now".. he paused, "is to kiss you" _so passionately than I ever have with any other woman_ he finished his thinking.

Heidi's heart skipped a beat. She knew Draco must have kissed half the girls in Slytherin which intimidated her. What if she was a terrible kisser? But, she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to kiss him in that moment as she started across the dark room into the grey eyes that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Her legs were bringing her closer and closer toward him until their faces were mere inches away.

He wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist pulling her body close to his. In turn Heidi placed her arms around his neck and leaned in to touch his nose. His warm breath mingled with her skin sending pleasure tremors up her spine. Finally his lips met hers in what would be their first kiss together. It was sweet and gentle yet passionate almost as if he was putting all his emotions into a single kiss. His left hand rested on Heidi's hip while the other cupped her cheek softly.

Reluctantly, they both pulled away, but not letting each other go. They stood there in the center of the room in each others arms just starring into each others eyes and although it was silent Heidi felt as if Draco was reading her with his eyes.

"Merlin I love those eyes," Heidi muttered while Draco held her head and body in his tender arms.

"You think so?" he asked smirking. "It's my personal way of enchanting you"

Then suddenly they both jumped as they heard swift footsteps approaching the door with the sounds of girls giggling. "You'd better go," Heidi slightly panicked as the footsteps grew closer.

Draco nodded and grabbed his broom hastily from the trunk and mounted. In a swift motion he planted a final, parting kiss on Heidi's lips and just like that he flew out of the window and into the night leaving Heidi in a trance. She wished with all her soul that he could have stayed just for a little while…

The door of the dorm swung open but, Heidi didn't even notice. She was still standing where Draco left her staring dreamily out the window.

"Heidi?" Hermione asked slowly.

Heidi with a goofy smile plastered to her face gracefully, and almost danced to her bed.

_Something is up with that girl, maybe I should tell Harry _thought Hermione. After all, it wasn't like her to miss a qudditch party no matter how badly she got beat up.

Regardless, Heidi flopped onto the bed and placed her once used Nimbus 2001 on her trunk where Draco's once was a moment ago. She snuggled underneath the covers determined to re-play every moment of that kiss until she was sound asleep.

Waking up the next day, Heidi couldn't have been in a better mood. She rose out of bed and quickly changed to meet her friends in the Great Hall before classes. This morning she would have Charms class first and she needed to review with Hermione before the big exam. Brushing her hair into a half up, half down style, Heidi adjusted her clip to give her hair a little poof before brushing her swoop bangs to the side and ran down the dormitory stairs. She was thankful that she did not have prefect duty last night otherwise she would have never gotten any rest.

Though her bruises still hurt from the following day, Heidi bounced to the Gryffindor table for a quick breakfast and study review.

She turned her head to the Slytherin table where Draco sat with Milcent Bustrode and Crabbe talking. He looked at Heidi and her morning chirpiness and smiled to himself.

"Hey Potter, Hey Carrot Top!" Heidi greeted as she took a seat next to Hermione facing the Slytherin table.

"Why are you calling me bloody Carrot Top?" asked Ron

"I don't always call you Carrot Top! Some days its fireball when you're moody or just Ron," Heidi laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Great job with the match yesterday Heidi! I wanted to see you after but, I didn't see you at the party or the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, it was packed in there," agreed Heidi. "But, I really needed the rest in my dormitory. I have a bruise the size of a football."

Harry smiled broadly as Heidi said this and Hermione looked at her expectantly with a _lets study now_ face.

"So Fireball have you asked Hermione to the ball yet?" Heidi whispered in Ron's ear.

"What? Um- well I don't know.." said Ron turning as red as his hair.

"Oh suck it up Tomato she'll say yes. You know as well as I do that she likes you back," laughed Heidi.

This only made Ron turn a deeper shade of red and he muttered something incomprehensible into his pancakes. Hermione suddenly glanced up from her book and stared at Ron quizzically.

"Heidi are you going to the Halloween Ball?" asked Harry.

"Nope! I guess I'll have to fly solo as usual!" said Heidi while spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"Only a week left you know.." said Hermione finally joining the conversation. "Why don't you come down with Ginny, and I to Hogsmeade?"

"Well that solves that issue, but as far as the date thing goes – I don't know mate! I mean I only want to go with someone I really like," said Heidi purposefully starring at Harry as she said this.

"Mmmhmph," Hermione made a noise and handed Heidi a few flashcards. "The exam is in ten minutes."

After the Charms exam Heidi felt the sense of reality come to her again. She did rather well on the exam and knew the answers to most of the questions but, there was one or two that she could have kicked herself for not knowing when they reviewed the subject of drafting charms only a few days ago. Heidi bolted out of the classroom on the second floor and tried to take a quick short cut to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Heidi.." someone whispered and suddenly she felt someone grasp her arm tightly and pull her into one of Filch's small supply closets.

"Woah what are you doing?" Heidi exclaimed not knowing who had grabbed her.

"It's me Draco," Draco laughed before muttering a lumrous spell to light the closet.

"Oh you scared me!" Heidi laughed relived it was only him. "Come into closets often?"

He smirked at her suddenly laughing gently as he gently pushed her against the wall. Heidi's heart began to beat faster as he kissed her more passionately than the night before. She willingly kissed him back, running her fingers though his smooth blonde hair. She left his tongue brushing her lips asking for admission and she willingly obliged, gasping as his hand ran her thigh.

"You're going to make me late for class," she whispered as Draco began to kiss her neck.

He sighed desolately and nodded, "All right all right! But, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"The Halloween Ball should we-should we go with different dates?" he asked.

"I guess that would be for the best," she replied in a depressed tone clutching his hand.

Draco looked depressed by the answer, but Heidi knew he was expecting it. "That means I have to go with Pansy!" he whined.

"If it makes you feel any better I haven't got a date," said Heidi. "Maybe we can meet in the tower later?" she suggested with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan if I don't see you at the dance!" he exclaimed.

"Well I need to leave before I'm late Mr. Malfoy but, I'll see you later," she said giving him a teasing kiss before strutting out of the closet toward Transfiguration.


	5. This is Halloween

Heidi was soon thankful that she had Hermione to keep her on track when it came to the ball and costumes. Hermione firmly decided that it would be best if only the two of them went to the shop because Hermione had to talk to her about some "stuff." Heidi always hated those words whether they were from a guy or not.

They made their way to the costume shop the day of the Halloween Ball. Heidi always admired the bats flying in the Great Hall's ceiling and the cleverly carved pumpkins that Hagrid grew just for the occasion. It was the proudest time of the year to consider yourself a witch or wizard.

Entering the shop the girls started with Hermione's costume first to Heidi's suggestion and Hermione saw this as a grand opportunity to pounce her best friend with questions.

"So Heidi," Hermione said slowly changing into a ghost outfit. She stood on a platform that displayed a three way mirror and in the distance the owner would either give a thumbs up or thumbs down to each outfit. Heidi could already tell this one was a thumbs down.

"Is there anyone at school that you're well- fond of..?" she asked now hurriedly taking off the costume in replacement of a vampire look.

It wasn't as if Heidi didn't see this question coming. She knew especially after the night of her first kiss with Draco that Hermione was watching her even more closely than Harry these days. But, the fact of the matter was that she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, especially not without talking to Draco first.

"No," stated Heidi simply. "There's no one. Hey- Hermione that looks amazing on you!" she said quickly changing the subject

"Do you really think so?" said Hermione smiling pulling the dress fabric. Then she turned to look at Heidi.

"Heidi I'm sorry for being so nosy with your love life. You have enough of that with Harry. I'm just saying I've noticed you've been well glowing these past few weeks and I only wanted to see well if you liked Harry or some"-

"Ha-ha! Hermione," said Heidi interrupting. "I thought you were just inquiring if I liked Harry," she said suddenly feeling like she wanted to run from the room and back to Hogwarts. Or in the very least away from this totally awkward conversation.

"Besides," she added, "Harry has Ginny and to be perfectly honest- I like blondes," she said with a smile. Hermione smiled back changed into her school robes. Hopefully it would only be thought of as a joke.

After Hermione purchased her costume she asked," Don't you want to get yours?"

"No," said Heidi with a shrug, "I'm going to be studying my heart out for the potions exams now that you mention it," she said stepping out into the cool fall air.

"Heidi for Merlin's sake you should go," but, Heidi only shook her head. Clearly Hermione would be watching her every move and it would be nice to disguise herself and pretend she was someone else for a change- just for one night.

They walked back to Hogwarts in a mixture of silence and small talk. She was too busy dreaming of what she would wear to listen to Hermione's costume complaints.

Heidi remembered packing a simple aqua mask in her trunk as one of the random things to bring before coming to Hogwarts. She had learned a charm spell from an issue of _Witch Weekly_ that a simple spell could design you any type of gown you wanted! Why didn't she think of this sooner? With the rest of the girls dressing up or dressing down if you wanted to talk about the sluttier outfits, Heidi was an oddball out from the crowd as she helped girls fit into dresses, zipped zippers, and took a ridiculous amount of pictures.

Lavender Brown powdered her face as she smiled at her reflection. Twirling in her lilac purple pixy dress, she called for Heidi, "Hey Walsh can you get over here and fix my zipper! I don't want to cast a spell in the wrong place now do I?"

Meanwhile, Harry and the rest were down in the common room. Harry had a medieval costume on with an axe attached to his neck. His depiction of the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick was spot on. Ron on the other hand had dressed in a ghost costume as well but, had blood spots on them in an attempt to portray the Bloody Barron. On the back of his cape he etched in the words _Slytherin Sucks_ which would earn him the love and respect of Slytherin's as the night wore on especially from the Bloody Barron himself.

Ginny walked over to Harry, grasping onto his arm with her pigtails braided attached to her pirate's hat and costume. _Every one looks so good_, Heidi marveled.

"Heidi why in bloody hell's name are you not going?" asked Ron by the common room fire. "We could have dressed you up as the Ravenclaw ghost but, then Hermione over here didn't want to be the fat friar," said Ron turning to look at Hermione who stuck a tongue out at him.

Harry and Ginny laughed at this holding each other. _That's so sweet,_ thought Heidi _why can't I hold Draco like that in public? _

"Oh Ron you know I have a lot of work to do and you know how serious I am about studying," she replied trying not to sound too much like Hermione.

As a crowd of Gryffindors hurried out the portrait door, Harry, Hermione and Ron just gave Heidi a sad and quizzical look before finally disappearing through the door.

_Why bother going if I can't be with Draco?_ thought Heidi as she sat on the couch with a potions book on her lap.

Suddenly a smile spread across her face and she ran upstairs to her dormitory where the mask lay hidden underneath stuff she had piled in her truck before rushing for the Hogwarts Express. Placing the mask over her head, Heidi muttered a spell watching herself in a Lavender's mirror.

Suddenly her body began to glitter as a bright light evaporated what was her clothes into the most beautiful dress Heidi had ever seen. The aqua dress the matched perfectly with the original mask had a princess ballroom feel as the flowers of the dress held some of the aqua poof to the side with a draping of flowers to hold its place. The top half was engulfed by glittering beads and a off the shoulder draping on the arms much similar to Belle's dress in _Beauty in the Beast_. Heidi spinned in the dress with a smile on her face. Her cheeks flush as she looked at her hair which was in a hair up half down style originally but, transformed into the same style just curly and elegant. She barley recognized herself and with glee realized no one else would be able to either!

Heidi made her way down the dormitory steps to the empty common room. Even the first years went to the Halloween Ball. She adjusted her mask and exited the portrait hole. Heidi looked both ways down the hall to make sure she was unnoticed by any students. As she walked down the staircases she noticed she was being eyed by many figures in the paintings. At the last corner before the Great Hall where the dance was held, Heidi heard someone whisper, 'You look beautiful dear."

Heidi flushed and smiled at the old witch in the circular picture who was playing cards with an octopus and centaur. "Thank you," she whispered back making her way to the hall.

Draco Malfoy was encountering problems of his own. Getting rid of Pansy for starters was one of them. Pansy in her annoying slutty devil costume was about to get on Draco's nerves. _Where is my Heidi?_ He wondered as Pansy screamed at him. The Great Hall had been transformed into a spooky dance floor and the white pumpkins glowed against the "enter if you dare" haunted house which housed actual Hogwarts ghosts.

"Pansy I told you I don't like you nor will I ever!" he turned to yell as Pansy sobbed near his feet.

Draco was about to turn on his heel when he heard snickering. _Potter_ he thought to himself with disgust. It was true Harry and Ron were laughing at the sight of Draco trying to pull Pansy off him. Draco stared at him in his black dress robes highlighted with hints of emerald green. No one asked him what he was for everyone knew he wore the title of being the true Slytherin prince. Just as Malfoy was about to draw out his wand he stopped mid air. Harry and Ron turned to see what made Malfoy stop his actions and they too were paralyzed on the spot as a gorgeous creature made her way down the main staircase.

Draco realized he wasn't the only one starring as students began to blankly stare at the golden haired girl walking down the steps to the sounds of violins playing themselves in the background. Her identity was concealed for her simple aqua mask hid her face but, not the chin and lips that Draco knew too well. Draco leaned his well polished hand on a banister railing as he stared lustfully at the mysterious woman.

Pansy who had finally caught up to Draco gasped as she saw the girl he was starring at. _I bet I know who that is,_ she thought giving a dirty look to the unsuspecting girl. Pansy turned to look at Draco who was in a trance starring at the aqua dressed girl. Pansy thought of tugging his black tux with green embroidery again but, thought better of it. After all, she'd have her turn with the Slytherin prince soon, once Walsh was out of the way. Smirking she disappeared into the shadows.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, she gathered her skirts and searched around the hall looking for a familiar face. What are they all starring at? She thought to herself a blush began to form on her cheeks and she ran her hand through her loose curls.

Harry whispered to Ron in the distance, "Who is that and why haven't I seen her around?"

"We probably do but, her mask is hiding her identity," Ron said as Harry looked at him and gave him a sarcastic 'no really?' look.

Heidi traveled through the crowed until she stood in the center of the floor. Maybe she should go talk to Hermione who was chatting with Ginny by the punch bowl and candy counter? Heidi was paralyzed with what to do for she didn't realize that yes no identity could be fun but, maybe not as much fun if you're at a party by yourself.

Heidi felt a hand on her bare shoulder and turned to look into the grey eyes of Draco. She smiled relived. At least Draco knew it was her. "What is a princess like you doing alone like this?" he said smirking, his eyes washed over how elegant she looked.

"And what may I ask are you supposed to be Mr. Malfoy?' Heidi replied an eyebrow rising playfully. "The last time I checked you were supposed to be wearing a costume."

"I came as myself," he said taking her left hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Your very own Slytherin prince."

Heidi smiled and then looked over to see that she was being watched by Hermione and Ron who were gaping at Draco bugged eyed.

The hoots and howls of the Halloween party had died down as the violins and strings made their appearance for another soft edition of slow songs.

"May I have this dance?" asked Draco extending his hand for Heidi. She had never waltzed before not since the death of her father but, now was as good a time as any to learn.

Heidi grasped Draco's warm hand and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Before Heidi knew it she was flying! Draco skillfully held her steady as he whisked her around the dance floor not ever taking his eyes off the masked girls face. Heidi gracefully fell into step with Draco and soon forgot that she was in the crowded Great Hall or with anyone for that matter besides Draco.

"So I'm guessing this means you'll be my Slytherin princess?" he asked in a husky voice.

Heidi smiled up at him. "For tonight's purposes I suppose it would be an honor."

As they waltzed Draco noticed that they were drawing a crowd as people gathered to watch the beautiful couple dance by the light of the moon cast over the Great Hall roof.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Draco added quietly.

Heidi laughed lightly. "When would I miss a chance to see you?" The violins began to slow down into a tender solo and Heidi realized that she was spinning slowly in place, Draco held her closer.

He gazed into the green dreamy eyes of his lover. "Heidi I"—

Malfoy was cut off by the voice of Dumbledore at the eagle podium. He smiled at this in festive black and orange robes.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Halloween is a time when we should reflect on our ancestors and remember what they went through to keep their magic safe from harm," he paused.

Heidi listened intently to Dumbledore's words. "And so..I would like to thank you all for keeping in check with the school rules and again have a Happy Halloween." He ended with a smile as the music blasted a fast rock version of the song Witchcraft.

Heidi quickly realized that Draco was standing in the back of her with his arms wrapped around her waist as hundreds of students moved to the music, butterbeers swaying to the words. "Come on Draco let's dance!" Heidi shouted as they were separated by the crowed of fast moving dancers. Draco followed suit, though he noticed the lustful gleam of men around her –especially _that Potter_ and realized Heidi couldn't socialize too much if she wanted to keep her identity as secret.

Hours ticked past and soon it was close to eleven. Heidi knew that the party didn't officially end until midnight but, still she had to be back in the dormitory before others realized she was gone. Sweating from the dancing Heidi, grabbed Draco who had loosened his green tie from the party and heart of dancing followed her. The hall outside the dance floor was deserted lit only by a few white pumpkins standing proudly on the stairs.

Heidi and Draco walked slowly. Draco insisted on walking her halfway to her dormitory and they walked in gentle conversation by the moonlight of the castle.

"This has been the best Halloween of my entire life," said Heidi truthfully, stepping over candies and smashed pumpkin pieces on the floor.

Draco chucked "You know when people saw you walk to beautifully down those stairs I swear your friend Weasley was having a slight heart attack." Heidi laughed grabbing Draco's hand.

Heidi stopped in front of the staircase before the portrait of the fat lady. "Trick or Treat?" she asked him before planting a smooth kiss on his lips. Draco smirked into the kiss as he felt Heidi hold onto his shoulder to hold her steady.

She broke the kiss and ran off to the portrait of the fat lady who had promised to leave for a nearby portrait until Heidi's return. Walking into her frame the fat lady looked at her expectantly.

"It's about time you showed up Cinderella- it's nearly almost midnight!" She said just as Heidi muttered the password and rushed inside.

Later on Heidi soon was seated at a desk in the common room reading her potions book or falling asleep on it - when the Gryffindor's came back from the party.

"Heidi you missed one hell of a party," said Ron who had a rip in his costume due to the Barron trying to strike him with his sword.

"Yeah Heidi, you should have seen this one girl there," said Harry. "She was so beautiful- like –like a princess and we don't even know who she was!" Ginny looked at Harry and Harry quickly replied, "Although my Ginny is prettier." Harry then wrapped an arm around Ginny quickly.

Heidi smiled; clearly they didn't know it was her!

"Well, she must have been a Slytherin," said Ron. "I mean she took Malfoy's hand and danced with him all night."

Neville who was standing nearby laughed at this. Everyone turned to look at him from where he was on the other side of the common room before he walked away to the boy's dorms.

"Well I don't think she was a Slytherin. She looked like a genuinely nice person," stated Hermione as if the answer was in the back of a textbook.

Hermione then eyed Heidi suspiciously but, Heidi showed no signs of guilt for she was too tired to even rationalize fear and panic at this time of night.

Third and fourth years entered the common room now all with tired expressions and bragging about whom they danced with or better yet which teachers they annoyed.

"You know someday I'd like to give that Mrs. Norris a good kick!" exclaimed a first year boy as he slaughtered to the dormitories.

Ron yawned. "Well I'm off to bed night Hermione," he said kissing her on the cheek. Everyone smirked at each other causing Ron to turn around and say, "Well it's not like you didn't see it coming!" He grinned and disappeared up the stairs.

"Goodnight everybody," said a now flushed Hermione who followed Ron's lead up the staircase. Heidi noticed that the costume did work well if it meant that Ron finally worked up the courage to kiss her.

Yawning Heidi closed her beat up potions book and muttered a spell to shut out the light. As she traveled up the spiral stone stairs she promised herself that she would thank God repeatedly from this day forth for the most romantic night she has ever had thus far.

Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy loosened his emerald tie and removed his tux jacket. It had been a long night of dancing and being with Heidi in public! – well not really. Still this not only further confirmed that she was the fairest maiden at Hogwarts and in the world in Draco's eyes. Sighing, Malfoy collapsed on the black leather sofa in front of the fireplace. He thought of retiring to bed but, then he wouldn't be able to replay tonight's events. He ran a hand through his shinny hair. If only Heidi was in Slytherin like he had hoped when he was a child. Things would be very very different…

Draco looked up into the shadows as Bailse Zambini , his most trusted friend approached him. Zambini, a tall boy with dark skin and dark eyes was Draco's only friend smarter than Crabbe and Goyle level.

"Have a nice night?" he asked smoothly.

Draco smirked at Zambini. He was always living in Malfoy's shadow. Zambini however, seemed to pay little attention to this for he wore a smirk of his own.

"So I've noticed you've been hanging around Walsh lately," he said raising an eyebrow.

Draco slowly turned, his grey eyes were flashing with a mix of loathing and fear as he asked, "How much do you know?" he decided quickly that it would be a stupid move to deny it.

Zambini took a step forward. "I don't know any fine details. All I know if that you left a Qudditch Supply Shop recipient for a brand new Nimbus 2001 in the dorm then the next day Walsh conveniently has one the next morning." Draco was frozen on the spot cursing himself for his stupidity.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Draco finally. _I could always hex him_ he thought.

"Draco we're friends. You're our prince, my leader. I'd never betray you," said Zambini loyally. "But, I will warn you," he said trailing off.

"What is it?" inquired Draco fiercely.

"Are you aware of what Pansy Parkison is capable of? And what she'd do to Walsh if you're not careful?" he asked.

"I'm here to protect her!" cried Draco. "Pansy knows I'd kill her if anything happened to Heidi." To be truthful of course Pansy didn't know that nor would she care.

Zambini looked at Malfoy with sympathy. "You can't be with her all the time Draco, especially if your love is a forbidden one."

Draco sighed and pounded his fist on the table in anguish. "You're right," he sighed.  
"It would be convenient to be friend with Potter now. He protects he better than I can," he said glumly.

"Don't say that Malfoy," said Zambini seriously. He hated it when the prince showed weak emotion. And he certainly wasn't used to him showing so much feeling for one girl. Maybe he really was in love…

"Listen Zambini I know you mean well but, there's nothing that will keep me from her now!" he said passionately.

"For what it's worth," said Zambini. "Your secret is safe with me; I'm the only one who knows." "For now..." he added.

"Thanks," said Draco worriedly. He held his head in his hands.

Lurking in the shadows, the two were not aware of the malicious stare of Pansy Parkinson listening behind a black stone pillar. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she plotted what consequences the Gryffindors would face for making eyes at her Slytherin.


	6. Captured

Heidi left with the rest of her classmates as History of Magic drew to an end. She smiled to herself thinking of Ron's complaints about how boring the class was. She didn't care what Ron said though- history was always interesting even if Professor Binns just happened to have a _dead_ boring character.

She clutched her books tightly as she jogged down a flight of stair to the entrance of the library. Though she way unaccompanied, Heidi enjoyed the peace and quiet, away from the distractions of the world where she could work on her latest project in peace. She passed the rows of tall bookshelf's and students attending them. She dropped her own books on a dark wooden desk and proceeded to search for _The History of Ancient Egyptian Wizards. _

As she passed a few rows she heard the cooing of the sounds made by a couple in the distance. The voices whispered urgently.

"No one likes me," stated what Heidi recognized as Pansy Parkison.

Heidi gasped as she heard Draco respond, "I like you."

The two were very close together and Draco held her as she wailed her problems to him. It almost made Heidi sick to her stomach she stood shocked to process the scene. .

Pansy raised her head from Draco's shoulder. "Well well well, look who it is! The little blood traitor," she said with a smirk.

"Draco wha- what are you doing?" asked Heidi not bothering to care that Pansy heard.

Draco rose an eyebrow laughing."I'm spending time with my girlfriend Walsh – what does it look like?"

Heidi fought the urge to cry on the spot. "But, I thought-"

"What that I loved you?" Draco coldly laughed. "No Walsh you stupid girl. Couldn't you see that I was only using you to get Pansy jealous?"

Heidi refused to believe such a thing. No matter how desperate she looked right now. She turned to Pansy whose eyes were narrowing into slits as she smiled broadly.

"What I didn't do anything?" said a fake innocent act by Pansy raising her hand to her mouth. She rose from the table and Draco blindly followed her.

Heidi was compelled to chase after Draco but, thought better of it. She didn't want to be desperate… at least that's what she told herself. But, then she didn't want to sit there and take it. Her head was spinning with what was actually unfolding between her eyes.

"Why don't you go home to cry to daddy," asked Pansy turning around suddenly. "Oh yeah I forgot – he's dead." She smirked and continued to walk down the long hall.

Suddenly there was a loud bang for Heidi had been unable to restrain herself any longer had hexed Pansy throwing her in the air to be dropped a few feet where she was walking. Though no students were there to witness the event, the librarian Madam Prince came rushing out to the potential duel.

Pansy slowly rose from the floor and looked furious enough to kill. Madam Prince looked shocked to see Heidi in this situation for she never fought anyone ever- unless you counted Dark wizards.

"Walsh, Parkison stop it right this instant!" she bellowed. "Now I won't tell your house heads this time but, I'll leave you off with a fair warning," she continued eyeing the two of them still starring at each other. "You may now escort Mr. Malfoy and yourself out of the library for today Miss Parkison," said Madam Prince in a clipped tone.

Malfoy who had been standing with a zombie like face had not said anything the entire time. He merely glanced at Pansy every few seconds and sighed to himself happily. Heidi wished she hexed him when she had the chance.

Pansy scowled as Madam Prince walked away towards the front desk. She glanced at her then looked at Heidi.

"You'll pay for this Walsh! Make no mistake in that," and with that Pansy turned away.

"I'm shaking," said Heidi unafraid. Pansy was such a hard faced jerk. Suddenly Heidi wanted desperately to be alone. She grabbed her things and ran out of the library past students who gave her odd looks. Dodging past Professor Snape and almost running over Professor Flitwick, Heidi soon found herself by Gryffindor tower. She sighed at the fat lady and muttered the password, "beezlebob."

Flinging herself on her bed, Heidi was finally granted the permission from herself to cry and she did -she cried for at least twenty minutes straight until her heart and soul hurt from the inside. _He was just using me,_ she thought miserably. _Oh I should have known this would have never worked out. _Lying stomach down on the bed, she wiped her tears and ran her fingers through her bangs. Looking to the other side of the room she noticed the Nimbus 2001 gleaming proudly in the evening sunlight. _It can't be true. Draco would have never buy me a broom just for a laugh. _

Heidi gave a small smile in the direction of the broom. An impulse ran through her suddenly to get up – she was going to miss dinner! Though she was afraid of seeing Draco and Pansy together again she knew she could at least tell Harry about Pansy's weird hatred towards her. Looking into the mirror Heidi tried giving herself a big grin though she felt like dying on the inside.

"Dad always said you're never fully dressed without a smile," she said out loud to nobody. "I guess I'm going to have to fake this one."

In the Great Hall Heidi sat facing away from the Slytherin table across from Harry, her new found comfort. Heidi explained the Pansy story –minus the part about Draco liking her- and concluded with Pansy's threat.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glum glances while Harry stared at her sternly. Harry's green eyes darted to the Slytherin table and he slowly said, "Hmm that's odd. If you're story is true why would Malfoy be ignoring her now like that?"

"And why is he starring at us?" croaked Ron in his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

If Heidi didn't encounter the library situation she would have thought it to be an ordinary every day scene. Draco shooed away Pansy who scowled and left for some Slytherin friends of hers. Draco conversed with many at his table but, always kept an eye on Heidi as usual…

"I don't know," said Harry slowly watching the Slytherin's carefully. "But, I don't think it has much to do with Malfoy as it does with Pansy. I mean she was the one who threatened you Heidi not him. And you said he just sat there which is really not like him."

Heidi smiled to herself convinced that Draco must have been under a spell of some sort. _Pansy must be more evil than I thought _she thought darkly.

"Well anyways Heidi watch out when you're on prefect duty tonight," said Hermione carefully. Heidi grabbed a turkey leg and started to pile her plate with corn and mashed potatoes. Despite the threat and her friends warning she felt too relived to know that it was just a simple love spell. However, she was still going to have a serious talk with Draco about this later if she ran across him tonight on duty.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry "I'll make sure we keep her safe," and with that comment Harry nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze before returning to his turkey meet.

Draco who was watching them like a hawk in the distance almost choked on his pumpkin juice. He knew they were just friends but the sight of those two together just made him sick. He hadn't seen Heidi for the past two days and he didn't remember much from today either. He had fallen asleep on the black leather common room couch only to awake a few hours later feeling like he got hit in the head by the whomping willow. Draco turned and looked at Pansy from the distance and had a sinking feeling she might have been behind what happened to him today. Draco looked to the Gryffindor table and thought of how odd it was that Heidi didn't sit on the bench that faced his table tonight.. _Pansy is a dead woman_ he thought.

As Zambini talked to him about the latest London reports, Draco noticed Heidi leave the group for the Great Hall. _Undoubtedly, going to bed before she's on duty tonight_ he thought. _Why am I not smart enough to do the same?_ Draco's thoughts daydreamed into a fantasy of being privileged enough to watch Heidi sleep in his arms when he was brought back to reality by Goyle.

"Draco what's wrong with you?" he asked in a stupid voice.

"Ugh nothing Crabbe," replied Draco not caring if he got the names wrong. No, he'd talk to her later when they were secluded at night.

The dark corridors showed no signs of life as Heidi walked past sleeping portraits on Head Girl duty. Everything was still, even the portraits of famous witches and wizards were sleeping soundlessly as Heidi patrolled the corridors. She breathed deeply as she took light steps around the next corner.

Heidi was not a strict prefect, nor did she take lightly to others breaking the rules. She had been in enough adventures at Hogwarts to know that sometimes there were times for exceptions. Mostly she would patrol the top floors with other Gryffindor prefects, the Ravenclaws would patrol the East end and the Hufflepuffs , the first few floors. Only the Slytherins had the pleasure of patrolling the dark and cold dungeon hallways.

_As if someone would risk detention to see Snape_ she laughed to herself.

Maybe she wouldn't see Draco tonight. It all depended on whether he wanted to make the effort. She sighed. She hated getting the run around.

As she turned the corner Heidi was dumbstruck to find, not a wandering student but, Pansy yet again, her wand pointing in Heidi's face. She smirked to herself and just as Heidi grabbed her own wand through her robes she heard Pansy's shrill cry, "Incendio" then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was making his way up the moving staircases to the seventh floor_. I hope she's up here_, he thought to himself. He knew something went wrong today but, at dinner he had felt he would be able to set it straight with Heidi. She was always careful to listen to his side of the story. _Just like she did in the tower, _thought Draco.

Stepping off the stairway, Malfoy spotted a fifth year Gryffindor prefect who looked confused as to why a Draco left his post in the dungeons.

"Stop looking at me like that!" commanded Draco. "Where is Walsh. I have Head Boy business that needs to be addressed!"

The fifth year shrugged his shoulders. "I saw her a couple of minutes ago Malfoy but, I haven't a clue where she is now."

Draco scowled and pushed past the prefect. He walked for what seemed like hours until he could nowhere find Heidi. He even checked their secret tower and still there was no sign of her. _Perhaps she came to look for me?_ He thought hopefully.

However, even when Draco returned to the dungeons he could not find a sight of his forbidden love. Malfoy sighed in the damp dungeon hallways. It was almost dawn; he had to get some sleep before the start of classes. Walking up to a damp stone wall, he shouted the "pure blood" password to enter the empty common room. Though he had a full two hours of sleep he knew he would be fighting his raging mind for reasons why Heidi wasn't there tonight.

In the morning sunlight, Hermione rose from her four poster and glanced around the room fully expecting to see all four girls in their beds but, Heidi was missing from hers. _Probably got to the Great Hall to study_ thought Hermione.

Taking her time to make her way down for breakfast Hermione was concerned when she only saw Harry and Ron seated at the table. Slamming her books down she looked at the two boys with raised eyebrows and an alarmed expression,

"Where is Heidi?" she asked

"We assumed she was with you like always," said Ron starring at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Well she wasn't in her bed this morning so…" Hermione made a pleading face at Harry. Harry too felt there was something wrong; call it Gryffindor intuition if you will. He glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed the absence of Pansy Parkison.

"Pansy," he stated simply. Ron paled as Hermione began to pace.

"Well if anyone knows where she is it has to be Malfoy", said Ron. Within a moment the three Gryffindor's immediately made their way up to the Slytherin table to address the prince. Stares came from every end of the hall for people knew their heated history.

Draco sat next to Zambini, his worst fears confirmed. Harry lead the group to Malfoy, who was trying his hardest not to show concern. Or at the very least scream to the entire castle that he loved their best friend.

"Where is Heidi, Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"I assure you Scarhead I don't know," said Draco surprisingly calm. "I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy was the person you should be yelling at."

"You're her boyfriend you should kn-"

"I'm **not **her boyfriend," said Draco darkly."It's not my fault that I have a lot of admirers," he added arrogantly.

"You know you really are a scumbag Malfoy," whispered Hermione.

"Shut up Mudblood," Draco shouted. What did they know? "It's a shame Pansy didn't take you instead of her. Walsh was in the very least tolerable."

Not wanting to say anymore Draco got up from the bench and walked briskly for the doors. He hated having to say all that but, he had to play the bad Malfoy for them of all people. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Potter and friends had skipped school to save their friend. _She's mine_ he thought fiercely _This is all my fault he thought miserably. _

As he made his way to the school entrance he noticed the Gryffindor trio talking earnestly about a broom and leaving with a cloak._ I guess I'll just have to beat them to her. _

Heidi's head was spinning out of control. She opened her eyes dizzy of the shaping room around her. The walls were made of back stone and she realized she was in a imprisonment cell as she raised her head off the floor and turned to grasp the steel bars. Heidi frantically thrashed her pockets for her wand and breathed a sigh of relief to find it still in her pocket. _Dumb Parkinson_, she thought to herself.

A door in the far distance unlocked and Heidi heard the approaching sound of footsteps. She struggled with all her strength to lift herself up to stand but, she only move her head from one side to the other. Looking up she found herself starring into the black eyes of Pansy Parkinson who wore a smirk on her face.

"Ah – so I see you're finally awake" she drawled. "That's convenient. Now I wont have to wait to torture you anymore."

"Damn you Parkison," Heidi yelled fully knowing that she might be regretting saying anything in a few moments. "You won't get away with this!"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Won't I? No one knows where we are – not even Draco," she smirked at Heidi's horror struck face. "You'll think twice about taking Draco away from me again Walsh," and with that she shouted the unforgivable curse of crucio at Heidi's heart.

Heidi screamed at the top of her lungs unable to feign how unbearable the pain was. It ripped through her soul. Her body thrashed against Pansy's curse trying to rationalize itself and slither away from her but, it was no use. _Oh Draco where are you?_ Thought Heidi as she occasionally saw black spots appear in her vision. Pansy was laughing cruelly as the pain worsened and Heidi's screams became less loud for her body was giving up. An hour or so passed before Pansy stopped the curse. Heidi breathed heavily feeling a heavy weight on her heart.

Hoping that Pansy would leave was an understatement. Pansy then kicked Heidi hard in the stomach which forced the air out of her and she found it hard to breathe. She prayed silently to her friends, to Draco, to anyone who could help her out of this hopeless situation. Turning to leave Pansy headed towards the doors but, stopped momentarily. Striding towards Heidi she leaned over her,

"Draco won't think you're so pretty now," she smirked kicking her in the face with her black shoe. Leaving Heidi in darkness, she could feel her face swell from the skin exposure to the open wound. Crying would do her no good. It would only hurt where Pansy had kicked her. Still Heidi gathered whatever courage she had left and fell into sleep aware that she was weak enough to perhaps never wake up.


	7. Draught of the Living Death

Pansy left the torture room giddy with pride that she had caused Walsh such utter misery. Yet this was still not enough for Parkinson. She wished to never see Heidi at Hogwarts again much less in the same classroom with Draco and she intended to keep him under her love spells for a very long extended period of time until all this blew over.

There was a knock at the dark doors. Pansy clapped her hands giddy upon the arrival of the potions carrier. Whenever witches or wizards were in desperate need of a potion they simply made contact to order potions from town potions carriers. Although it would take a "special" potions carrier to give her the ingredients she so desperately needed.

Pansy stepped into the doorway and turned the brass knob to face a dark haired bearded man with yellow teeth. Pansy smiled at him back and forked over the fifty gallons she promised him in payment. The potions carrier nodded and snatched the money into his robes. Setting down the potions box he glanced at Pansy for a moment then returned to the box to carefully lay out instructions and the mixed ingredients. Turning with a bow he set off into the dark night with a snap. Pansy immediately shut the door and turned to her potions with boggled eyes.

Within ten minutes Pansy had conjured a "Draught of the Living Death" potion. She smiled to herself as she eyed the green liquid.

"One sip of this and the victims eyes with close forever…In the sleeping death," she cackled wickedly quoting the potions advertisement. Pansy was thankful that she had come across such a potions master while she was in Knockturn Alley over the summer otherwise she wouldn't know what to do with Walsh.

Marching to the cell of her victim, Pansy noticed Heidi was still unconscious. Her lifeless body was still in the same position she found her last, her thin frame looked to weak to stand. Pansy smirked as she looked at the lifeless body_. As it was she was probably on her way to her deathbed anyway so why not just hurry the process?_ Pansy's smirk became more arrogant as she lifted the cork from the potion bottle. Lifting Heidi's head she rested her neck on her leg and hoisted her body forward.

Although she was badly bruised, Pansy envied her beauty even in a near death situation. Slipping the green liquid between her lips Pansy managed to get Heidi to drink the potion down to the last drop. Smiling, Pansy raised herself up and looked down upon the sleeping girl.

She had to find a way to get rid of her body _But how?_ wondered Pansy. A simple killing curse would do the trick but, then Pansy was too much of a coward to even think of that. She liked the drawn out process of torture a lot more.

Parkinson whipped out her wand and shouted 'wingaurdium leviosa' to Heidi's lifeless body and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Dropping her on the silk sheets of gold, Pansy let out a sigh and wondered aloud if she should just toss her body into the London Channel? That would be funny thought Pansy as she day dreamed the possibilities.

Heidi's body lay face up in a graceful position. Through her face you could almost detect the tears she had cried the night before.

Suddenly awakened by her thoughts Pansy shrieked upon hearing the sounds of breaking glass and the rustle of the wind. Pansy galloped down the stone stairs until she was face to face with Draco Malfoy who had already dismounted his Nimbus 2001.

He stared at Pansy with pure hatred in his eyes and raised his wand in Pansy's direction.

"Dra- Drakie poo.." she stammered. Pansy was suddenly very afraid of the cold look in his grey eyes.

"Give- me- Heidi," he demanded. His eyes stared at her unblinking but, with dangerous piercing.

"Now pookie you must understand," said Pansy starting to retreat from Draco "I did this for us."

"There isn't a us," said Draco advancing toward her, "and soon there won't even be a you."

Cornering Pansy he knew Pansy would never dare use magic on him and in a sick way he wanted to torture her just so she'd know the pain that she inflicted on his beloved. Draco shuddered with the thoughts and yelled a curse with ferocity.

Pansy screamed in terror as the curse lifted her from the ground and slammed her into the stone wall adjacent from the stairs. Pansy looked at Draco with hurt in her eyes and collapsed her head on the floor. With this Draco started running up the stairs knowing that Heidi couldn't be far.

He knew he didn't have much time, whether Pansy came back for a fight or Heidi was minutes away from death meant that he had not the time to waste. Entering a rather large bedroom he drew his eyes to the sleeping girl in the bed before a set of windows.

"Accio broomstick," he muttered and his nimbus appeared by the window side. Of course Draco failed to even notice this for he collapsed at the side of Heidi immediately.

"My darling….my life," he muttered grasping hold of her hand. He stared at the bruised face of Heidi and he felt actual tears starting to well. She looked so beaten… so so .. dead.

Draco pressed his ear to her bosom and could only faintly hear a heart beat.

With this Draco actually smirked. "Even death could not part your beautiful grace Heidi," said with passion.

Lifting her bridal style, he rested her in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her to grasp the broomstick with both hands. Hearing the faintest sounds of footsteps, Draco kicked off his broomstick and swept off with Heidi into the night sky.

Flying through the night's air Draco managed to hold Heidi tightly and maneuver his broomstick to the Hogwarts grounds.

Wasting no time, Draco brought Heidi into the Hospital Wing through an open window and layed her down in one of the beds where Madam Pomfrey assumed she had been brought in by one of the Gryffindors.

Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in alerting Professor Dumbledore and the Gryffindor trio that their friend was safe in her care. She tended to her wounds and changed her into the traditional Hogwarts hospital robes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jogged down to the wing as soon as they finished their last class. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Heidi's condition, as she gasped and walked over to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron distressed.

"She's had quite a beating if you ask me," stated Madam Pomfrey. "Probably been hit with the elements of some unforgivable curses"- Harry flinched at those words- "Yet she's still alive but, I haven't been able to wake her."

Hermione pondered aloud. "Perhaps I should go to the library and check out a book of sleeping spells."

She turned to Madam Pomfrey who was adjusting Heidi's pillows. "Madam may I have your permission to look in the restricted section?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and Hermione left in a flash.

While all this was happening, Draco was watching behind a pillar in the far corner of the room. He stared enviously as Harry who was able to care for Heidi so openly while he the Slytherin Prince was subjected to hiding behind a pillar!

Harry bent his head down to Heidi's chest to listen for a heartbeat. Draco's eyes widened at the sight. It was enough to make him want to jump out from behind the pillar and strangle Potter.

But, that wouldn't do any good! Draco's tears were starting to well again and he quickly used his sleeve to wipe them away. Still his grey eyes only produced more as he watched Ron and Harry exchange grim faces.

_Heidi please wake up_ he pleaded silently _I swear on my life I'll break every git's body if you never look upon me with that beautiful smile again!_

When Harry and Ron finally left to meet up with Hermione, Draco emerged from his hiding place. He had to think of somewhere where he could get direct help in potions and who else than the potions master himself!

Draco ran over to Heidi's bed and kissed her cheek. "_I'll be back love and when I do you'll be smiling once more."_

It was easy for Draco Malfoy of all people to ask Snape for advice for it was common knowledge thought the school that he was a favorite. Why bother searching for hours in a library when he could just ask someone?

Draco made his way down to the dark dungeons where he knew the potions master would be lurking. Professor Snape was exactly where Draco knew he'd be- behind his large desk grading potions. Draco approached him cautiously.

"Sir," he stated. Snape looked up from his papers. "I was wondering if you knew anything about sleeping spells or potions or err anything like that," asked Draco.

"Well Mr. Malfoy one can figure that someone who is alive but, is put to a death like sleep is under the Draught of the Living Death," he said slowly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And what may I ask Professor is the cure to this infliction?"

Snape eyed him carefully. "One would need the use of a wiggenweld potion that will save you from most deathly states."

A wiggenweld potion! Could it be that simple? Draco walked over to Snape's potion collections eyeing them innocently. Snape stared at Draco with annoyed curiosity.

"Although I wouldn't feed it to anyone because as a result one may become ill."

At last Draco grabbed the tiny bottle he was looking for. Before Snape could stop him Draco turned his back on the potions master and said "I'll be back with this."

Heart pounding, Draco realized that Snape hadn't followed him and as he rounded the corner into the fourth floor hospital wing realizing he was alone in the dark room. It was past ten and most students were in their dormitories. Even Harry Ron and Hermione must have gone back to Gryffindor tower.

Draco proceeded to approach Heidi's bedside. The moon from the window reflected onto her face. Uncorking the potion, Draco spread the potion onto his lips.

Corking the potion quickly Malfoy put his arm underneath Heidi's body and kissed her fully on the lips. The wiggenweld potion smeared on hers and brought life back onto her face.

Breaking the kiss, Draco watched Heidi's eyes flutter open and she started to smile at the sight of Draco.

"Draco," Heidi said reaching up to caress his cheek in the pale moonlight.

Malfoy grabbed onto the hand that held his face. His grey eyes welled with tears.

"Thank Merlin," he said tenderly moving to wrap his arms around Heidi's body. As he began to kiss her face and neck frantically Heidi felt as if she was living in a dream or maybe was she in heaven? She remembered the last time she was conscience she was being tortured by Pansy and here she was now in Draco's arms.

…. "I thought I lost you," continued Draco.

"I'm not dead?" Heidi asked suddenly grasping the sheets around her.

Draco laughed softly. "No you're in the Hospital Wing. Why would you think that you're dead?"

"I- I don't know. One minute I was being tortured by Pansy and then next I'm with you that sounds like heaven to me," she said.

Draco smiled slightly for he couldn't joke just yet about his fears. He had guilt about leading Heidi into this situation. She went through all this torture just because she liked him!

"I'm so sorry Heidi," said Draco shaking his head. "But I promise Pansy won't get away with this there is no reason for you to fear her again. Dumbledore finally did something right – (Heidi rolled her eyes) – and promised Potter that she'll be extremely punished."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Draco," said Heidi in a shaky voice. "You did nothing, you rescued me."

"How could I not?" asked Draco. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked at Heidi who looked a little livelier just on the weak side.

"You should get some rest," said Draco. "I'll take you home to your mother tomorrow."

"You're going to take me home?" Heidi asked. She suddenly felt sick all over again. She knew Draco would have to find out sooner or later but, she didn't think she'd have to tell him now.

"Of course Princess," said Draco with a kiss on the cheek. "You're house maids will be able to take perfect care of you. I haven't been there since we were kids!"

"Well you see Draco- it's changed since you last been there," she said softly.

"I believe it," agreed Draco "Malfoy Manor just got a Jacuzzi and a few more guest chambers," he said eyeing her.

Heidi just stared at Draco silence. He'd just have to find out on his own. Hopefully he just wouldn't insult her like the Weaselys.

"Draco please don't leave me," she said holding onto him as Draco tried walking from the bed. Draco stroked her hair and hushed her.

"Alright you win I'll stay but, I'll be gone before Madam Pomfrey gets in here."

"Deal." Heidi looked into his hypnotizing grey eyes. "You're eyes captivate me. Remember when I said that?"

Draco smirked. "Yes I remember saying how that was how I lured you under my spell," he purred.

"Did Harry and the others come to visit me?" she asked softly.

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter and friends came. They were also very concerned about you're condition."

"I hope I didn't worry them too much!" said Heidi thoughtfully. "I want to go to class tomorrow."

Draco chuckled. "You need to rest sweetheart. I can't have you galloping around the castle in your condition. Not to mention your bruises need to heel and what about quidditch practice- you can't be getting beaten up!"

"Thanks mom," replied Heidi jokingly. True she did have a hidden love for the special care and caution he put out for her.

"I really don't want you to go," she stated as Draco tried standing up a second time. Draco chuckled. Alright all right you know I can't say no." Heidi smiled.

As Draco started to walk back towards the bed, he was disturbed by Harry and Ron who had snuck back to the wing to see Heidi. Turning the corner Harry and Ron were startled to see Malfoy approaching Heidi's bed.

"Malfoy get away from her!" yelled Harry

"What Potter are you afraid I'd touch some blood traitor filth?" he asked niceness gone. He was shocked by their presence.

Ron whipped out his wand in the darkness. He knew he'd have to be careful in order to stop Madam Pomfrey.

"I swear I won't let another bloody Slytherin hurt my friend," warned Ron

"Is that a threat Weasel?" asked Malfoy pulling out his wand.

Harry also pulled out his wand. "Just what in Merlin's name were you doing here Malfoy?"

"What's it to you scar head?" he asked maliciously. He hated Potter with everything in his heart. A smile part of him hurt to know that he would always run into situations like these through the course of his relationship with Heidi.

"It matter's to me because your girlfriend almost killed her," said Harry as sparks started to fly from his wand.

"She's not my girlfriend Potter but, I can tell you must have something for Walsh here otherwise why would you be here?"

"Because she's my friend!" yelled Harry as Ron stared at the now awake and panicked Heidi. "You don't even know what it's like Malfoy- you've never had love in your heart for anyone."

Heidi rose from the bed with all her strength to back her. Running from Draco's behind she grabbed onto his arm just as Malfoy raised it to curse Harry. The two fell over to the ground. In the midst of all this Heidi wondered why anyone hadn't heard the entire racket

"Heidi!" Harry and Ron yelled in illusion. Draco immediately got up from the backfire of the curse and brushed himself off.

Heidi got up from the marble floor and shouted, "Will you three stop it! Malfoy wasn't trying to hurt me he was- um trying to see if Pansy was here."

"I know Potter," said Draco obviously going along with Heidi's story.

"Just get out of here Malfoy," said Ron quietly. "And don't let us ever catch you with her again." Harry gave Malfoy a death glare

Draco smirked in reply to the threat and gave Harry a shove with his shoulder brushing past them. As Harry and Ron approached Heidi, she noticed Draco look back at her a final time before he rounded the corner to darkness.

Harry lifted Heidi into his arms and proceeded to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry what- what are you doing?" Heidi hissed. She knew what kind of reaction Draco would have if he saw her being in his arch enemy's arms. Still she was too weak to put up a fight.

"I want to make sure that no one hurts you," said Harry. "Obviously if Ron and I leave you alone you're going to get hurt by Malfoy or something."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "And besides Fred and George mailed me all your favorite goodies from their shop

"Chocolate peanutbutter broomsticks and chocolate frogs?" she asked joyfully.

Ron laughed. "With limited edition wizard cards and you know we both have the best collections in our house!"

"What are we waiting for let's go then!" cried Heidi as the three continued up the stairs.

Draco Malfoy who was slowly walking down the stairs turned, his robe flowing backwards. He heard Heidi's laughter and saw her in the arms of Potter! She and the Weasel git were on a moving staircase a few floors above in darkness.

_So that's how Potter wants to play?_ He thought to himself. _Well I guess the battle is on then. I have to take Heidi home somehow tomorrow and those two are not going to spoil my plans. _

He watched as Ron blabbed about something that made Heidi giggle with childish excitement.

_At least I hope not. _


	8. The Prince and the Pauper

Heidi woke up on the Gryffindor common room's couch the next morning. She had no idea if Madam Pomfrey was looking for her but; she felt good enough to be on her feet again. She looked around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione on the neighboring couches and chairs, covered in Wesley's chocolates and candies.

_Should I wake them up? _She wondered. After all, they did do something nice for her but; Heidi figured they wouldn't miss her too much if she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Walking down the steps she noticed the whispers of other students and the typical flash of Collin's camera. Usually this only happened at the end of the year feast when she went on an intense adventure- not before the Christmas holidays. It didn't take a genius to figure out nothing would be the same this year not when he only hate became her only love.

Heidi sat next to Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas at the Gryffindor table. She faced the Slytherin side in hopes of a glace at Draco who was in conversation with Flint.

Digging into his scrambled eggs, Neville couldn't help himself; "Hey Heidi I heard something when on between you and Parkinson." The Gryffindors around them looked up.

"Want us to take care of Malfoy," asked Dean Thomas smirking slightly at the idea.

Heidi panicked. "NO! – I mean no Dean that won't be necessary- really- because Dra- I mean Malfoy didn't do any harm."

"Well I guess you're right," said Dean thoughtfully. "Though I would like a good excuse to hex that rich pretty boy."

Heidi said nothing in reply and at her breakfast. She just was thankful to Merlin that it was a Saturday so she had time to make up her school work that she missed during the accident.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Draco had noticed that Heidi was eating and unaccompanied by Potter!

Draco quickly tore out a piece of parchment and wrote a message:

**Meet me in the tower **

Folding the paper into a bird shape as he did when he wrote boyish prank notes to Potter in his third year, Draco casually sent the bird flying across the room with a flick of his wand. Thankfully no one took any notice when the bird appeared on Heidi's lap for most of the Gryffindors were preoccupied with Neville's spell casting.

Heidi tore he eyes from Neville's flaming hair and looked down at the paper bird fluttering its wings for a final time before going still. She glanced up at Draco across the two tables; he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Heidi glanced at the scrawled message. _The tower?_ Heidi thought nothing of disobeying Draco's request and especially since he saved her life. She crumbled the slip of paper and lifted herself from the bench. Glancing at Malfoy quickly, she gathered herself and bid farewell to Neville and Dean as she set out for the tower.

It was still morning, the window panes illuminated with fresh sunlight despite the chilly air of winter's approach. She walked up the seventh floor staircase and glanced behind her. Surely Draco was trailing three floors down.

Heidi slowly walked across the marble floor to the suit of armor. After giving a quick look to see if no one was around she whispered the password and stepped into the threshold. Heidi walked up the stairs of the small tower and at long last reached the circular room. Walking over to the small couch she plopped down. The couch didn't have much of a back to it nor was it very comfortable for sleeping but, in any case Heidi continued to call it a couch just the same.

A few moments later, Heidi heard the movement of the wall below her and the large footsteps of a man softly approaching. Heidi didn't know why but, for some reason she felt nervous as if she had something to be afraid of. What was this new found timidness? After all it was only Draco.

Draco saw Heidi on the couch and smirked strutting toward her with a fixed gaze. He lifted her into his arms without a word spoken and kissed her fully on the lips. He gracefully almost skillfully worked his way through her lips and let his tongue seep inside with her permission. She wrapped her arms around him, running his hair through her hands.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Heidi smirked at him and said, "Did you drag me all the way up here just to snog?"

Draco laughed. "No, but I figured now was as good a time as any and besides this is a perfect time to bring you home for a little bit."

Heidi looked at him. "How will we ever get out, I mean it's not like we can evaporate."

Draco smiled, "We'll use floo powder of course! This is a secret chamber yes? So it shouldn't be blocked from the anti floo travel spell."

"Oh," replied Heidi. Draco walked into the fireplace. He faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Coming?" he asked. Heidi nodded and grabbed onto Draco. She was surprised to learn that he remembered her address but knew the actual house would soon be irreconcilable.

With a woosh, Heidi felt the travel spell of floo powder lift her from the ground then as her vision adjusted she noticed she was in her room.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. This was not the place where they had played years ago. Nor was it an appropriate place for a wealthy and powerful Malfoy.

Draco's eyes darted around the room. _I must have said the wrong address_ he thought _but, then why is Heidi not saying anything?_

He looked around the wooden and poorly plastered walls. There was a desk a large bookshelf and a small bed. Draco walked alongside the desk. He spotted photos of Potter, Granger and Weasley in happy frames and a lone picture of a smiling man from which Draco dimly remembered from childhood.

"Dra- Draco I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner", she stuttered sitting down on the bed. Draco approached the bed almost cautiously. His eyes could not tear away from the noticeable thinness of the sheets and the despicable poor quality of a mattress.

"What happened?" he asked. He wasn't sure where Heidi's mother was but, he sat down on the bed and listened to her story, the story that removed her from his life until now.

"And once he died there was no money left because the Death Eaters burned everything including the money we transported out of Gringotts", said Heidi.

"And you've been here when you're not at Hogwarts"? asked Draco horrified. This was no place for one of pureblood status especially not for such a woman like Heidi. No wonder she couldn't afford the broomstick!

"Well, yes", said Heidi slowly. "Though I do have to admit its gets pretty lonely sometimes."

Draco looked away in guilt. Wasn't it bad enough that she was covered in bruises now he felt the crushing sensation of abandoning her.

"I wish we were talking back then," he started to say. Heidi smiled.

"I can't blame you. We were in separate worlds."

"Yeah well – things would have been different …if you were with me," interrupted Draco.

"In Slytherin?" Heidi asked raising an eyebrow quizzically. "I don't know Draco maybe that could have happened but, you could say that the lifestyle I lead now is quite different than a Slytherin."

"Does Potter know about all – this?" he asked

"No," she said shortly.

Draco looked up from the floor and into Heidi's green eyes. His grey eyes decoded a mixture of comfort and hidden sorrow.

"Heidi," he said softly. "Do you miss him?"

That question caught Heidi quote of guard and the tears began to well. She flung herself into Draco's arms in the midst of gasps and tears.

He held her tenderly stroking the hair on the back of her head. Then she heard him say something that touched her heart. "It's going to be okay Heidi," he whispered in her ear.

No one had ever said that to her before. Words so common yet so tenderly used. She felt less alone, less stressed and truly cared for. She remembered her fifth year at Hogwarts, how she had confided in her short relationship with a Ravenclaw named Tommy. She remembered the painful memory of her confessing her loneliness and how she missed her father. He said in reply a sweet you shouldn't be bothering me with this you should talk to a wizard shrink.

Not surprisingly, Tommy broke up with Heidi two weeks later for a girl who actually needed and ironically already had a psychiatrist. Perhaps he was happy now that he didn't have to listen to his girlfriend now.

He looked at her then at the picture of the smiling brown haired man in the picture.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "You look just like him," he muttered affectionately. "He would be so proud of you – just like I am."

Heidi was glowing underneath Draco's uttered words. "Beauty too rich for use, for earth too fair."

"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked excitedly. "I have a whole stack of Shakespere books on my shelf! My mom bought them at a used book shop and I just love"-

She stopped speaking, embarrassed by the words. Draco only chucked, and Heidi who was feeling rather sensitive about her home.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me and my house now?" she asked. He looked into her eyes.

"Heidi – no – please don't say such things. I know what I said to Weasel but, please believe me when I say that I care for you."

Her breath relaxed and sat back down to rest on his chest.

"I want to give you so much please believe me when I say that." His grey eyes thought of how a princess should properly be treated not like that muggle fairytale Cinderella. Heidi was already a precious gem in his eyes but, when would she be treated like one? Draco felt disappointed that he wasn't there in her life to know that Heidi loved reading or any of her other hidden loves.

Suddenly, Draco felt his heart beat faster and faster with passion in his soul. "Heidi," he whispered. "Heidi," he began to kiss her neck smoothly and gently. Sensitivity sprung from Heidi's body and she gasped at the nips he made with his teeth.

He kissed her mouth fully. "I have to tell you Heidi", he said urgently "How much you mean to me. You're the most caring person I've ever met."

Heidi gasped again but, this time not from the passionate kissing.

"I love you", he said helpless in her arms.

She had heard these words before two years ago but, there was something far more different by the way he looked at her expectantly with mesmerized grey glass eyes.

"I love you too Draco," she whispered in return, tears started to form in her eyes again for she couldn't believe she had a second chance at love.

"What's the matter?" he laughed 'You'll never be lonely as long as I'm around – promise." He said in a serious tone.

Heidi's heart filled with joy. She felt a weight lift off her heavy heart and she pulled Draco almost on top of her for a deep kiss.

"I love you too Draco," she said again.

All of a sudden there was a creak of a door in the main room outside Heidi's bedroom and she realized that her mother just walked through the door.

"Ah the reason why we're here," said Draco suddenly getting up. He turned and smirked at Heidi who was still on the bed. "I wonder if she remembers me?"

As Heidi responded with, "I'm sure she does," Draco reached for the door knob. When Draco opened the door, he was by the nervous looking woman in the congested parlor.

Mrs. Walsh blinked furiously unsure that the young man standing in the threshold of her daughter's bedroom was Draco Malfoy? He had grown so much over the years to a handsome adult but, she could recognize the signature Malfoy sheer blonde hair Yet there was something unmistakable about his grey eyes – they were so memorable.

"Hello Ms. Walsh," greeted Draco. "Do you remember me?"

Mrs. Walsh stared as Heidi came up from behind him. "Hello mother," she muttered shyly.

"Heidi?" she asked. "What are you two doing here? You should be at school."

In truth Mrs. Walsh feared the Malfoy's for their reputations as Death Eaters. Was this someone that Heidi should be hanging around with? After all, Death Eaters killed her father.

"Well Ms. Walsh I'm glad I could finally see you again," said Draco politely. "You're just as kind as I remember."

Draco disliked the uneasiness between himself and her mother. Not only was the situation awkward because of his parents, but also due to the fact that he had not seen this woman in how many years?

Ms Walsh stared at Draco with a sense of uneasiness, the memories flowing back to her. …

_Lucius Malfoy banged his fist on the table. "Now see here Walsh to reason!"_

"_I understand where you're coming from Lucius but, I don't want betrothal this early for my daughter that's such old school play."_

"_Yes but, keeping the pure blood line is important wouldn't you agree?" he argued back."Draco would provide for Heidi and they would be even more powerful than we are now. With his connections and her obvious power"- _

"_That is enough," said Walsh sternly. "We're done with this discussion. My daughter will marry whoever she sees fit As much as I admire your son I will respect her free will."_

_Lucius scoffed but nodded his head respectfully….._

Draco looked up and noticed her mother eyeing him. Draco smirked to himself. Perhaps this whole meeting the parent's idea wasn't going to work out as planned.

Suddenly it occurred to Draco that telling Mrs. Walsh what happened with Pansy may not work in his favor. After all, it was pretty obvious what reason Pansy had for hurting Heidi and therefore Draco would automatically be labeled as the root of the problem.

Heidi's mother offered the two to some dinner but, Draco quickly refused conveying the urgent sense to do his long forgotten homework.

After a few quick goodbyes and nervous stares from Mrs. Walsh, Heidi and Draco walked back to the fireplace from where the arrived.

The house had gotten colder due to the newly fallen snow. Heidi shivered as Draco pulled out a blue velvet floo powder bag.

His thoughts were reminded of how she shouldn't be under these muggle commoner conditions. Draco fought the urge to spit bitterly on the weak floorboards.

Stepping into the brass fireplace, Heidi held onto Draco tightly as the drifted back to Hogwarts. She wondered why they left so soon. Especially since Draco talked so earnestly about seeing her mother again.

They landed in the circular tower room. Heidi glanced out the window and saw the falling snow cover the school. She turned back to Draco and questioned how long were they gone?

"Dunno," he answered walking down the tower steps. Heidi followed him quickly to catch up. Draco walked slowly and Heidi hurried to catch the blonde before he reached the knight entrance door.

From the back she admired him and how strong he looked with his broad shoulders, and muscular build. Suddenly Heidi was in back of Draco and that is when he stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"Don't worry I won't leave without you," he laughed and kissed her.

Draco left a few minutes before Heidi and she retreated to the common room portrait across the hall. Hermione was there to greet Heidi and of course question where she was all this time and Heidi gave a typical answer. It hurt her heart inside to have to lie.

Over the agonizing minutes of study Hermione giddily gabbed about the romantic plans Ron and her had for the Christmas holidays. Heidi couldn't help but, feel a twinge of jealously. For when would she be able to love as freely as Hermione?

H


	9. A Lion in the Snake's Den

For the first time in the several years at Hogwarts, Heidi did not sign the list pertaining to students who would be staying during the holidays. Draco had invited her for the Christmas season and she automatically accepted.

Students were collecting their trunks in the common room lining up before Professor McGonagall who was yelling the names of students to be counted off thus exiting the portrait hole.

Thankfully the common room was crowded enough so she didn't have to try too hard to not feel guilty about leaving her friends. Ron and Hermione stood by Heidi as she waited in line to meet Professor McGonagall on the list.

Ron who had rolled up the sleeves to his robe glanced at her disappointed.

'Oh do cheer up Ron," said Heidi. "After all, you'll be with Hermione for most of the week," she added with a giggle.

"Doesn't mean we won't miss you," he replied. "For bloody sake we've always had fun over the holiday break. I'm sure you wont be having as much fun at your mother's"-

"Ronald how rude!" interrupted Hermione. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Heidi.

"Well Heidi have a great time. Just don't get into any trouble."

Heidi laughed and promised she wouldn't. She turned and saw Harry approaching alongside Ginny.

Harry cracked a grin and tossed Heidi a package. "This is for you Heidi."

"It's from all of us," added Hermione. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Heidi glanced down at the package she grasped in both hands. "Thank you everyone!"

"It was my idea," said Ron quickly. Hermione gave him a look.

"You really shouldn't have!" said Heidi tearing off the paper. "I have your presents underneath the tree but, promise you won't upon them till Christmas."

"Can't promise you that mate," laughed Ron as Heidi tore the rest of the paper off.

Inside the box was a small gold painted statue of a lion standing on his hind legs in a mighty Gryffindor position. Gryffindor was imprinted on the bottom in red writing.

"We thought it only fitting that you should receive this," said Harry "After all only a true Gryffindor would up with what you do."

Heidi placed the lion down on the couch and grabbed Harry in a bear hug. She picked up the lion and stared into its ruby colored eyes. "Wow this is amazing!"

"Don't worry it's not real gold," said Hermione "We saw it one window in Hogsemede and we just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Heidi's heart swelled. She was so proud to have friends like these. "I'll write everyday," she promised.

Starring into the trusting expressions of her friends, Heidi was suddenly overcome with shame. How could she not tell her friends about Draco? She took a second glance at the lion. Gryffindor meant a life without Slytherins. Was she being true to herself? To her friends? Or even to Draco? She put the lion back in its box.

"Heidi Walsh!" Professor McGonagall called.

Heidi nodded to her friends and stepped in front of her teacher. "Happy Christmas Walsh," she said sternly and crossing off her name.

She then stepped through the portrait hole and ran to the first floor where everyone was gathered; talking about holiday plans and the amazing things they would be doing with their family.

The atmosphere was smooth and lighthearted, as if everyone around them was filled with the Christmas spirit.

Draco Malfoy stood ready for his carriage standing next his dark leather trunk. He ran his hand through his smooth blonde hair as Zambini approached him wearing an almost matching black wool coat.

"So any plans for the holiday Draco," asked Zambini. "My parents are taking me to Capri."

"Afraid not this time," said Malfoy, "I'm taking Heidi to the Manor with me for the holiday."

"Really?" said Zambini surprised. "You're parents are alright with you courting her?"

"My father adores her," stated Draco pleased. "I don't have the slightest clue why. I mean we were childhood friends but, Father always thought highly of her."

"Maybe she has incredible powers," whispered Zambini.

"Maybe," said Draco slowly. "Father always did have a weird thing about magic capability in the pure blood line. However, the days of pleasing my father for his sake are over. I'm taking Heidi home because it pleases me," he said proudly.

"I'm glad for you Draco," agreed Zambini. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"I don't think I've been this happy," muttered Draco. "At least not since I was ten."

Students began hustling to their appointed carriages. Draco bid Zambini farewell and searched for Heidi indiscreetly.

Draco found Heidi in a white fluffy turtleneck hidden by a red wool coat. She was talking earnestly with two Hufflepuffs.

Malfoy coughed and Heidi looked up. She quickly excused herself and started to follow his direction.

Crossing the entrance threshold, Heidi was blinded by the snow falling intensely to the ground. She grasped her box and trunk handle tightly looking for Draco in the sea of white. He was quite noticeable in his back coat and she saw him enter a black coach with dark green curtains.

Heidi trailed him; quite sure that no one would see her in the dense storm. The carriage door was opened and she quickly rushed inside. There was no mistaking that a rich Slytherin owned this carriage. The seats were black leather, the green curtains had snake like curtain holders to keep their shape.

She looked at Draco across from her, he was smirking.

"Well we'll be home soon enough," he said "Then I can properly take care of you."

Heidi blushed and stared down at her box lost for words. Her thoughts interrupted by Draco's questioning.

"What is in the box?" She looked at him then opened the lid revealing the lion inside.

"A Gryffindor lion," he said lifting the object. "Kind of an ironic present don't you think? Especially since you'll be in a Slytherin's den soon."

Heidi laughed because she was thinking the exact same thing. "I'm looking forward to seeing the Manor; I haven't been there in so many years."

Draco smiled happy that she was excited. "Don't worry my little Gryffindor; I'll make sure that the experience is memorable."

"What do you think you're parents are going to say when they see me?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry Heidi, they'll love you and besides you'll be spending most of your time with me," he added with a smirk.

She smiled and got up from her seat and plopped down next to Draco. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her and kissed her. The kiss warmed up her body despite the chilly carriage and she ran her fingers through his hair passionately. All of a sudden the carriage cane to a standstill.

Breaking the kiss Draco muttered, "We must be home."

Draco walked to the side of the carriage and opened the door. Heidi quickly followed and gasped at the sight before her.

Malfoy Manor was larger than she remembered from her childhood. Its massive walls and romantic balconies were breathtaking, besides the delicate vines that covered a few stone walls. Needless to say, the mansion was above par on the expectation level.

Draco tossed the luggage to the ground muttered a quick spell. Two house elves immerged from the wooden doors of the front entryway and made it their duty to carry the trunks.

Heidi realized that Dobby, the house elf Harry freed in their seconds year was not to be missed and that Hermione would have a cow with her S.P.E.W foundation if she ever knew about this.

"Master Draco," croaked a rather ugly elf, "Master Malfoy and the misses are waiting for you in the parlor."

Draco nodded and grabbed Heidi's hand.

He led her through the first floor hallway of looming pictures and dreary walls. Draco guided Heidi silently and swiftly to the large room called the parlor. Heidi was amazed that Draco knew this place like the back of his hand. Although he lived here his entire life Heidi knew it would take her seventeen years alone to learn every hallway.

A matching blonde couple met them in the parlor. They were seated in comfy chairs around an expensive looking coffee table. They starred at Heidi with almost the same expression that Heidi's mother gave Draco.

"Miss. Walsh," nodded Lucius Malfoy. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I return that pleasure," said Heidi smoothly. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the holidays."

"Not a problem at all," cooed Draco's mother Narissa. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "We're delighted to have you here. Draco will have to show you your room."

Draco grabbed Heidi's hand again and led her up a marble staircase.

Once they were out of sight Narissa quickly removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I couldn't tell if she was under a love potion or not, did you have something to do with this?" she hissed.

"No darling. I gave up on that almost eight years ago. If Draco is indeed courting Walsh's daughter I would call it… mere good fortune."

Narissa laughed. "Would he bring her here if he wasn't in love? Just thank Merlin that it wasn't that Parkinson girl and someone with pure blood _and_ good taste!" she sighed and muttered. "This just proves how much I don't know my own son."

"Worry not," said Lucius, "I'm sure Draco will enchant her enough to love him in return. Hopefully he can suck out Walsh's muggle loving tendencies."

"Oh Lucius," Narissa suddenly cried. "He is not under our control anymore!"

"I know," muttered Lucius starring at his silver cane, "I know- but, I trust my son's judgment to make the right decisions for this family as long as he holds to tradition."

Meanwhile five floors above, Draco was showing Heidi around the mansion. He walked down a narrow hallway and kicked a cherry tree door open. Inside was a beautiful white bedroom with dark brown wood furniture.

Heidi gasped and walked inside. The large bed in the middle of the room was a white canopy with a large array of pillows. The cherry tree furniture matched the flooring and the white rug trailed to the double doors which led to a balcony overlooking the outdoor pool and garden.

Draco smirked at her open mouth expression. "This is a bedroom you deserve to be sleeping in."

Heidi smiled and hugged Draco. He released her and muttered, "Let's find my room shall we?"

They turned out the door and had not to look far. Two doors down was Draco's room decorated in pine green coverings and black wood furniture.

Walking back outside Draco smirked as he turned to close the door.

"We have plenty of time from now until dinner, I suggest you take a bath and change into something in your room's closet."

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?" she asked.

"Because," said Draco, "**I** picked them out." Turing away smirking, Draco left the hallway.

Heidi recovered from her blushing and went into her guest room. She walked over to the double doors of the closet and pulled the knob open. Inside was a bright array of the most beautiful clothing she had ever seen in witch fashion. It was ten times better than the draws she used at her own home.

"At least Draco has good taste," she mused leafing through dresses.

She was stuck between a red, more conservative dress and a form fitting dark green dress. Was Draco trying to make a point? No – they were just dresses for Merlin's sake – nothing to read into.

She reached out and took the knee length green dress of the hanger and laid it on the bed. It had a beautifully cut off the shoulder strap and the Christmas green would do wonderfully for her hair color. She decided she would wear this – after all, it would probably please Draco's parents.

Noticing a side door in the room, Heidi turned the knob and gasped at the sight of the bathroom. It was huge compared to anything she had ever seen. The titled floors trailed to a marble jaccuzzi looking tub, with plants and mirrors for cosmology everywhere. She was completely baffled. No wonder Draco was speechless when he saw her house.

She turned the water on with a flick of her wand and saw the large amounts of bubbles appear. Slipping in her breathed in a sigh of relaxation. Minutes ticked by and Heidi never felt so pampered – and this was only a simple bath!

There was a sudden knock on the door. Heidi sank to her shoulders underneath the bubbles. "Come in," she called.

Draco appeared sticking half of his body out from the door. "Dinner will be soon, I hope you're almost ready," he said smirking.

"Yes," she replied shakily aware of how awkward the situation felt. "Can you get me a towel from the rack and throw it over here?" she asked.

"No," said Draco simply disappearing . "If I came in there I don't think I'd be able to help myself."

And with that he left snapping the door shut leaving Heidi to process what he just said.

Half an hour later, Heidi had put on the green evening dress brushing her hair in the room's oval mirror. There was another knock on the door, and Draco walked in to look at her.

"Do you always dress up this much for dinner?" she asked

"Just on Christmas Eve," he replied softly. She turned in her dress gracefully.

"Do I look alright?" she asked looking down to inspect herself.

"My darling, you look wonderful tonight," he said gazing at her. Heidi smiled and gave him a tender hug. Draco kissed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

Downstairs in a different part of the manor, the dinning room was decorated in Christmas decorations of all sorts in rich glittering enlighten. Draco walked over to the area of the long table where his parents sat, eating in silence.

Heidi was amazed by the dinning room table. For why would a small family of three need a table suited to fit fifty? Nonetheless, she sat in the chair Draco pulled out for her and looked down at the soup presented in a china cup.

She noticed three different spoons and three forks on either side of her plate and was mesmerized about what to do. Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eye and whispered;

"Start on the outside and work your way in." Heidi blushed and picked up the outer spoon. How could she have lost what she was bred to learn during childhood? _Oh yeah poverty _she thought sadly.

The dinner continued in eerily silence drifting past the governmental topics of the ministry and ordinary occurrences. Lucius was becoming more passionate about mud bloods and their spreading of filth through the magical world.

"Given the time when I may speak to the minister I will bring up the curses these filth have brought to us," he sniffed.

Heidi who was well behaved through the dinner couldn't help but, huff at these words and insults. Draco glanced at her expression and ceased the growing danger.

"May we be excused?" he asked. Narissa nodded and Lucius babbled on.

Draco led Heidi by the hand and shut the door behind them. Before Heidi could say anything Draco started.

"Look, let's just say I've been more open to that subject lately, but it's important for my parents to keep a high opinion of you regardless whether I care about their opinions."

"Draco you know how I feel about that subject," said Heidi "They basically yelled about the condition muggles live in and you know how I've been living these past few years."

"Yes they are a bit thick headed I know," said Draco, " But, what they think doesn't matter."

Heidi turned and looked the other way crossing her arms. Draco moved in front of her and grabbed her arms in his hands. His eyes bore into hers intensely.

"Remember what I said in the tower?" he asked in a different tone. "I said that I wasn't my father and you know that," he whispered.

"I know Draco, I know," said Heidi hugging him. "But, it just seems like they're checking if I'm allowed to be with you based on their belief system."

"Don't worry," he said kissing the top of her head. "They will accept us soon enough."

Draco and Heidi walked back upstairs to their rooms.

"Sleep well," said Heidi kissing Draco quickly. She turned to her closed door to open it but found herself again in the arms of Draco.

"You call **that **a goodnight kiss?" he asked teasingly, kissing her more openly. His hands traveled through her hair and rested on her hip. Heidi broke the kiss and bid him good night shyly.

"Sweet dreams," he called back sighing before shutting his own door with a snap.

Heidi ran to her bed, changed into a comfortable set of pajamas and started writing her promised letter to Hermione.


	10. Once Upon A December

The next morning Heidi awoke to the pleasant realization that today was Christmas.

She pulled the silk sheets from her body and brushed her hair at the nightstand.

Heidi rummaged through her own clothing through her own clothing this time and

put on a red sweater with dark jeans.

There was a knock at her door, and Draco popped inside. "Happy Christmas Heidi," he said walking over to her with a soft kiss.

"I have a present to give you!" she said excitedly reaching for a compartment in her trunk.

"I do too," said Draco with a smile. "We have the house to ourselves until dinner. My parents went to some show."

"Alright," she replied, her hands searching through her trunk pockets. "What do you want to do? I'm not exactly sure how Christmas is here."

Draco chucked. "Well if you were looking for an emotional family experience, don't expect anything but, I'm all for opening presents. I can have the house elves bring up the trays."

"Can't we bring up our own trays?" she asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

In reality if Draco was taking to anyone else he would sneer and say that was a stupid idea. But, when he looked at her face gesturing the innocent question he was patient.

"No darling, that's they're job. I mean remember when we were children? They always used to bring us our lunch outside when we didn't want to stop playing."

Heidi was thoughtful. She thought house elves were wrong, but, she didn't want to push the matter further.

Draco muttered a spell from his wand and Heidi was greeted by a five foot decorated Christmas tree. It's lights twinkled reflecting off the white walls of the room. Draco proceed to walk up to the tree and grab a small box from a lower branch.

Heidi smiled as he approached her searching her eyes. She too had a present, hidden behind her hands. Suddenly two timid looking house elves appeared carrying breakfast trays with a loud crack.

"Master and the Mi-Miss," stuttered an elf. "Here is your breakfast. We'll put it on the floor in the corner." And with a little bow the elfs avaporated.

Heidi, distracted by the elfs, failed to notice Draco suddenly beside her. She could have jumped a mile when he whispered huskily, "Well silly are you going to open you're present?"

Heidi tossed him a small box in exchange for his. Draco began to unwrap his present. He gave a rare open grin as he lifted the lid to reveal two Quidditch World Cup tickets for the summer season.

"Wow these are amazing!," he declared eyes sparkling. "I mean they're such amazing seats how did you-?" he stopped and looked at her questionably.

"That doesn't matter," she replied softly thinking of her desperate saving

frenzy. "Anyways, I'm glad you like the seats I was fortunate to get them since they seemed to be the most popular!"

Draco scooted closer to Heidi on the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked at the package that laid on her lap.

"Go on then," he encouraged. "Open it."

Heidi looked down at the small velvet box and lifted the lid. Inside was the most breathtaking piece of jewelry she had ever seen. -a stunning square emerald ring. The brilliant green color was wrapped around with white diamonds in a square shape. Though the ring was beautiful, Heidi felt overwhelmed by the idea that it was hers. _When have I ever owned something so beautiful?_, she thought. Placing the ring on her finger, Heidi noticed the detail of the band. Two joined silver snakes seemed to be holding the gem in place. A pleasure shiver went down her spine.

She looked into his cold grey eyes. He smirked in return. "I know," he whispered, holding her body close, "It's not half as beautiful as you."

"Draco," she muttered, "You're so thoughtful and- "

"Speaking of thoughtful hold that thought," said Draco pulling out his wand. With a quick wingardium leviosa, the breakfast trays floated to their area.

He smirked again looking at her, "Now where were we?" he asked slithering his way around her body for a kiss.

"Merlin I hate that smirk," Heidi said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Most girls find it irresistible." He began to kiss her neck playfully.

Heidi gasped then whispered, "Well I'm not really like other girls am I?"

Draco stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in the eyes. He let his fingertips graze her cheek bone and run through her hair.

"No," he said sternly. "But, that's why I love you so much."

"I'll wear the ring as much as possible," she promised. "After all you are my gem."

Draco smiled and lifted a glass of milk. "Let's eat breakfast then we can enjoy the rest of the holiday."

After they were finished eating, Draco took Heidi gently by the hand and guided her down the main stairway. On the second floor she was pulled down a dark narrow hallway to a set of double doors.

"Draco I barley digested my breakfast what is it?" she asked.

Draco smiled to himself. "Just close your eyes."

He watched her shut her eyes and whispered, "No peaking," in her ear.

Heidi heard the door open and both of her hands were lead by Draco into the next room.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked. She heard the whooshing of curtains opening from different spots in the room.

"Yes," he breathed. "Now you can open them."

Heidi gasped and turned in a full circle as she stared down the biggest library she had even seen.

"I've never seen so many books in all my life," she gasped taking a step forward.

Draco could hardly contain his excitement. "You like it?"

"It's wonderful," she said running to a shelf.

Draco grinned at his triumph. Why did he not think of this before after he went to her house? His personal library held little use for him, especially now that his father was making him do ministry work to prep him for an after graduation job.

"Then it's yours," he replied.

Heidi turned back and smiled at him, too preoccupied with the books to pay attention to much else. Draco had never seen someone so giddy over reading, unless you counted the mudblood, but then she was only interested in textbooks.

"Hmm," muttered Heidi, "I want that one," she said pointing to the light blue book on the highest shelf.

Draco reached for his wand but, he stopped, watching Heidi reach her arm to when the book was and pull it off the shelf – without a wand.

However, Heidi took no note of this and began to flip through the book.

"Uh- Heidi?," Draco asked. "How did you do that?"

Heidi looked up. "I don't know really. I was always able to do things like that without a wand but, I bet loads of other wizards can do that."

"No Heidi they can't," said Draco shaking his head. "It's a rare gift when a witch doesn't need a wand to produce spells and it's mostly wizards not witches who carry that gift."

"Well this explains why Voldemont was always so interested in me," said Heidi and Draco flinched at the name.

"Nonetheless," continued Draco, "Can we please keep this a secret between us? I mean I don't know what kind of a loon would try to take advantage of your skills but, lets not take any chances."

"Don't worry," said Heidi, "Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore know. Besides it's not like there are any dark wizards wandering around Hogwarts in disguise," she joked darkly.

Draco didn't even smirk. "You know I lost you once, then almost permanently this year. I won't have that happen again." He walked up to her grasping her hands. "I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for trouble."

Looking into Draco's eyes Heidi was suddenly flashed back to her third year when the same words were said from Mr. Weasley to Harry before they boarded the train.

"I don't go long to trouble; it finds me – but, okay Draco if it will make you feel better."

Draco sighed. "We better be getting ready for the Christmas party."

"Party? What party?," Heidi asked curiously.

Draco hit his head with his palm. "I forgot how long it's been! Yes- we have an annual Christmas party in the ballroom. I always found it exciting before we head back to school."

"Will there be anyone from school there?" asked Heidi slowly. Horror slowly crept onto Draco's face.

"Merlin, why didn't I remember this! I didn't think it was too important that Slytherin families would be there but, followers of You-Know-Who will be there as well." His eyes bore into hers. "They can sense powerful magic and they'd surly want to bring you to their master."

Heidi felt dizzy. The last time she encountered Voldemont she had spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing. "I have to get out of here." She quickly put the book she was holding on the shelf and abandoned her new favorite room.

_How can this happen? On Christmas when I just got here? Things were going so well as if I went back to my childhood_. These thoughts raced through her mind as Heidi ran down the long hallway floor. She didn't know why she was running from Draco, who was now pursuing her but how could he be so blind to lead her to Voldemont's henchmen? She might as well have a dinner party with him for Merlin's sake.

Once upon the main stairway she began running up the stairs, not certain where the owlery was but, sure it was located on the highest floors.

"Heidi stop please!" Draco called from below.

_Why did everything have to be ruined? I'll never fit into his world,_ she thought miserably as tears started to well in her eyes. _Wouldn't Draco rather have a Slytherin than go through all this trouble? _

Heidi glanced down at her right hand which bore the emerald ring. It glittered proudly on her finger. She felt guilty for running away like a child but, that didn't stop her when she saw the owlery on the top floor. Panting, she flew through the arched doorway frame locked the door behind her. Inside was a cold, hay filled room of stone over looking the evening sky.

Almost immediately there was a pounding on the door. "Heidi Walsh you open this door immediately!" Draco ordered. Heidi wanted to scream how she felt but, the words wouldn't process. Instead she took as seat next to a snowy owl that reminded her of Hedwig and wiped her tears.

A momentary bang elapsed then she met the eyes of Draco starring at her.

"Why," he asked in an angry voice, "did you run from me?" The anger was replaced by a look of hurt as Heidi tore away from his gaze and petted the owl.

He walked over and plopped himself next to her.

"Heidi," he said carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she suddenly sobbed. "I just don't see how this is going to work out for didn't you even think of what the consequences might be if you invited Harry Potter's best friend to an all Slytherin get together."

Draco's face hardened with this logic.

"I guess I didn't ," he admitted. "I was so excited to have you over and with my parents warming up to you I sort of let that fall through."

Draco wrapped his arms around Heidi and she wearily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you freaked out about them finding out about us," said Draco

"I thought for a moment it would have been better if you were with a Slytherin or someone with your background that way you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble and"-

"Don't be ridiculous," said Draco interrupting. "I love every moment spent with you and if I had to hide this for the rest of my life just so I could be with you I would. Sometimes I wish"-

"You wish what?" she asked

"I wish I could walk openly with you hand in hand in a Hogwarts corridor and tell the world that you're mine," he confessed. "I know you feel that way two that's why we're in this room."

Heidi chuckled, "Yeah childhood was so long ago. Nevertheless, I think that someday soon you'll have your wish and we'll be happier than we ever were before."

Draco smiled. He kissed her, engulfing his arms around her. They broke the kiss and starred into the setting sun.

"Christmas isn't over yet," he muttered, "We can still make it to Hogwarts before the party starts."

"But, what about your parents?," asked Heidi.

"I think they'll be disappointed but, I know how father is with showing off magic skills and a show and tell isn't smart with room full of ex Death Eaters," he replied darkly.

Heidi nodded. "I'll start a letter to Hermione and let her know I'm coming back." She started for the owl. "And I'll write a letter to Dumbledore letting us know of our return," said Draco. He made a mental note to write tow different letters for both of them. _This __**is **__getting harder to manage_ he thought.

When they finished writing and packed, Draco arrived in her room wearing a sleek pair of dress robes. Heidi looked him up and down.

"I thought we were going back to Hogwarts," she said. "What's with the robes?"

"We are going back to Hogwarts", replied Draco with an excited smirk."But, we'll also be attending the ball as well so let me change you into something suitable to wear."

He flicked his wand at Heidi and she was engulfed in gold sparkles. Her clothes were transformed into a dress of sparkling silver, her hair done in soft curls.

"I don't underst"- started Heidi but Draco interrupted by taking her hand and leading them to the fireplace of her room. With a muttering of the secret tower they were off into the night.

They arrived exhausted in the fireplace of the hidden tower room. Heidi placed her trunk down and looked around. The tower was illuminated by floating lit candles, the walls covered in evergreen tinsel. In the distance the soft playing of violins could be heard playing a sweet tune.

"I know you were disappointed about not attending the ball but, maybe this could make up for it?" he asked with a hopeful look.

Heidi giggled and took his hand. He wrapped a tender arm around her and she lifted her arms over his shoulders. Draco guided his date managing to maneuver whilst keeping contact with Heidi's eyes. As the violins began to pick up the pace so did the couples feet as the waltzed smoothly and skillfully in the candlelight.

Heidi's silver dress glittered against the combined light of the candles and the reflection of the moon from the tower window. This cold December night had made then united against their doubts but little did they know that someone else had returned to Hogwarts unexpectedly.

Pansy Parkinson walked through the abandoned main entrance not unaccompanied. She turned and gave the signal to a tall pale faced Slytherin with black hair and soulless eyes. This seventh year's eyes were cold but, unlike Draco's had a vicious animal gaze to them.

"And they're all here?" he asked in a smooth commanding voice.

Pansy turned and looked into his eyes. The hairs on her back stood and she shuddered.

"Well not all of them," she said playing the well informed man. "They'll be back when the holiday's over."

"And that's when the fun will begin won't it?" he asked mockingly. A shrill voice of evil laugher echoed through the hallway as the pair descended to the dungeons.


	11. Hell to Pay

"What is the name of a spell that can turn animals into water goblets?" quizzed Hermione.

A week after the Christmas holidays were over students at Hogwarts were still daydreaming of sugarplums, but the teachers had moved on and moved forward. McGonagall was giving her second quiz of the week today.

"Uh – uh ," stumbled Ron half trying to remember, shuffling through his collection of wizard cards.

Heidi traced the detail of the library table as she ran though her memory.

"I got it!" she exclaimed "It's veraverto!"

Hermione smiled and turned over to another flashcard. Her eyes darted to Ron and she sighed.

"Ron," she muttered slowly. Ron raised his eyes.

"I'm listening!" he looking back at his cards. Heidi started to giggle as Hermione's nostrils flared.

Ron glanced back at Hermione's enraged face and said. "Hermione we're graduating in less than five months. Can we finally start relaxing?"

"What about _after_ Hogwarts," piped Hermione and Heidi's heart sank from the words.

"I've gone through both Heidi and Harry for their career portfolios and you're still playing cards!"

Heidi wasn't sure if she should walk away while she still could or break up the fight. Luckily the answer came with Harry's arrival.

"Hey everyone what's up?" asked Harry. Hermione and Ron looked in the opposite direction.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Harry to Heidi.

"Nah they're just at it again," said Heidi with a wink.

"Ah," said Harry nonchalantly. "Has anyone noticed anything weird about the new Slytherin?"

The three looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you say that Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well it's just that every time I walk past him…. my scar starts hurting," said Harry.

Heidi, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with mixed expressions. Harry's scar always signaled trouble.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for anything," said Heidi gathering her books. "In the meantime I've got to run. I have things to do!"

"What could be more important than your exam?" yelled Hermione to Heidi's back.

The three starred at the now empty library hallway.

"Sometimes I feel like she's hiding something," sighed Hermione.

Heidi huffed as she tried to carry three overly large textbooks to a seventh floor passageway. She needed to speak to Draco and see what he knew about this "new student." Perhaps with Pansy back at school the two could possibly be linked. Or worse maybe he was linked to Voldemont.

All she needed to do was meet him in the tower before classes as long as she didn't –

WHAM! A sudden bang landed her and her books flying across the stone floor. Heidi turned and looked up at a dark haired student starring down at her.

"Oh – sorry ," he said but, his faced illustrated the opposite. "Here let me pick those up for you." He started lifting the heavy textbooks.

Heidi rose to her feet and brushed her skirt. "Thanks," she replied and gestured her hands for the books.

The dark haired boy ignored this and asked, "What is a pretty woman such as yourself doing alone in a hallway like this?"

Heidi almost wanted to laugh at the pick up line but, she was always polite.

"I'm just getting ready for class."

"Ohhh so you don't have a boyfriend," he said, his dark eyes narrowed.

Heidi looked at him cautiously. "Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"My name is Zapar," he said, "and I'm new here."

"Oh?" she replied, eyebrows rising. "I'm Heidi Walsh and I'm not so new here."

"I know who you are," he said starring at her.

Heidi pressed her lips together in a tight smile. _Weird… very weird_ she thought.

"Well nice to meet you see you around," she said turning away and hurrying up the next staircase.

As the stairs moved to the adjourning floor she turned around, noticing Zapar was nowhere to be seen.

A shiver went down her back. Perhaps Draco would have an opinion on this mysterious Slytherin.

_Maybe I left Harry and the others too soon _she thought. _After all, I'm sure they're suspicious now. _

She clutched her books tightly and proceeded to the seventh floor. On the way she ran into the loathed caretaker Argus Filtch. This greasy long haired squib was notorious for sending students to detention for the littlest of things. Last week Ron was stopped for having mud on his shoes from practice and sent to detention.

"Ahh so what do we have here?" he said in a creepy voice. From behind his waistcoat, his cat Mrs. Norris, hissed.

"Um, I'm a prefect Mr. Filtch.." started Heidi slowly.

"I know exactly what you are!" he said interrupting. "I guess that makes you think you can cause trouble and get away with it? Well I'll keep a close eye on you for now on."

Heidi shoved past him. She was counting down the days when she could finally give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

With her patience level falling, she looked around before the statue and whispered the password. Usually Draco could be found here when he wanted to get away from everything. Heidi smiled to herself.

Climbing the stone stairs she noticed the blonde sitting on the small couch reading parchment papers.

"Exams?" asked Heidi from behind him.

"No," said Draco slowly not looking up. "Actually I'm looking at ministry job openings in a higher position."

"I hope you're not doing that for your father," said Heidi

Draco smiled and looked at her. "No – for me."

Heidi returned the smile for a second then turned to the window. A typical grey winter day was bent on the horizon.

"Draco," she said gently sitting down next to him.

"Hmm?" he responded propping his right foot over his knee.

"What do you know about …Zapar?" she asked quietly.

Draco placed his papers to the other side of him and looked at Heidi. "Why do you ask?" he said concerned.

"It's just that Harry said his scar hurts him when he's around and I don't know- I just get this horrible feeling when he's around me," she ranted.

"I don't know anything about his past or his whereabouts, " said Draco "But, if you can help it I really don't want you near him."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Draco's grey eyes flashed. "Because he's just the type of person that would take advantage of a girl."

Another shiver went down Heidi's spine. "Well he did ask me if I had a boyfriend."

"And do you know what he_ does_ to his girlfriends?" he asked in a slightly scary voice.

All of a sudden Draco sounded a lot like what would be her father if he were around.

"Draco who told you all this?" asked Heidi

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "No one had to tell me. It was just common observation over the past two weeks."

Draco's thoughts raced of Zapar charming girls for school information, and disgustingly hypnotizing them for his usage- sometimes without their consent. Thank Merlin he wasn't in his dormitory.

"Heidi, please keep yourself at a distance," he said taking her hand. "Don't go channeling your magic without a wand."

"Draco don't worry about it," said Heidi. "I'm a big girl. I don't always need someone watching over me."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and gathered her things.

"Where are you going now?" called Draco

"Too class," she replied walking. "It's time for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh bloody hell!" shouted Draco running down after her.

Heidi laughed as they exited the tower. As she and Draco departed ways she felt a funny presence around her.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

Despite the chilly weather, class was still held in front of Hadgrid's hut. Heidi wrapped her red and yellow scarf around her neck and oh so casually looked behind her checking Draco a few steps behind.

As she approached the Gryffindors all bunched together, she ran into Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys," she sang. The other two returned not so happy faces.

"What's wrong now?" she said slowly.

"Hagrid is trying to make us communicate with the merpeople in the lake," said Dean

"Hmm," said Heidi "I don't recall that being in the course syllabus."

The three set out toward the glossy lake and using her common sense Heidi wondered if it was part of the lesson to communicate with merpeople when they're habitat was iced over.

In the distance Heidi spotted Ron and Harry by Hagrid's side, she joined them.

"o- kay class yer goin ter be managing the lake this af'ternoon," said Hagrid

"Who said students should do you're chores!" shouted Pansy rudely. A group of Slytherin's snickered and Heidi could make out Draco smiling. He caught he eye and stopped abruptly.

Hagrid sighed. "I was goin to ask yer to yes manage th' lake but, take care of th' animals you'll come cross around it such as merpeople, crabs, hinky pucks and I'll be separating yehs inter pairs."

Hagrid began walking through the crowd randomly pairing Slytherin's with Gryffindors.

Draco was able to catch onto this quickly and stood beside Heidi, or at least close enough.

On the opposite side of Hagird's path stood Harry who was being closely loomed over by Zapar.

A seventh year Heidi recognized as Draco's friend Zambini walked over to Draco's other side.

"Arry can you handle this one?" he said gesturing his head towards Malfoy.

Draco gave Hagrid a loathing look and walked over to Harry's side. Zapar was looking crestfallen.

"Ron," said Hagrid "Pair up with Zambini and Heidi get acquainted with the new boy."

Harry and Draco both swerved their heads around to look at Zapar who was openly smirking. Draco cursed under his breath. Harry noticing this stared at him suspiciously.

Draco looked up into Potter's green eyes and asked, "What's wrong scar head?"

Harry shook his head and the two walked off to the lake. While the mass group of students did the same Heidi walked with them pulling Zapar with her.

Facing the icy lake shore, Heidi chose a spot that wasn't too far way from Harry and Draco but, then not very close. Lavender Brown and Millicent Bustrobe were dealing with a Murlap – a rat like creature found on coastal areas, known for it's sea growth on it's back.

Murlaps grow resistant to jinxes and curses and they sometimes eat the feet of anyone foolish enough to step on them.

Lavender noticed Heidi to the side of her and asked, "Heidi, do you and your partner want to help us with these things?"

Heidi nodded and Zapar followed almost stubbornly. She pulled out her wand but Zapar brushed past her and made her drop it on the ground by shoving past.

"Hey!" Heidi shouted. She walked over to the wand, arm outstretched, and without trying or knowing- the wand flew the short distance to her hand. Zapar's smirk became more obnoxious.

As they tried to clear the lake of pests, Lavender noticed Zapar practicing his spells a little too close to Heidi.

"Um hey new kid watch what you're doing," she said and Millicent snickered.

Zapar shrugged unable to hide his smile, "I was only aiming for the fire crab," he said apologetically.

Heidi rolled her eyes and looked over to Harry and Draco who were preoccupied with gnomes, a very easy, yet annoying challenge.

In that distracted moment Zapar casted a hex in Heidi's direction. She turned around suddenly and tried to stop the hex with her hand but, it only managed to slow the spell down yet, still knocking her to the ground.

"I see you haven't had any practice with your power," Zapar drawled not moving. Heidi slowly got up from the ground.

"What the bloody hell is your problem mate?" she asked furious.

"My problem is that I find you very attractive for someone whose not Harry Potter's girlfriend."

Millicent was almost on the floor now, laughing. Lavender stood dumbfounded, wondering if she should get the teacher. Heidi felt idiotic as she stood there flushing and fuming.

Zapar walked closer to her, "I'm really sorry for angering you Walsh, I mean you're just so clearly powerful.."

"What?" squeaked Heidi.

"Too bad I have to destroy your friend Potter," he said walking forward, Heidi noticed Lavender wasn't there anymore. "Looks like you'll have to be the first for his sake."

Draco looked up, gnome in his hand when he saw Zapar grab Heidi forcefully and crash his lips onto hers. His stomach did a painful flip, his mind did a blank. He clutched the gnome tightly causing it to painfully scream.

"OI!" yelled Harry next to him. Zapar smirked and dropped a now lifeless Heidi to the ground and advanced toward Harry.

Harry, bewildered by this pulled out his wand and advanced toward Zapar yelling, "Someone get Heidi!"

They began dueling viciously, the students running away, some cheering others frightened, for this Zapar character was highly advanced in his skill.

Draco rushed forward past the flashes of light to where Heidi lay. Ron was in the process of picking her up and Dean Thomas starred at him approaching with clenched teeth.

"Get lost Malfoy," he barked. "We don't need anymore Voldemont supporters here."

"Shove off, let me see her!" Draco demanded, pushing Ron off him. Ron pulled out his wand, followed by Dean.

It was the first time in his life when Draco was relieved to see the oaf finally approaching with Lavender.

"What's goin on ere?" bellowed Hagrid looking around horrified at the chaos.

A shout from Zapar rang in the air, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"The Dark Lord will rise to power again!" he cried freeing himself from Harry's grasp.

"You Potter!" he bellowed "Will have hell to pay once I suck the power out of Miss Walsh and I will unleash darkness upon Hogwarts with the Dark Lord's supporters."

Seamus and Dean tried using a counter curse but, both back fired without fail. Zapar started to make a run for the castle and was shortly pursued by Hagrid and a few other Gryffindors who could not catch him, running until he was mysteriously out of sight.

There was a tense moment, and then Ron muttered, "Hermione should be here in not in Muggle Studies right now."

Draco lifted Heidi off the ground into his arms. Harry, furious took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's chest.

"Let her go," he said forcefully.

"No," said Draco, his hair falling in front of his grey eyes. "I won't."

He took a deep breath surprised that Potter hadn't blasted him yet.

"Well I know that we haven't got much time because there's a dark wizard running around the castle but just here me out when I say this: I am not – nor have I ever been a He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named supporter," said Draco proudly. His voice rang in the silent afternoon.

"How does that have anything to do with Heidi?" asked Harry.

"Because Heidi – _my_ Heidi has been my girlfriend for sometime now."

A motion of gasps and fixed stares were upon Draco. Harry loosened his wand, just a little dumbfounded.

Draco swallowed hard, glancing at the body girl he cared for so much. He couldn't believe he was saying this now.

"And I love her."


	12. Revelation

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione, as the castle went into lock down mode. Hagrid had let Draco take Heidi to the hospital wing after much confusion.

As Harry watched Malfoy lift Heidi into his arms, he noticed not just the concern in his eyes but, how it all made sense! How could she fall for him!

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars and below it the four long House tables were lined with frightened and confused students. Every eye was fixed on Headmaster Dumbledore who was speaking from a platform at the top of the Hall. Behind him stood the remaining teachers, including members from the Order, ready to fight.

…."evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Prince. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion to evacuation point."

Ernie Macmillian stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted, "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

There was a round of applause. Ron and Hermione started to leave the Great Hall for the common room.

Harry momentarily distracted, returned to his frustration.

"I mean the signs were all there," said Harry. "The girl at the Halloween ball, Malfoy's appearance in the Hospital Wing, the Nimbus – it all fits!"

"And to think I suspected she had a crush on you," said Hermione with a slight smile.

"AND he's a Death Eater so it's obvious he wants to turn her over to Voldemont," said Harry.

Ron scoffed, crossing his arms. "How do you know for sure he's a Death Eater? I mean sure his father is but, Heidi isn't _that _thick."

"Where is Heidi by the way?" asked Hermione. They started to climb a few staircases.

"We were so shocked by Draco's speech we let him take her to the hospital wing while our mouths hung open," said Ron.

"Yeah – well we need to get her back from Malfoy before the Death eaters show up with Zapar," said Harry through gritted teeth.

Hermione breathed a worried sigh stopping at the top of the fifth floor staircase. "She'll be back in the common room by then – let's wait for here there. I'm a bit worried though about her usages of power."

"If she really knew how to control it or whatever she would have told us," said Harry. "Convenient that Malfoy found a powerful witch to date hmm?"

"Well when you put it that way Harry – yes I admit it looks odd," said Hermione with the same look she would use to solve a math problem. "But, let's not forget that they were childhood playmates."

"And lets not forget how he and the Slytherin gang tortured us," remarked Harry sharply. His fists clenched and unclenched. Ron and Hermione starred at him a few steps away.

"We'll continue this discussion later in the common room when she gets there," said Harry "But, for now we need to start preparing for battle against Voldemont."

"Well today has been typical," said Ron "First time we never saw a You-Know-Who- invasion coming and …a Slytherin royal and a Gryffindor defender are together."

As they walked on Ron's voice echoed, "Does this mean the Chuddy Cannons will finally win a game this year?"

Madam Pomfery could cure anything and although she was not a user to dark curses she had the keen ability to lift them. Within minutes Heidi was resting on the hospital wing bed conscious.

Draco, who was looming over Madam Pomfery the entire time, sat down on one side of the hospital bed. He looked into her green eyes and said,

"I thought we promised that you wouldn't be back here."

Heidi laughed and started to sit up, but Draco placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided her back down.

"Where's Zapar?" she asked concerned.

'In the castle…somewhere….supposedly," said Draco. "The entire school is preparing for battle just thank God they won't be using your powers."

"How did I get here Draco," she asked softly.

"I carried you," said Draco, his eyes bore into hers. Heidi felt the need to blush but, instead fiddled with her emerald.

"Heidi..." said Draco "I told them."

"You did?" she asked worriedly. "What did you say? How did they react?"

"How do you explain one of the most important things in your life and expect them to understand," said Draco. "Their mouths just hung open so I just left." Heidi started laughing softly.

"What do we do now?" she said suddenly. "So much has changed."

Suddenly Draco sprang from the side of the bed as Albus Dumbledore approached them. He wore a tired gaze and yet, there was the Gryffindor determination in them.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "My favorite forbidden couple."

"You knew?" asked Draco. Heidi casted a knowing smile. _Of course Dumbledore knew. _

"My dear boy do you not think I would have sent the Order to find Heidi if I didn't already know you'd try to find her yourself?"

Draco sniffed, not having an answer.

"And now," said Dumbledore, "Our school and the world we know it is in peril. I expect your father will be arriving soon," he said trough his half moon spectacles.

"Well I'm not a traitor if that's what you're thinking," said Draco curtly.

"On the contrary Draco, I know it's quite the opposite," said Dumbledore knowingly. "That is why I need you to protect Heidi after I ask a favor of her."

Heidi straightened in her bed. "What is it professor?" she asked

"When Lord Voldemont searches for the Chosen One as it is destined tonight, I need you to help make sure no one gets in the way," said Dumbledore. "It needs to be one on one."

"I understand," said Heidi. "But, how can my er- powers help?"

"You have a rare gift Heidi, and it is _your_ choice whether to use them for good -or evil," said Dumbledore. "But, I believe you already made that decision a long time ago," he said with a smile.

"You will need to channel your powers and protect those around us in a full shield, in order to keep Voldemont and the Death Eaters out of our hands for as long as possible," said Dumbledore.

"And what about her?" asked Draco skeptically with his arms crossed.

Dumbledore turned an amused gaze to Malfoy. "Since you're obviously concerned about Miss Walsh's welfare I think it would be beneficiary that you protect her in case Voldemont's followers come for her," said Dumbledore. "After all Mr. Malfoy it very well may be your father you're dealing with."

"What about that creep Zapar?" said Heidi. "He bloody well almost killed me! I suppose he's going to lead the Death Eaters here."

"Quite right Miss Walsh," said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid he won't be the only dark wizard running around Hogwarts soon."

Dumbledore then bid them a short farewell to catch up with the now panicking professors. Heidi raised herself out of bed.

"Come on," she bellowed to Draco. "I've got to see Harry and the others in the common room."

The two set off and discovered absolute mayhem in the corridors; Students crying, prefects trying to lead others to their common rooms. There was a loud chant from the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who were anxiously preparing for battle.

"I'm not exactly sure where I should channel a force field powerful enough to capsule the castle," muttered Heidi thoughtfully.

"Never mind that now, we need to see Potter," said Draco grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

When the reached the portrait of the fat lady, Heidi had almost forgotten that Draco was a Slytherin. Now would not be a good time to mention her second year experience with the polyjuice potion when the four tried to find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

"Heidi let go of Draco's hand and said, "Wait here."

Draco's face had been hardened into a serious fixation ever since the conversation with Dumbledore. Perhaps he was fearful about the battle ahead? _He looks awfully like his father when he's so serious,_ she thought to herself.

Entering the common room she immediately noticed the three by the fireplace and the awkward silence that greeted her entrance.

"Hey mates," she said. "I just spoke to Dumbledore and he told me I would have to use my powers long enough to keep the Death Eater's"-

"Heidi what in Merlin's name has been going on with you and Malfoy?" shouted Harry.

Heidi was a bit taken aback by the explosion and clenched her jaw.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that we would never be accepted and you don't know how many times I've wanted to tell you," she said softly.

"How could you _love_ the most arrogant, piece of Slytherin royalty out there?' said Harry.

"You should get to know him," said Heidi and Harry winced. "He's not a Death Eater."

"How do you know?" countered Harry. "How do you know that he isn't just trying to manipulate you like Zappar at the lake or try to use you to bring me to Voldemont?"

Ron shuffled in his chair and Hermione grasped his arm. Heidi and Harry were practically in each other's faces.

"You always said you wanted me to be in a relationship," said Heidi sharply.

"Yes just not with our worst enemy or the Slytherin prince," said Harry.

"Am I your enemy now Harry?"asked Heidi "Do I not deserve your trust because I've finally got someone for my own? Maybe you don't like this because you've always wanted to control the people in my life as if I'm your little sister."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Well perhaps if you'd rather be with Slytherins you shouldn't be friends with us."

Heidi's face froze. "I can't believe you're saying that to me." Hermione made an initiative that she was going to intercept but, Ron held her down.

With one glance around the room, Heidi walked out through the portrait hole.

Hermione raised herself from the couch. "You were a bit out of line don't you think?"

"Heidi is our friend and we have to accept her choice."

Harry scowled and banged his fist on the table. Ginny was suddenly running to them from the portrait hole exasperated.

"Dumbledore wants you in the Great Hall Harry," she said in a fearful tone. "And did you know Draco Malfoy is standing outside our common room?"

Fighting to blink back the tears in her eyes Heidi exited the portrait hole brushing past a hurried Ginny.

Draco was waiting patiently despite the screams and panicked sounds echoing in the hallways.

"So did you tell him?," he asked.

"I started to but, we had a fight about our relationship instead," said Heidi not looking Draco in the face.

Draco frowned. "Do you want me to go in there and finally kick the crap out of him?"

Heidi struggled to smile. "No, but thanks Draco," she sighed. "Come on let's get down the Great Hall. Dumbledore will need me soon."

Suddenly the fat lady's door swung open and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked through. There was a bit of an awkward silence as their eyes glanced at the person Heidi was standing next to but, they said nothing.

Harry said, "Heidi, I think I owe you an apology. You can love whoever you want and I'm not the boss of that. I was only scared for you because you're important to me as a friend." 

"But, I can't be friends with you and love Draco?" Heidi asked.

"Look I know I was wrong to try and change what you both have I just- well," stammered Harry. "Would it surprise you if we said this is kind of a shock?"

Heidi smiled knowingly. Draco merely nodded his head in understanding.

Hermione, starring at Draco asked, "Malfoy, what have the Slytherin's said about your relationship?"

Draco refrained from giving Hermione his special 'you're mudblood filth' look and instead responded politely, "Well actually only Blaise knew before hand and he approved but, I knew the others wouldn't. But I don't care anymore. I love Heidi." said Draco.

He turned looking Harry dead in the eye. "And I would _never_ hurt her."

Heidi interrupted what would have been Harry's comeback to say, "Look, we won't have much time to argue. Voldemont will be here and I've got to cast a shield on this place so the Death Eater's stay out."

"I hope Dumbledore is thinking of your safety Heidi," said Hermione. "Voldemont has been rather good at breaking down barriers."

"It matters," said Heidi "But, the most important thing is that I'm around to shield Harry and Voldemont when they duel. It must be one on one."

There was a sad sort of silence just then. A bittersweet sadness that something was about to happen.

"If you're protecting me then who will protect you?" asked Harry looking into Heidi's eyes for distress.

"I will," said Draco strongly. "I'm on Dumbledore's side."

Ron raised his eyebrows in shock. "What about your father? I'm sure daddy will be here to get Harry."

"I'll deal with him later," said Draco. "All I ask for now is your trust."

He held out a hand to Harry.

Harry looked at the hand then glanced at Heidi. She looked at him approvingly and he took Malfoy's hand in a firm handshake.

"Right then," said Ron "Let's kick some Death Eater arse." 

The lower floors of the castle were in complete peril, students were crying shouting and screaming either to run away or to gather support.

Heidi pushed past a few small first and seconds years to approach Dumbledore who looked rather calm.

"Ah Miss Walsh perfect timing," he said.

Heidi stood by the platform of the Great Hall and held out her arms. It was weird to have everyone expecting her to do something she felt she had little control over.

"Now repeat after me- and remember to try as hard as you can to not break contact," said Dumbledore warily. "Ruscuptem Maxima."

"Ruscuptem Maxima," shouted Heidi and there was a blast and whirlwind of magic being preformed. Amongst the outside windows Draco could see a shield of reddish color covering the castle.

"I want one of you to stay and make sure she doesn't loose contact," said Dumbledore. "Otherwise our castle could be torn apart."

There was a sudden shriek from outside the hall, Harry, Ron and Draco left Heidi's side to see what was the matter.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry as his girlfriend fought back curses of Death Eaters walking down the steps.

"How in bloody hell did they get in?" yelled Ron.

Draco gulped as he saw the figure of Zapar coming out of the shadows. He looked straight at Draco and suddenly his suspicions were confirmed.

"The tower," he whispered.

Harry and Ron rushed forward to plant curses on Death Eaters while Draco and Hermione ran back to the Hall to meet Heidi who was still in a trance of concentration.

"Should she break the spell now?" asked Draco "There Death Eaters found their way in."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "What! No – definitely not – just look outside," she said pointing to the windows.

Draco's eyes squinted to detect a mass of giant spiders and forest creatures on the roof and walls.

"If there are spiders then their must be.."

"Dementors," finished Hermione. "I have to go help Harry and Ron". She started to walk away from him but, stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"And Malfoy for what it's worth it's good to have you on our side."

Draco actually felt a smile on his lips. "Thanks. Er – Hermione."

It was not long before the Order arrived bringing with them Molly Weasley and Ron's older brothers as well as Tonks Draco's disowned cousin.

Amongst the screams and duels with Death Eaters, Draco, watched Tonks very closely wondering how setting apart yourself in the Malfoy family would lead you to such a situation. 

She did not look as "horrible" and "inexcusable" as his mother had said to him many times. Her hair turned different shades of red to maroon in interchanging motions.

Almost on cue, Tonks locked eyes with Draco from across the Great Hall. Immediately she withdrew her wand and instinctively Draco pulled out his.

Approaching him, she asked, "Draco….long time no talk -What may I ask are you doing with Heidi?"

"I… date her," said Draco almost sternly. "And I'm protecting her from letting off her charm she placed over the castle."

"You- you date her?" said Tonks astonished. "And I thought my mother was the only one brave enough to change the Malfoy ways."

"Tonks I really don't think it's right that my mother- er treated your mum like that for marrying a muggle"-

Tonks held out a hand. "Save it. I know what you mean. But, if you're telling the truth about dating Heidi then you must have had a change of heart….. Do your parents know you've had this revelation?"

Draco glanced over her shoulder to see the sparks of curses flying through the air.

"We don't have much time for talk but, they know I date Heidi yes- the whole school now knows. But, no my parents don't know how I feel about..what side I'm truly on."

An animal like shriek echoed the Great Hall, as Bellatrix Lestrange entered with her brother-in-law Lucius by her side. Bellatrix's hair was wild and unkept, her eyes were wide and fixed with pleasure for she had just killed Fred Weasley.

Beside her was Lucius Malfoy, who lifted the hooded Death Eater mask to reveal a well put together look. He searched the room scanning for Potter and the others. His hard grey eyes wandered over to Miss Walsh then lingered to Draco.

Draco froze as his father approached. He pulled out his wand and Tonks mimicked the action.

"Looks like you'll get your chance to tell him now cousin," she said.


	13. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's note:** I know- I got this one out a lot faster than the last time. If you have any suggestions as to what happened next feel free to tell me. I really like suggestions. And I appreciate the support I've had with loyal readers!

Lucius slowly approached Draco, cane in his hand. He wore an expecting gaze upon his son who did not return the favor. Lucius stopped in front of Tonks and Draco and gave Tonks the same look he'd give a bug at the heel of his shoe.

"Sorry, not going anywhere," she said as her hair changed deep red.

Lucius ignored her comment and turned to Draco.

"Come Draco; bring Walsh to present to the Dark Lord with me."

"No, father I won't I won't listen to you anymore," said Draco. "I'm not like you I'm on Harry Potter's side and- Dumbledore's."

"You WHAT?" said Lucius. "This is no time for games Draco, come with us."

"I'm not playing a game father," said Draco. "I'm a part of Dumbledore's Army now and I refuse to worship him."

Lucius's face twisted with rage. "Son do you understand the reward of presenting a witch such as this to the Dark Lord?"

"Oh I understand all right father," said Draco with a classic smirk. "But I'm not at all interested. Is that the reason why you wanted me to date Heidi? So I could bring her as a token to him?"

"Not exactly," said Lucius. "She is a good match, but it wouldn't hurt to see if she could open a few doors for us concerning Potter. Bellatrix enlightened me to the possibilities."

"Yeah well I'm through with her and with you if that's how you want to see the world," said Draco. "If that's what you want father fine, but you won't be taking Heidi from me."

Lucius paused for a moment.

"Your mother was right," he said. "I don't have control over you anymore. You're no son of mine. And because of that you'll pay more than your dear cousin over there," he said gesturing to Tonks.

"Too bad I have to do this- son," said Lucius. He pulled out his wand and screamed,"Cru"-

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Draco disarming his own father.

"Inverte Rapilile,"said Tonks immediately whose spell wrapped Draco's father in invisible chains.

"I'll take over from here," said Tonks. "Get Heidi somewhere safe. Somewhere no one else knows."

Draco nodded knowing exactly the place. He turned to Heidi and lifted her in his arms, pocketing his wand. Just as Draco began to walk away he heard Tonks call for him,

"Thanks for the help – cousin," she said with a smile smile. Draco nodded and walked away.

In the distance, Draco could make out the fight of Hermione battling Knox while Harry and Ron were dueling three wizards at once. And was that Mrs. Weasley with Bellatrix? Dodging past curses and jinxes he turned the corner to the first set of stair cases only to be barricaded by none other than Pansy Parkinson and Zapar.

"Well well well isn't this _touching?_" cackled Pansy walking down the stairs slowly alongside Zapar. Zapar had a hungry expression on her face seeing Heidi.

"Her powers are amazing enough to hold such concentration," he said in awe.

Zapar made a gesture to touch Heidi but, Draco held him back. "If you touch her I swear you're dead."

Heidi, losing concentration drifted back to reality finding herself in a dangerous situation. Immediately the charm was lifted off the castle something Hermione immediately noticed screaming, "The charm, Heidi!"

Blasts of wind entered the hallway and Heidi knew all hell was about to break loose.

A dark form started to swirl in the middle of the room. Harry wore a brave face determined to meet the figure behind it. He walked to the center of the Great Hall. A cold, cruel booming voice filled the air. It sliced like a thousand knives.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," said Voldemont. "Come to finally die?"

"I was about to ask you that same question," said Harry pulling out his wand.

Heidi knew she must act now, she had to put a field around them though she felt so incredibly weak from the hours with the charm."

Noticing her moment of weakness, Pansy raised her wand hissing, "ventre artinere!"

Draco gasped abruptly stopping his duel with Zapar. He leaped in the direction of Heidi and pulled her down. A sharp pain coursed through him, slicing the side of his stomach.

"DRACO!" Heidi yelled to her side. Draco lay on the floor, a pool of blood beginning to ooze. He tried lifting himself from his elbows but, he could not.

Heidi enraged looked upon Pansy with utter hatred. Pansy looked taken aback by hitting Draco; she looked to Zapar for guidance.

"This is the last time you'll ever bother us again Parkinson," said Heidi with a determined voice.

"Avada Kedevera," yelled Zapar.

"Expelliarmus!" said Heidi mimicking Harry's classic spell of choice.

_I need more strength_ she thought. Remembering the words of Dumbledore she began using the force within her to counter attack the killing curse.

A flash of green light erupted and Zapar lay motionless on the floor. Pansy's mouth stood agape transfixed on his now lifeless body.

Heidi raised her wand in a threatening motion and Pansy scurried away up the stairs.

"Coward," she muttered, pocketing her wand.

She turned and ran beside a wounded Draco on the marble floor.

"Draco," she said tearing at the sight of him. Was this how he felt all those times she was in the hospital wing?

Draco slowly opened his eyes and started to smile but, the pain held him back.

"Go, Heidi Harry needs you – I'll be fine." His shaky hand cupped Heidi's cheek.

Heidi brushed the tears off her face and said, "You may be in Slytherin Draco but, you're one of the bravest men I've ever met ."

Draco closed his eyes whispering, "Go…stop Voldemont."

Heidi bent down and kissed his forehead then dragged him over to the side of the corridor.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione were racing towards her.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Ron started to ask but, Hermione cut him off.

"Heidi we need you to perform that shield to protect Harry," said Hermione. "It's now or never. We'll watch Draco from here."

More than anything Heidi wanted to stay by Draco's side. But, she knew Draco wanted what was right for the wizarding world. Heidi nodded her head and ran back inside the Great Hall to the taunting of Voldemont.

"Who cares about the Elder Wand now?' said Voldemont. "I have you exactly where I want you Potter and soon this school will only be in the name of Salazar Slytherin!"

"You just don't get it do you?" said Harry. "You tethered your life to mine when you took my blood," said Harry but, now that you've tried to kill me"-

"Perhaps I didn't do it well enough boy since you are still in existence!" said Voldemont.

"Yeah, it was the one horcux you never meant to make," said Harry. "But, before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done….Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…"

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemont like this. Heidi saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten. She edged closer to where Harry was standing.

"It's your last chance," said Harry, "It's all you've got left…. I've seen what you'll be otherwise….Be a man…try…Try for some remorse…"

"You dare-?" said Voldemont again. Heidi knew the moment of destiny awaited in seconds.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry.

A red glow suddenly burst across the enchanted sky above them. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing his wand, the Elder Wand, Harry yelled with Voldemont their spells.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast. Faithful Death Eater's approached to protect their master but, were held back by the protecting spell Heidi had cast. It was hard to make out what was happening but, Heidi was able to make to make out Harry struggling against the Elder wands power. He needed assistance if he was to truly kill Voldemont.

Raising her wand Heidi pointed her's in the direction of Harry and started channeling her power to Harry to use. Harry suddenly felt strengthened and no longer overpowered by the Elder Wand's might. In his soul he knew exactly which friend gave him this strength and that kind of magic is more powerful than a thousand Elder Wand's combined: love.

Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finale, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemont was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood, feeling Heidi's shared magic start to leave him.

A moment of silence elapsed, a tremendous roar broke out with tears, shouting and happy singing for Voldemont, the evil wizard was finally dead. Harry breaking free from the crowd that engulfed him found Heidi at the edge of the hall searching for Draco.

"Hey," said Harry with a proud grin. "You're the best you know that? For helping me kill Voldemont."

"I didn't kill Voldemont Harry you did," said Heidi. "You just needed to find the strength inside you powerful enough to control that wand."

Harry smiled and grabbed Heidi in a hug. They broke apart and Harry asked, "Where's Draco."

"I don't know," said Heidi worriedly. "He took a hit for me from Pansy and the last time I saw him he was with Hermione and Ron.

Harry was silent for a moment. "He did that for you?"

Heidi slowly nodded.

"You know there is no greater example of love than risking your life for another," said Harry thoughtfully. "…my mother taught me that."

"What will happen to the wand now?" she asked as they trotted.

"Well as long as no one disarms me until I die then it'll lose its power," said Harry.

The two friends walked outside the hall to find cheers erupting from all directions. Friends and families were united hugging in great love and joy.

Heidi searched the crowd and found Draco on the floor being attended by Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded her head somberly to the Weasley group bent over the Fred's dead body. Heidi felt tears start to well her eyes but, held back. She bent down to look at Draco whose face smiled gently upon seeing her.

Heidi chocked back a sob and flung her arms around Draco.

"I love you Heidi," he said against her cheek. "Please don't cry, I'm not going to leave you," he said.

"Voldemont is dead," said Harry looking down at him. "And I believe I owe you an apology.."

"Save it Potter," said Draco with a smirk. "Those days are long gone…since the day Heidi and I have been together again." He paused for a moment. "Whatever happened to my father?" he asked.

"Tonks and the other members of the Order rounded them up," said Hermione. "They're being sent to Azkaban without a trial."

Draco somberly nodded his head. Heidi gazed into the grey eyes she knew so well and detected sadness in them.

"I know what you're thinking Heidi but, it's alright," he said. "I'm not my father, and although yes- I will miss him, it's just better this way."

"I'm kind of disappointed Zapar got them through our tower," said Heidi.

"Yeah," replied Draco watching Harry and Hermione's confused reactions. "But, he was watching you rather closely "-

Draco was suddenly caught off guard when Heidi pulled him into an open mouth kiss. She placed a hand over the area where Hermione bandaged his wound.

Hermione and Harry sighed and smiled at each other. The war was finally over and they could finally perhaps live in peace. To Harry's side, Ginny came from the Weasley clan and wrapped her arms around Harry. Ron shortly followed.

Heidi abruptly broke apart from Draco and looked at Ginny and Ron's stony expressions.

"Well I honestly don't know whose taking it hardest – George or Percy," said Ron. No one seemed to have an answer. Ginny broke the silence by asking Draco:

"How are you feeling? That looks like a big cut."

Draco sighed stood up with Heidi. He had a tear on the side of his white school robe where the spell was casted.

"I don't know I guess the spell is supposed to hit you like a knife wherever it lands," he said. "But, I'm alright now."

"Where is our dear friend Pansy by the way?" Heidi asked sharply.

"I dunno," said Harry. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Figures she'd run away," said Heidi running her hands over her uniform skirt.

Heidi turned to see Professor McGonagall walking briskly toward the group.

"I'd hate to break this up but, we have a lot of students to deal with right now who are suffering tremendous pains from curses of all kinds," she said in a stern tone.

"Ms Granger, I'd like you to use that same charm you used on Malfoy to all the students gathered at the Hufflepuff table," she continued.

"Yes Professor," said Hermione walking away immediately.

"As for you boys, I'm afraid I'll have to assign you to – the bodies – where they're kept. Mr. Creevery is laying out in the middle of the hallway," said McGonagall

"Colin?" gasped Heidi. They had shared a bond for news writing and reporting. Although he could be rather annoying at times, Heidi always regarded him as the good innocence that lies within people despite bad times.

Draco touched her shoulder remorsefully.

"Walsh and Weasley," said McGonagall "I need you both to help out in the hospital wing as much as possible.

Turning away, Heidi and the rest set off for their duties.

Celebrations took place in all the common rooms – even in Slytherin where butter bears were raised to Harry Potter- the Boy Who Lived. And when some of them found out what Heidi did to help Harry they raised a glass in her name as well.

"Three cheers for Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived!" shouted Seamus Finnegan raising his butter beer. Everyone shouted in allusion and drank to good fortune.

Heidi had never seen Harry so relaxed. What must it be like to finally put your deepest fears to rest? And knowing you no longer have an arch enemy? Ginny walked by amidst the singing and dancing, Harry grabbed her and dipped her into an open kiss.

Whoops and clapping echoed around them.

Even in the Slytherin Common room there was room for celebration.  
Blaise and Draco sat on the cold leather chairs silently sipping their drinks while others danced to the Weird Sisters.

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Zambini "The war if over and you can finally have a relationship with Heidi."

"I wouldn't have believed it if you told me a month ago," said Draco. "Are you ready for this career thing they're going to make us do?"

"Yes, I have a few positions I'd like to check out," replied Zambini. "What's wrong Draco? I believe I remember you at the beginning of the school year saying how you couldn't wait to leave this place."

Malfoy sighed. "That's true…but, so much has changed since then. Hogwarts has given me the things I treasure most."

"What about your family?" asked Zambini. "Your mother must be furious at you and your aunt Bellatrix is dead."

"I know all that," said Draco "I suppose my future is an open book now."

Balise gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up. "Come on, we don't want to miss the rest of the party. I think Goyle is still shaken up from Crabbe's death. Maybe I'll try cheering him up."

Draco gave a grim smile and walked over to the area of which his old friend sat. Today clearly made wounds that would not heal for a long time.

Late into the night hours, Dumbledore raised his wand, sending fireworks into the night- every night- in triumph and celebration that all would be well in the wizarding world.

On one cold winter day in February, Draco and Heidi watched these fireworks from the tower in each other's arms.

Ever since the day of the battle, Heidi had a funny feeling whenever she thought of how close she had come to losing Draco and this pain bothered her despite all the celebration.

"Draco?" she asked

"Mhhm?" he muttered against her hair.

"I've been thinking about how I almost lost you the day of the battle."

Draco raised his face off the top of her head and said, "Heidi, please don't. I'm fine really!"

"I know that," said Heidi "but, I wonder if these same fears were running through your mind when I got in trouble this year."

"Of course they were," said Draco. His grey eyes looked out into the night. The fireworks had subsided and nothing was left for light except the full moon shining brightly down on them. "That's the reason I jumped in front of you."

Heidi felt guiltily. "Yes but you shouldn't risk yourself –

"Heidi, you mean everything to me," emphasized Draco. His grey eyes penetrated hers. The moon light casted light upon them, making to give a mysterious yet beautiful stare.  
"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, unable to look away from his eyes. "Well then let's promise to stay out of trouble for now on."

Draco chuckled. "I thought we made this promise already."

"Yes," giggled Heidi. "But, Voldemont is no more and life will really begin after Hogwarts."

He sighed."Yes, career week starts Monday and I have much to do." He smirked suddenly. "It's also Valentine's Day did you know?"

Heidi blushed. How could she have forgotten amidst all the excitement?

She pretended to look disinterested by holding her hand out and checking her nails. "Really? I wouldn't have known."

Draco started to raise an eyebrow and Heidi playful kissed him.

Who knows what the future would tell about the weeks ahead.


	14. It's Not Over Yet

**Author's Note**: Yes the very last line is from "A Very Potter Sequel"

Who could forget the year Gilldory Lockhart controlled the Valentine's Day celebration in Heidi's second term? The Great Hall was decorated with hearts and ribbons and little ugly cupids running around passing out Valentines. Lavender Brown, Hermione and the rest of the female population at Hogwarts thought it was a wonderful idea and casted many dreamy sighs in Professor Lockheart's direction who was of course wearing his "Most Charming Award" smile.

The only girl besides Professor McGonagall who thought all the decorations and nonsense was silly was Heidi, who sat next to Harry and Ron at the breakfast table, as Hermione chatted with Luna Lovegood about possible admirers.

"It makes you sick doesn't it?" croaked Ron, starring at the girls.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" shouted Lockheart. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this surprise for you all with friendly carrying cupids who'll be roving around the school delivering your valentines!"

He beamed, "I'm sure my colleagues will want to help the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion? And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than anyone I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Proffessor Flitwick held his head in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a love potion would be force fed.

"Please Hermione tell me you weren't one of those girls," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very involved in finding her schedule.

"Oi Arry Potter!" said an ugly and rather fat winged cupid. "I ave a singin Valentine for ye."

"Not here- not now!" Harry yelled frantically trying to shove past some of the taller students. Despite the pushing and shoving, Harry advanced no farther in his desperate escape plot. The cupid was causing a lot of attention and Heidi noticed the slicked back hair of Draco Malfoy appear from around the corner.

"What's going on here?" his cold drawling voice asked just as the cupid grabbed Harry's bag strap.

"Potter has a Valentine? Oh this should be good," he laughed. Crabbe and Goyle mimicked him and started laughing as well. "Go on read it then."

"Thank you sir," said the cupid. He started singing in an off key tune:

_His eyes are green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,  
I wish he was mine he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord. _

Malfoy started slow clap. "Very good, very good. Though I have to say whoever to give Potter a Valentine must be mad or Weasel's sis"—

"Stop it Malfoy," said Heidi angrily. "You're just jealous."

"J-jealous – me?" said Draco. He starred at Heidi and started to smirk. "No, Walsh I'm not jealous. In fact if you've been hearing the rumors, most girls in my House have or had a crush on me," he said snidely. His grey eyes searched her face for a reaction of envy.

"Yes, because you're in a House of morons," muttered Heidi. Ron and Harry started to chuckle.

_So clever with her comebacks_ he thought. "Walsh I wouldn't speak, after all who'd send you a Valentine?"

Heidi scoffed and started to walk away. She knew this could get ugly and she didn't want to start crying in front of Malfoy, they were not in the same childhood world any longer.

Malfoy watched them walk away and the butterflies in his stomach subsided. Why did he care so much about her reaction? He could have anyone he wanted. And so could she a voice said to himself.

Was it just his start of puberty or not, Draco had noticed the shy Gryffindor as someone his mother would say is "a rose waiting to bloom." She'd have Valentines coming her way all right.

So why did the idea of her courting make him so furious? They were only twelve after all and when he wasn't making fun of her they never spoke.

Ginny Weasley passed by heading off to class and Draco decided to let out his frustrations.

"I don't think Potter liked your Valentine."

Ginny's eyes started to tear and she ran away from the scene. Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh but, Draco only gave a fake smile. Nothing could ease this feeling.

Draco's mind was immediately brought back to reality with the sounds of the Minister of Magic's voice.

"Mister Malfoy you have excellent credential s and connections for this position," said the Minister. "You'll certainly be making an excellent salary my boy."

Draco smiled. Hopefully enough to build my own Manor he thought to himself. The idea of going back to his mother depressed him. Who knew what her reaction was when he chose Dumbledore over her husband?

"Excellent my boy," said the Minister. "I'll send you an owl tomorrow and perhaps we can make time for contracts."

"Yes, Minister," replied Malfoy.

The Minister and Draco shook hands with Draco exiting his office. A high position in the magical government was the chance of a lifetime!

He wondered how Heidi was making out in the Daily Profit building on Diagon Alley. Leaving the Minister's office hallway, Draco walked down to the crowded main room where many witches and wizards were arriving and disappearing in the black chimneys.

I wonder how Heidi's doing? He thought.

His floo powder brought him to the bustling street of Diagon Alley which was packed more than usual due to the continuous celebrations. It was good to not have to fear being taken out while out running errands anymore.

He passed the stone building by Gringott's with the latest headlines written on the walls like a giant movie screen. It was as if Draco could touch the newspaper on the building but, of course it was just a magical illusion.

As usual a few older men in well-tailored dress robes were watching. Suddenly a woman with a sweet smile appeared on with the morning profit announcement. Draco was proud to say it was Heidi.

"The owner of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans is being held on charges today for his new flavor that caused a multitude of children to throw up continuously. I guess they didn't know it's called vomit flavored for a reason," said Heidi with a slight smile. "I'm Heidi Walsh and this is the Daily Profit."

The wall turned back to the Daily profit headlines. Draco smiled to himself thinking how much it meant to her to finally have the job she always wanted as well.

Realizing he was late for class, Draco evaporated back to Hogwarts. The two would meet tonight for their Valentine's day plans.

In the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione couldn't stop talking about how the Ministry of Magic loved her idea of S.P.E.W and House Elf Liberation Front. Heidi was happy for her and happy for herself as well that they got the jobs they wanted.

"I mean it's completely amazing," said Hermione. "I can't wait to start!"

"Me neither," said Heidi looking at herself in a floating hand mirror. She wore a light rose dust dress which was very flowy at the arms but, rather tight at the chest, and came back down to a flowy skirt.

"Heidi that's a beautiful dress!" Hermione gasped. "Draco is going to have a cow when he sees you."

Heidi smiled shyly and looked away. She placed the mirror on her nightstand next to her Gryffindor lion. She adjusted her emerald snake ring and smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you where you got that ring?" said Hermione.

'Draco gave it to me- isn't it beautiful?" she said.

"Gorgeous," agreed Hermione. "I was wondering who'd give you a green emerald with a snake band."

"Always observant huh Hermione?" Heidi laughed.

"Where are you going tonight?" asked she suddenly.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny and I are going on a double date to Madam Leona's," giggled Hermione.

"Oh no not that kissy place!" Heidi exclaimed. Madam Leona's was a 'date spot' tea haven in which many couples who went it tended to have long make out sessions soon after.

"Hey you could come with us," said Hermione with a wink. "I'm sure Draco would love to have you"—

Heidi held up her hand playfully and interrupted. "Why Hermione I'm surprised at you!" she said laughing. "My little bookworm is now a seductress."

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Heidi I was not talking about that," she said still deep red. "Have you and Draco because Ron and I never"—

"No no no **No**," said Heidi furiously starting to blush as well. "I want it to stay that way until marriage."

Heidi's memory took her back to her bath in Malfoy Manor with Draco saying, _"I wouldn't be able to help myself."_

"That's good," said Hermione. "I want to wait for the same thing. I was only asking because erhm the night of the battle Harry and Ginny well – got it on – shall we say."

"WHAT!" Heidi exclaimed again. "And he didn't tell me! How romantic! He told you- why didn't he tell me?"

"Heidi please slow down," said Hermione. "Harry didn't tell me; neither did Ron so pretend not to know anything. I overheard Ginny telling her best friend at lunch the day after."

"Merlin, I guess we're not little first years anymore," joked Heidi.

Hermione sighed. "No, I guess not. I can understand why he wouldn't tell us I mean it is personal."

"Hermione please don't put these images in my head," said Heidi. She watched Hermione zip her teal colored dress up.

Hermione smiled, "I guess I'll be seeing you later. I wonder what Malfoy – I mean Draco has to surprise you with tonight."

"And a lovely night to you as well Miss Granger," said Heidi opening the door with a bow. "I hope carrot top treats you well."

Hermione and Heidi started laughing down to the common room. "You're so goofy," she said. Waving goodbye, Heidi left Hermione to Ron, Harry and Ginny who were all in good spirits and attire.

She left the portrait hole and trotted over to the entrance of the tower where Draco asked to meet her. She found him in dress robes, alone in the pale moonlight.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

"So where are we going Draco?" asked Heidi. "It's been killing me not knowing."

"Ah so the suspense trick worked as planned," he said smirking. "Have you ever been outside of England before – to another country?"

Heidi shook her head no unsure of where he was getting at.

"Hold onto me tightly," he commanded. She grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes, for the evaporation rush.

They landed in a cobble stone street with old buildings and French architecture.

"Where are we, France?" she asked.

"Yes, France but, Paris to be précis," said Draco taking her hand.

"It's nice of you to be my Valentine Draco, after all who'd ever send me one?" she asked thinking of the same memory Draco reminisced this morning.

"A foolish boy said those words; he did not anticipate the pretty bud to become a beautiful rose," said Draco in a serious tone, his skin flushed.

Heidi squeezed his hand as he led her to a restaurant named," Sous les étoiles." Draco opened the door and she walked through to wizard and witches dressed in their finest robes dinning in French dialogue.

A waiter approached the mahogany front desk, and Heidi stared at the crafted detail of the desk wondering why someone would even spend so much money for a desk.

"Puis-je vous aider?" he said. "May I help you?"

"Table pour deux s'il vous plait," said Draco. 'Table for two please'.

Heidi looked at Draco and raised her eyebrows smiling. Draco grinned. "What? I've been to France about a dozen times."

The waiter led them past a fountain to their seats next to the window. A candle was lit in the center and gold ware served as the utensils.

Heidi looking at the menu whispered across the table, "Draco, I can't read anything it's all in French."

Draco chucked and started to translate the menu for her.

There was a tap on the window, a scrawny owl stood on the window sill with an yellow envelope in its beak. Heidi opened the window and took the later from the bird. It stared at her expectantly.

"Sorry I haven't got anything for you," she said. The owl took off into the night sky.

Tearing off the seal Draco asked, "Whose that from?"

"Mum," she answered unfolding the letter.

Heidi,

Congratulations on your new job – I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you'd get a reporter job. I heard about the Battle of Hogwarts and how that Lucius Malfoy was put in jail- the scoundrel. You'd think they'd lock his son up with him and throw away the key. Are you still seeing that boy?

Anyways, you'll be graduating very soon and I need you here. Now that you're working and not adding an expense to our debt with school bills, I could use your paycheck to fix up this house and of course repay me for attending Hogwarts.

See you in a few months and Happy Valentine's Day!

Mum

"What does it say?" asked Draco sipping his water goblet.

"She said Happy Valentine's Day," said Heidi with a forced smile.

When the waiter came over to place their orders, Heidi was consumed with her thoughts about her mother and her orders.

_Go back there! I promised myself last year would be the last summer I – No; I can't just leave my mother. But, give up my salary for that when I could go on my own? Do I really owe her money for Hogwarts? _

"Heidi," said Draco "Wake up please and tell me what you're thinking about."

They were interrupted by the waiter pulling out their food. The scrumptious platter of entries and French cheeses and breads was made her stomach growl.

Draco inhaled the food slowly and said, "Let's discuss this after dinner. I have much I want to talk with you about."

While the food was delicious- and the chemistry of romance was there, Heidi couldn't help but, feel as if Draco was trying to read her mind for possible clues as to what was bothering her. He locked eyes with her often, sending pleasure shivers down her spine.

I wonder if Draco knows occlumency? She thought. His father must have taught him some. Harry actually mentioned Draco knowing the practice better than Harry did after his teachings with Snape.

However, Draco paid no attention to her ponderings and continued to eat his dinner in a classy style.

When they were finished, Draco paid the waiter and pulled Heidi with him. But, instead of taking the front entrance he chose the back exit.

Outside, the cool winter night was iced over in the backyard where a small lake and gazebo covered in snow stood.

"Why don't we talk over here," he said leading her in the new fallen soft snow. He dusted off snow off the wooden bench with his arm and they sat down.

"Heidi, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" he asked suddenly.

A cold breeze chilled the air causing her to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her; the shaggy blonde hair flew into his face.

"To be a reporter," she said. "To be free without the old burdens."

"What were the old burden's?" He purred into her ear, running a few fingers through her hair.

Heidi felt lightheaded by stayed grounded, for she was smart enough to know that Draco was trying to butter her up and tell him what her mother wrote. She wanted to keep it to herself and deal with it on her own but, he was just too good at making her feel relaxed.

"She-she wanted me to go home with her," she said gasping because Draco was slowly starting to nibble on her neck.

"Why?" he asked oh-so- innocently between kisses. "I thought you weren't going back there."

Heidi chose not to respond and kissed him back. He then took a different approach, nipping her neck and asking again, "Tell me Heidi."

"Because I owe her the expenses of Hogwarts," she answered softly. "And pay the bills at home."

Draco stopped kissing her. His grey eyes bore into hers. "Why do you have to do all that? You're allowed to go on your own."

"Yes, Draco, you're right. I can't be held back by the past any longer," she said. Heidi raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What do you want to do Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled inwardly when she inquired this. "A well paid ministry job, a manor of my own."

"A big manor like the one you live in now?" she asked. "Oh I'd imagine it'd be lonely up there all alone in that big place."

Draco smirked. "Funny, I didn't plan on being alone. I want to get married someday and have children."

Heidi blushed feeling rather stupid for saying that. "Oh?"

"It's a Malfoy family tradition to wed – not long after Hogwarts," he said boldly. "Of course I'd have to wait until my girlfriend is ready first."

"Me? – you want to marry me?" she croaked, her cheeks were enflamed and her hands shook.

"Trust me there would be no greater pleasure than to take you as my bride," he said starring at her intently. "Unfortunately this isn't the time, but believes me when I say you will be mine -one day."

Heidi slowly nodded her head unsure of what else to do. Was this a dream? Is this what she wanted so soon? How soon would he pop the question or was this just a typical thing for a boyfriend to say. Every girl has had some man at some point in their life promise them wonderful things, _I want to marry you, there'll never be another, I want your babies,_ and yet they end up alone. Heidi already experienced that horror story and decided in that moment that although she loved Draco, she needed to keep her heart safe.

"Let's go back to school," he said softly. A rush of cold air blew past them and they were gone.

Two rats scurried on the old pipes of a very high ceiling. The pipes were as moldy and dirty as the brick walls, which held the screams of the captives inside. Though no one could hear them amidst the cold night, they knew why they were there. Below in one small cell was a middle aged man depressed and petrified, for the dementor's walked past his cell for the second time in ten minutes. The hairs on his back stood up and a long shiver went down his spine, as every horrid memory of that day racked his brain.

_Potter,_ he thought miserably.

The war was over and his master was defeated. Initially, the Ministry decided to just throw them all in Azkaban and let them rot. But, due to the past escapes of Sirius Black and Bellatrix, more Death Eaters were being sent to trial and even more were sentenced to the wrath of the Dementor's kiss.

A voice cried out from one of the cells. "We're here and Harry Potter lives on?"

"Yes I know –He marries Ginny – They live happily ever after - There's no way to move on from this point," responded Lucius to no one in particular.

He looked around the horrid conditions of filth he sat in and smashed his foot on a particularly ugly bug. He wouldn't be in this stint if he wasn't brought in by his only son.

"He's no son of mine," he said to aloud. "That boy will learn a lesson he'll never forget."

Just one problem. He was in Azkaban and Draco was out in the real world snogging Potter's best friend, Walsh. How could he get to him?

Just one thing to remember. Bellatrix may be dead but, she passed years of experience to her brother-in-law. Lucius laughed coldly. _It's not over yet._


	15. Tragedy Cannot Stop the Heart

"You turned in your own father in for Potter's sake?" screeched Narissa as Draco walked through the Manor door.

Draco sighed unsure of coming here was the right thing to do.

"Mother, you and I both know what he was doing wasn't right," he said sternly. "I couldn't let him turn in Heidi like he"-

"Oh I get it now," interrupted Narissa . "You've been brainwashed by Potter's pet and decided it would be fitting to throw away your entire family!"

"No mother," said Draco. "I didn't forget you. That's why I'm here." He glanced around the candlelit hallway, his eyes traced to the stairwell where his bedroom lay.

"Are you safe?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes," breathed Narissa. "But, your father, who knows if he's….even alive."

There was a grievous pause, and Draco closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Narissa watched Draco and smirked slightly. "Draco I know how much you've been dying to get out of here so why don't you run along and take your things with you back to school." She cast him a warm smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." He began walking in slow steps towards the marble staircase.

"Wait!" said Narissa suddenly. "Can you be sure that poor Heidi's mother is alright? Does she still live in the same place?"

"Yes mother, and she's doing fine," responded Draco rather annoyed. He continued up the stairs leaving his mother alone in the hallway.

"An eye for an eye I always say," she said smirking. Turning away she left for the opposite side of the manor, her hollow footsteps echoed in the large hallway before disappearing.

Carrying her large book bag up the tower steps, Heidi huffed wondering why her professors couldn't give them a break with the assignments already.

I'm beginning to act like Ron she thought with a laugh.

Stepping onto the landing, Heidi pulled her book bag higher on her shoulder and approached the tower window to close it. While winter was at a near end, the chill still hadn't settled down and Heidi longed for the days when she could read in Hogwart's open grass fields.

But alas, it was another cold damp winter night and she had a large pile of homework left with her name on it.

Sighing, she dropped her bag on the bench and began work. Over the course of the next hour or two she barley let her concentration stray …only to perhaps reflect on her job offering at the Daily Profit. Or what Draco said to her last week. Speaking of Draco where was he?

Suddenly there was a loud woosh from the fireplace and immediately a blonde head came out with a large trunk and a few small bags.

Draco brushed the soot off his robes and looked at Heidi. "I went to my place to gather what was left of my things and check on my mother."

"Oh," said Heidi softly. Stepping back she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually," replied Draco. "I saved you a couple of books from the library I gave you and there's something else for you in this bag," he said gesturing to the green leather drawstring.

Heidi fumbled with the strings and pulled out a new Shakespeare set and green fabric? Setting down the books, Heidi unraveled the same silky evergreen dress she wore for Christmas.

"I loved the way you looked in it so I couldn't resist sneaking it in," he said smirking. Heidi blushed. She tucked the dress back into the bag.

"Why do you need that stuff now?" she asked.

"Well I've been speaking to the Minister and my expected payroll will be enough to go off on my own as I told you in Paris," he said lifting his bag.

What Heidi really wanted to say was take me with you please! But, instead she just gathered her books and said "That's nice," softly.

Draco stopped walking suddenly and turned around to gaze at her. His grey eyes widened,

"Heidi you don't think I'm ..abandoning you. Do you?"

She shook her head. "No I don't of course not. It's just that I've been promised before that same thing but, in the end I was…suddenly alone."

The windows shattered open and the hoot of a large dark owl swept the room. Draco recognized the owl from his home owlery, but instead of delivering him the letter as he expected, the owl dropped the envelope on the bench in front of Heidi.

She shuddered from the cold draft and picked up the letter. Turning it over, she noticed her name scribbled on the top but, she didn't recognize the writer's hand.

As she opened the seal, Draco watched her small face turn to stone, the color left her face.

"Draco," she gasped, dropping the letter as if it was on fire. "I have to get home, my mother- your father, oh Merlin!"

Draco rushed to her side and picked up the scribbled threat of killing Heidi's mother should she not arrive at her home before seven unaccompanied. He gulped and threw his arms around Heidi tightly.

"I won't leave you," he said rubbing her back.

Heidi grabbed the floo powder pot from the side of the fireplace and stepped inside.

"I guess I'll see you there?" she said determined.

"Heidi please, let's go find Potter, Dumbledore, someone who can"-

"There isn't any time," she replied sadly. "I need to save my mother. I should have just listened to her and came home."

Within seconds she was gone, leaving Draco alone in the cold stone tower stunned for words. He had no choice but, to follow.

It was dark in the Heidi's room where he landed. Things were thrown about as if a chaotic fight had taken place. Picture frames were thrown about, the bookshelf was leaned crooked against the wall and Draco noted the floor looked dirtier than previous months ago. But no sign of Heidi.

Carefully, Draco walked out of the fireplace and stepped out of the doorframe into the dim hallway. With quiet footsteps he could hear the sound of his father in the next room.

"For what this has caused me, a life in Azkaban your mother has paid the consequences for my son," said Lucius.

"So what are you waiting for?" cried Heidi in a strangled voice. "Just kill me too"

Draco leaped into the room noticing the body of Heidi's mother on the floor. Heidi knelt beside her, gazing up at both his parents.

_We're too late_, he thought "Mother, Father," he said, the anger coursing through him. How dare they murder her mother?

"Ah Draco," said Narissa. "I was hoping you'd come and witness what your actions have brought upon your girlfriend."

"This time you've gone out of line. Punish me not her, not her innocent mother!" shouted Draco. "Look what Voldemont has done to you. You're not my parents you're both monst"-

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you boy," said Lucius gravely.

"No I won't," said Draco defiantly. "So you've killed her father, what's next in this twisted game plot of yours?"

"I knew it would be only a matter of time until you arrived Draco," said Lucius slowly. Narissa smirked up at her husband.

"Too bad you were too late this time," he added softly. "Of course we'll have to take you with us and your girlfriend will never want to be near you ever again."

"What are you talking about?" Draco thundered. "Don't think for a moment that I won't"-

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Heidi raising to her feet. Her spell hit Draco's father dead in the chest and he sky rocketed face down on the dining room table.

Draco's eyes darted to Narissa who was raising her wand.

"Heidi look out!" Draco shouted.

Heidi swiftly turned around to face Narissa only to fall to a spell unknown to either of them.

"Lecenteria!" she shouted with a smile.

"Nooo!" screamed Draco. "Mother! What have you done?"

"Don't worry Draco; your pet is still alive but, no longer yours. I have given you the same pain you have delivered upon me. "

"I don't understand," blubbered Draco bending over Heidi who had fallen on top of her mother.

A loud bang at the wooden door surprised both of the conscious Malfoys. The wooden door fell down swiftly like a rag doll and a large and gruff man stepped inside with a bow and arrow. Hagird.

Potter, Weasley and of course Granger followed looking from Heidi's unconscious body to Narissa Malfoy suddenly finding herself trapped.

Hermione quickly took out her wand."Larxiuniums Trapula," she said pointing at Narissa. Suddenly large iron chains were slithering their way around Narissa's body. She struggled against them but, smirked.

"Nice trick mudblood," she said.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Draco impatiently. While Heidi looked like she was in a dreamlike sleep there was nothing normal about the spell cast.

"I have told you my son, she is no longer yours," said Narissa giddily. "When she wakes up she will remember this day but, you as the cause of her mother's death. You the cause of her sorrows."

"You don't know Heidi like we do," said Ron. "Her powers are strong enough to beat any curse you cast."

"Perhaps," said Narissa slowly. "Or perhaps not. Lucius designed this spell special." Suddenly the trio and Hagrid were suddenly aware of the long haired blonde's body lying on the table.

"A'll righ ya lousy Death' Eatr," said Hagrid approaching Narissa. "Yer coming with me ter Azkaban and the same goes fer yer husbund."

"I'll go help you take him Hagrid," said Hermione. "I can carry him with a spell.

Hagrid nodded then looked sadly to Heidi's mother's body. He turned to Harry and Ron.

"Can you two"-?

They nodded in agreement. Draco looked at Heidi's closed eyed tear soaked face and felt like weeping. Still there was no time. They had to get back to the caste and report to Dumbledore at once what happened.

Draco had never been to Dumbledore's office in all his seven years at Hogwarts but, now was as good a time as any. The books, the portraits and the little quirks Heidi talked about were all she described and more.

Dumbledore sat in his chair at the head of the room. His half-moon spectacles gazed at the body of Heidi's mother slumped in the high rise chair.

"Hagird will be back and he will deliver the body to the wizard undertaker," he said softly. "In the meantime, Draco I want you to give Heidi to Harry and Ron and the both of you will take her to Gryffindor tower."

Draco held her tighter in his arms. "Er, sir," said Draco slowly. "My mother cast a spell on Heidi and she said when she wakes up she won't love me anymore."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

"Draco," he said. "Do you believe Heidi is your true love?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the question for he never gave that a proper thought before. Ron wondered to himself why he wasn't laughing. But, Draco looked at Heidi in his arms and said in a quiet yet strong voice, "Yes she is."

"Then have faith that the spell will be broken," said Dumbledore. "It won't be easy but, I ask you to remind her why she fell in love with you."

Draco frowned and offered Heidi over to Harry who took Heidi in his arms.

"Remember Harry," said Dumbledore. "Don't give Draco any trouble."

"I won't sir," said Harry adjusting Heidi in his arms. They bid Malfoy and Dumbledore goodnight and disappeared around the eagle statue.

Draco mumbled his goodnights and followed the pair. Although there was nothing good about this night in his mind.

Heidi woke up the next morning in the Gryffindor common room. Next to her was the orange hair of her best friend Ron Weasley. Suddenly everything from last night hit her like a ton of bricks. The Malfoys. At her house. Killing her mother before her eyes.

She gasped out in pain. Harry stirred and woke up. "Heidi," he called, reaching for his glasses on the couch armrest.

"Harry! Where's my mother?" she cried.

Ron, Hermione and Harry agreed to tell Heidi right off the bat what happened and point out that it was not Draco's fault; he was trying to save her.

"She-she's dead," he said softly to her horrified face.

"Heidi I just want to make everything clear. Draco Malfoy had nothing to do with your parents death. He tried to save you. His parents killed her," said Harry quickly.

"Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, whose parents successfully killed my mother tried to save me?" questioned Heidi.

Hermione shifted on the opposing couch and sprung from her sleep. Her bushy hair frizzed from the static of the couch and stood on its own. On an ordinary day, Heidi might be tempted to laugh.

"I can't believe you would defend him Harry," said Heidi sharply through slow moving tears. "After what he's done to me."

"Heidi," said Harry slowly "Are you listening to what you're saying? Do you have any memory of you and Draco before this incident?"

"I…." Heidi thought. She remembered the battle, although that seemed hazy now. All she could remember from her memories with Draco were cold cruel ones from earlier years when he would torture her friends.

Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's grimly. Ron snoozed away.

Harry starred at Ron as he started a loud snore and said, "Well, let's get down to the common room. We have much to talk about with the funeral and all."

As they proceeded to their individual dormitories, Heidi felt as if something was missing in the pit of her chest. Walking over to a small square mirror hanging up on the wall, she brushed her hair noticing something green twinkling. Setting the brush down, she looked at her finger where a beautiful emerald stood proudly.

Heidi starred at the ring puzzled, there was something about this ring, something, a promise…

"HEIDI!" yelled Hermione as she opened the door. "Let's get a move on, I'm starving!" 

Heidi laughed and followed her out the door. As the four of them walked down the enchanted stairs Heidi again left the pang as if he was forgetting something or someone.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast, she bounced over to where Ginny sat. Smoothing over her skirt, Heidi sat facing the Slytherin table. She was determined not to look over there not just because of the conversation she had with Harry. It was absolute madness! Her and Malfoy? Every time she thought of him her heart felt with sorrow for her mother, for herself, as if he was responsible for all of them.

Reaching for some pumpkin juice, Heidi gazed upward at the Slytherin table and caught the eye of who else but, Malfoy. He starred at her with a mixture of sternness, curiosity and dare she think it- longing.

Heidi dared not look at him a second longer. _Why must he look at me that way? What Harry said must be true but what shall I do?_ she thought.

Reaching for a chocolate chip muffin she started to peel off the wrapper and turned her gaze to Harry who was in a deep quidditch conversation with Ginny and Dean.

"Are you ready to play the Ravenclaws Heidi? I'm ready to graduate with the qudditch cup in my hands and you did so well against the Hufflepuffs," said Harry.

"Harry you know I have a lot more on my mind besides qudditch," said Heidi crossly, nodding her head towards the Slytherin table. "We have the …funeral tonight and since the game is in two days I should be at least on the path of thinking clearly."

There was an awkward silence just then. Heidi excused herself from the table and fast walked out the giant doors.

As she clutched her books tightly to her chest she could feel coldness creep around her body as she descended down to the dungeons for her first class, potions. It wasn't like her to arrive at potions before the rest of the Gryffindors. In fact it was not common for any student to arrive in the potions room unaccompanied and alone to face the wrath of Snape the potions master. Heidi was in no mood to be trifled with. Her thoughts were screaming at the world.

So when she slammed her books down on the potions desk and began to work on their continued assignment, Snape was lost for words.

A loud creek at the door signaled another student arrival, and Draco Malfoy who just couldn't wait to get Heidi back dashed into the room. He looked at her busy at the desk for a minute, then to Snape who was bent over his own desk at the front.

Dracp knew what he had to do and he didn't have a lot of time to do it. Unfortunately Snape would have to compensate for his actions. After the Battle of Hogwarts the secret was out and every person dead or alive at Hogwarts knew the prince and the lion's warrior were together.

Heidi noticed Draco walking over and shuffled in her seat becoming very nervous. Memories were occasionally flowing through her mind, a qudditch match, a ball, the battle. And every one of these memories had Draco beside her.

"Draco," she croaked.

He stopped short from walking in front of her. "So you do remember me?" he said.

"I – I," she stuttered. Her heart jumped out of its cage and cheered yes. A voice that somehow did not belong to her decided to speak.

"Malfoy how dare you look at me! How much pain can you inflict on a woman before her heart breaks? How I ask you?"

Draco blinked at Heidi. "I didn't know mother's spell was supposed to make you mad."

"Mad?" asked Heidi fuming. She closed her textbook and glanced at Snape. "Losing your mother and not expecting any form of unusual emotion is mad," she stated.

"Heidi I wasn't talking about your mother," said Draco. "I want to go to the funeral tonight,"-

"How can you"- began Heidi but, she stopped. "You want to – why?"

Boldly Draco grasped her hand. "You know the answer, deep within you somewhere, where a curse cannot touch."

Heidi looked down at his hand and felt her heart melt. Someone inside was trying to display some form of sorrow pent within her, but the thought of Draco did not add up to the sorrow. Draco, my cause for happiness this year and possibly the rest of my life.

Feet lifting herself from off the stool she embraced Draco with open arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. How- what caused her to think he was the enemy? Some stupid spell?

"Oh Draco," she gasped. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know It's as if someone was thinking for me."

"Sweet child," he said kissing her forehead. "It's mine, I should have blocked that spell. I'm only thankful it wasn't ….something worse that you would eventually come out of."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through her hair. Turning his head he saw Snape staring at them while he still sat behind his desk.

"That spell didn't take long to break did it," he said as the students filed in the classroom.


	16. Blood is Thicker than Water

Author's Note: Before this chapter I bet some of you readers noticed I took a little break from writing. My apologies for that. I promise I will finish this story; I always finish what I start. Someone has asked me why I chose the name Heidi for the main character. This is a very good question. I think the name Heidi is short and sweet. It's innocent where the name Draco Malfoy is not. I wanted a name that was the polar opposite of Draco's. If you have any suggestions about what you'd like to happen, send them my way.

The day of the funeral was a solemn one. Heidi could not believe her only family member had left the scene. Is this how Harry felt all the time? Fortunately, she had three best friends and Draco to hold her hand when the going got rough and it did. But, after the eulogy was done, after they packed it all up and left the same cemetery where Harry's parents were buried, Heidi wanted nothing more than to live a normal life and stop the hollow feeling. How could have Narissa's spell worked properly if Draco was the only one who could effectively take her out of the world's cruelness.

Because her mother was killed the debt she told Heidi in her letters about was excused. Waves of guilt crashed over her about those letters because Heidi never intended on coming back home and now there was no one to return home to.

While the rest of Gryffindor quidditch team were practicing harder than ever for the Qudditch Cup match against Ravenclaw, Harry let Heidi off easy knowing the pain she must be suffering. Heidi showed up to most of these practices anyways hoping it would help distract her. Lately she'd worked overtime at the Daily Profit going over articles again and again, pestering interviewees for the real truth in their live shots. Anything to keep the pain away.

Changing into her quidditch robes before moving to the Great Hall for lunch, Heidi stood beside Ginny in the changing tents, a curtain separating where they dressed.

"Heidi?"" asked Ginny as she pulled her brown leather shoes on.

"What's up mate?" she replied.

"I'm sorry about your mum," she said quietly. "And I'm glad that awful spell that evil woman cast didn't last. How is Draco helping?"

Heidi sighed. "He's mentioned taking me places, buying me things but, he knows that can't erase pain."

"How is he holding up with his parents in Azkaban? What's going to happen to them?"

"As far as I know they're either going to be locked up in there under tight security for the rest of their lives or suffer the dementor's kiss."

Heidi shuddered. "Perhaps I'm not the only one having parent problems."

"You should talk to him about it before the match," said Ginny. " I think he's very concerned about you. Both Harry and Draco pointed out that you've been er-obsessing about work."

Heidi tightly tied the red cape around her next and shoulder pads and slammed her locker shut.

"Thanks Gin," she said walking away. "I'll talk to him now."

Crossing the lawn on Hogwarts, Heidi noticed the peaking buds of spring fast approaching_. If only I can make it out of here without another bad thing happening_, she thought.

As she approached the great oak doors of the school, they opened a few feet ahead to reveal Draco in his winter Slytherin wardrobe looking of her.

"I was wondering if you were suiting up," he said adjusting his silver and green scarf. "I want you to beat those snide little bookworms today alright?" He smirked and Heidi almost laughed at his way of pep talking.

"Draco do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" Heidi asked.

Draco looked at her and nodded. "Alright but, not here, I'll freeze my pureblooded arse off."

As they walked inside the large hallway of the marble stairs, Heidi was instantly warmed by the giant Hogwarts fire torches.

"We could go to the tower?..." Draco suggested. Heidi knew if they went somewhere too discrete she'd never get her lunch before the match.

Heidi stopped suddenly. "No, it's fine I just wanted to ask you a quick question because I know you've been really concerned about me and because I've been so swamped with my mum I haven't "-

"Whoa," said Draco raising an eyebrow almost playfully. "Are you sure I won't have to sit down? Heidi relax. Just ask me."

Heidi sighed heavily and looked into Draco's ice blue eyes. "Are you okay about your parents? I mean are you feeling -?"

Draco's eyes looked cold as she asked the question but, then again his eyes were intimidating as they were beautiful to begin with. He was silent for a moment and then he too sighed.

"No, I'm not happy that I don't have my parents with me anymore," he said. "I wanted to become my own man away from my father and I was content without having him in my life anymore, but my mother"-

He paused. Heidi sucked in her breath.

"They were over the line- way over the line," said Draco. "I'm embarrassed for them. I received a letter from Gringott's that said I have to go there sometime next week to transfer our fortune into another account without my parents' names on it. Apparently you're not allowed any money when you're a fugitive," he said with a half smirk.

"At least you get to keep your family fortune," said Heidi trying not to sound too bitter. "On the bright side my mother's supposed debt is paid off."

"That reminds me," said Draco. "Heidi, how much have you been working at the Profit. I think I saw you in seven news casts in Diagon Alley."

"Oh well you know me," said Heidi hugging her crossed arms. "There's a lot going on out there."

"Yes," said Draco in a clipped tone. "But, I've noticed you've been overworking yourself these past few days since the funeral."

"Draco what do you expect me to do? Graduation is what in three-two months and I don't have a penny to my name. Or any family for that matter. I feel…hopeless."

Draco starred at Heidi hard.

"You're Heidi Walsh," he said. "Nothing you've ever accomplished, nothing you've ever overcome has defined you, my dear –as hopeless."

He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"We've gone through a lot this year and I understand if you're exhausted- worn out – tired of being the brave woman that you are. But, you've got to keep going."

He dropped her right hand and caressed her cheek. "You're not alone though –don't ever forget that."

They embraced and Draco broke away saying, "Get to breakfast though I don't think you need too much energy to beat _those_ Ravenclaws. They think they're so smart, I can't wait until you beat them."

Heidi laughed tightening her ponytail as they entered the Great Hall. "And to think I thought you changed your ways."

Draco only smirked as they parted ways to the House Tables.

There was a nervous excitement amongst the students. Each team was gathered at their House table in a circle, occasionally glancing at the other, no doubt talking about qudditch moves. Heidi quickly walked over to the Gryffindor team where Harry was making a prep speech.

"….Just go out there and remember our tactics," he said. Ron and Dean whooped and soon the whole table was cheering loudly.

Harry turned and saw Heidi in back of him smiling

"Ah Heidi," he said. "I want to talk to you. I know this week has been rough but, can you try to clear your mind and just try to think about kicking those Know-It-Alls-"

"Still haven't forgiven Cho yet?" asked Heidi with a laugh.

Harry grinned, "Come on Walsh be serious. This is our last game."

"I'm all here Harry – I'm ready," she said confidently.

"Good," said Harry sternly. "Come to common room right after the match so we can do the vow, Hermione has everything prepared."

"Excellent," said Heidi smiling.

He excused himself and was over taken by Seamus and Neville nervously asking what to expect from the Ravenclaws.

Heidi glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. They didn't look too intimidating or as menacing as the Slytherins but, everyone knew they're cleverness on the field. Heidi locked eyes with Cho Chang for a brief moment. The kind of stare down you reserve just for the competition.

Heidi's eyes wandered back to the Slytherin table where Draco gave her an eyebrow raise. The Huffepuff's and the Slytherins were confused as to how to approach this game. Usually the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws rooted for the Gryffindors in the Qudditch Cup and the Slytherins just cheered for themselves.

Zambini stopped starring at the Gryffindor table and looked down the pouty Slytherin table.

"I thought you were going to ask her to marry you," he said looking the prince over.

"I was," said Draco. "I am but, don't you think we've got enough on our plate as it is."

"Well I think you should before anything else happens," said Zambini. "Have you gotten to be Potter's BFF yet?"

Draco almost laughed. 'You can't be serious? Yes we settled our differences during the battle but, it'd take a hundred of those for us to be friends."

"I'd consider it if I were you-or fake it," said Zambini in a hushed voice. "Listen, I heard Weasley and Potter talking about this magical contract called sibling adoption. Potter has no family. She has no more living family-"

"Wait what does this contract entail?" interrupted Draco suddenly very nervous.

"Say that you and I were to draw one up. It's like the unbreakable vow. You're basically tied to the person as you would be tied to your biological sibling but, without the actual genetic blood. Magically however, you're really powerful together. You become responsible for all the things a parent or older sibling would be in charge of like a foster family," explained Zambini.

"Things such as-oh- I don't know…granting permission for you to marry someone."

Draco's grey eyes flashed. "I have to ask bloody Potter if I can marry Heidi as if he's her father?"

"Well I don't think they made one yet- she would have told you but, Potter told Weasel that she was excited about the idea after he brought it up the night of the funeral," said Zambini.

"This does complicate things," nodded Draco scowling as Goyle messily ate his turkey leg.

It was a cold day in March, one of the last before the warmth of spring would overtake England. Huddled in the Gryffindor tent, Harry eagerly prep talked the team. Samantha, Ginny, Dean, Ron and the rest were eyeing Harry if he were Merlin himself.

Harry placed his hand in the middle of the circle and yelled, "For Gryffindor!"

Six other hands fell on top of his and chanted, "Gryffindor!"

As the approached the open space of the field where the players took off on their brooms, Heidi looked around at the full house that turned out for the match. She glanced at Harry as usual who retuned a small smile.

A whistle blew and the teams took off into the field. Heidi swirled around the pitch before stopping at the middle line where Madam Hooch waited with the quaffles, bludgers and snitch.

"Hello everyone and Welcome of the Qudditch Cup!" yelled the voice of a student Heidi didn't recognize on the intercom. She missed Lee Jordan too much.

"Today we have the Gryffindors vs Ravenclaw!," he said excitedly with McGonagall breathing down his back. "The quaffle has been released," Heidi watched Hooch throw the red ball into the air and took off, "And the game begins."

Unfortunately she wasn't there first, Rodger Davis held the quaffle in his left arm and smirked at Heidi. Form his right Ginny, slammed into Davis trying to throw him off but, it wasn't enough.

Davis flew down the pitch and stuffed the quaffle into the basket before Ron could block.

"TEN POINTS to Ravenclaw!" cried the announcer.

Another ravenclaw held the quaffle tightly in her hand, only this time Heidi was able to steal. She grabbed the quaffle and managed to stay on her broom reversing directions while Davis sped on her tail.

"Heidi I'm open!" Samantha cried. Heidi quickly passed the ball and Samantha hit the quaffle in with the tail end of her broom.

"Gryffindor SCORES!" The crowd of Gryffindors cheered and Heidi wondered where Hermione and Draco were sitting. She saw Hagrid in the stands, but who could miss Hagrid?

Samantha in possession of the quaffle dodged Davis and another Ravenclaw known as Fenton and was halfway through the field. Suddenly Fenton swooped down and stole the quaffle from Sam out of her hands and changed the direction of the game.

Ginny and Heidi nervously looked at each other and followed. Harry had told them about this tactic. One distracts then the other makes the grab and quickly passes. It'd take all their wit to beat this clever team.

Ginny provided the distraction coming up from under Fenton and stopping him midair allowing Heidi to hit him from the side and grab the quaffle from his hands.

Samantha tried to come closer but, Davis was on her tail, her broom swerved trying to get closer to Heidi for a pass. Heidi ignored this realizing they already figured out their tactic. She flew with the quaffle down the pitch noticing Fenton on her left and Davis now on her right. They were getting closer, closer closer. Heidi had nowhere to turn to she flung the quaffle to the hoops. The ravenclaw keeper tried to hit the quaffle to Davis but, Ginny jumped in front of him and scored another goal.

"ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!" roared the announcer. Heidi and Ginny flew by each other and slapped hands.

"CAN IT BE? The snitch has been spotted!"

Harry and Cho were gaining on a little yellow dot prancing around the field. Heidi would have noticed if she wasn't wrestling Davis for the quaffle.

As Heidi held the quaffle Davis swept from her underside and made a grab, throwing the quaffle to his teammate.

"Face it Walsh," he said out of breath. "This isn't your game."

Heidi was about to respond when she heard the announcer yell, "Harry Potter has captured the snitch! Gryffindor is the Qudditch Champions!"

The Gryffindor s cheered jumping in the stands. Harry flew down the field with the snitch raised in his hand. Heidi casted a smug look to Davis and said, "Actually Rodger I think this **is **a game for me and for Gryffindor ."

Harry landed on the field and Dean, Ginny, Ron and the rest joined him patting him as if it was the end of the Hogwarts battle all over again. Heidi flew down to catch up .Harry embraced her in his hug, Ginny on one side and Heidi on the other.

"We did it mates!" he shouted as Dumbledore walked onto the field with the trophy. "We did it! I' so proud of all of you and I can't believe this is my last match."

"We owe it to you Harry!" said Samantha grinning.

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" yelled Ron smiling.

They yelled, cheered and cried tears of joy. Sure they've won the House Cup before, but winning your last is omnipotent and bittersweet.

Heidi blinked back tears and watched Harry lift the silver trophy into his arms. _He looks as giddy as Oliver Wood,_ she mused.

Looking into the crowds she wondered where Draco was. She sighed and was dragged with the rest of the Gryffindors to their common room where the celebrations would no doubt take place and Harry and Heidi would take vows. She accepted Harry's idea because she always thought of Harry as a brother so why not make a vow to enforce it? It was a great honor in her opinion, especially since her only living family past away a few days ago.

The party went on for hours. Exhausted after the one in the morning hour, Harry, Ron and Hermione met Heidi in her room to perform the vow.

"Oooo this is so exciting!" said Hermione. "I'm so happy for you too."

"Merlin Hermione they're not getting married," said Ron exasperated.

Heidi and Harry laughed as Hermione gave Ron and an evil look.

"It works like an unbreakable vow only no one dies," said Hermione. Harry and Heidi glanced at each other.

"You'll just hold each other's arms and rehearse the vow with Ron and I as your witnesses," said Hermione.

"Whose wand do you want to use?" Harry asked Heidi.

"You can use mine," said Hermione as Harry and Heidi grasped each other's arm. Hermione started murmuring a spell then Harry was the first one to speak.

"I swear to protect, defend and provide for Heidi Walsh and honor our vow as siblings."

Heidi gulped. "I promise to protect, defend and provide for Harry Potter and honor our vow as siblings."

Ron laughed. "This sounds like a wizarding cult or something." Hermione glared at him.

It was Hermione's turn to speak. "Harry Potter will you provide Heidi with love and protection where her old family failed," she uttered.

"Yes," said Harry looking at Heidi.

"And do you Heidi Walsh agree to reciprocate?"

Heidi paused for a moment and smiled and said, "I will."

The long thin transparent green ribbons fell onto Harry and Heidi's joined arms and faded. Hermione was the first to speak after the nervous silence.

"Congratulations you two, now you're adopted magical siblings."

"Great does this mean I can speak to snakes now too?" asked Heidi teasingly.

"No I don't think so," said Hermione. "You don't share powers; you share a magical bond that's strong as if you were related."

"Wicked," said Ron and Harry together. "Do Harry and me next!"

"Well you can only do so many people in so many years," said Hermione. "Otherwise every best friend would be doing this; it's supposed to be special."

Heidi sat her Nimbus 2001 on her trunk feeling energetic after the vow. "Hey mates, I'm going to go try finding Draco. I mean he's on prefect duty tonight."

Hermione and Ron bid Heidi goodnight and she left the room swinging the door shut behind her.

"I still don't like Malfoy," said Harry.

"He fought bravely for Heidi at the Battle of Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Even you said yourself he must love her enough to do that."

"Yeah…" said Harry. "It's just that it's Draco Malfoy- the Slytherin Prince remember? I dunno I just think Heidi can find someone more like us."

"You mean- someone more like you?" said Hermione eyebrow raising.

"Yes," said Harry. "I mean no- not just like me. She's my little sister now -I want what's best for her. I have yet to believe a seducer like Malfoy can be good for her."

"Has he tried taking advantage of her?" asked Ron.

"For Merlin's sake their boyfriend and girlfriend you two," said Hermione. "Yes Heidi is as innocent as a freshly bloomed flower when it comes to that department but, I doubt Draco has tried anything."

"Yet," said Harry. "Whenever he does, he'll have to come to me now won't he?"

"Er-respecting old wizarding tradition I'd say so," said Hermione.

"This shall be interesting," said Harry.


	17. My Friend Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year!

"And then I was his "family representative when the Minister of Magic came to award Harry Order of Merlin – First Class," said Heidi proudly.

Heidi and Draco walked side by side in the dungeons after potions class dismissed. Of course this was not Heidi's first pick location for a gentle walk. The walls were creepy and the black and grey stone could be described in a word, depressing.

"Sounds interesting," said Draco eyeing the dripping ceiling as they walked by. "Why did you decide to do this though? I mean is it just because your mother isn't here?"

"Well partly," said Heidi "Harry as always been my unofficial big brother but, this cool spell Hermione found just makes it official. I think it's great."

"Yeah," said Draco. "Wonderful."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Heidi raising an eyebrow. "I thought you both were past hating each other."

"We are- it's just..Potter," he said mumbling.

"Huh?" Heidi questioned. "Draco darling, I'm sorry but, you have to start making sense. I mean after the battle, Harry appreciated you helping and he defended you when my mother past away two weeks ago."

"I know that Heidi," said Draco. "I appreciate it, but has it ever occurred to you that we're just being nice to each other to I dunno compete over you."

"Draco," said Heidi slowly. "Harry has a girlfriend."

"No, I don't mean that way – although I used to," said Draco. "I look at you differently than he does; he thinks of you as a sister, I think of you as a goddess so basically that combined with our age old rivalry leads to competition over who knows what's best for you."

"I'll decide what's best for me by myself that you very much," Heidi huffed. "You'd think you two would be happy for me if you're both so concerned about my well-being. If what you say about Harry is true then he should just accept us and you should accept him as my brother."

Draco almost stopped in his tracks. It wasn't like Heidi to get so worked up about something like this. Of course being a Malfoy he was quick with the comebacks.

"I'm just saying he's awfully good at making things difficult for me right now," said Draco snidely.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave right now, I can't take this arguing about my best friend and brother anymore"-

Heidi turned and fled from Draco leaving him in the stone silent hallway.

"Never in a million years," said Draco to no one in particular. "Would I want our first argument to be about blasted Potter."

Heidi continued found a portrait hole in the Great Hall that transported students to the third floor. Exiting the hole, she saw who else but, Harry Potter leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hello Harry!" Heidi waved to Harry.

Harry crossed the crowded hallway to Heidi smiling. "Hey Heidi, I was just talking to professor Larkin about becoming an auror, what are you doing?"

"Oh well," said Heidi calmly. "I was just with Draco a moment ago. He didn't seem too happy about us being brother and sister."

Harry tried to hide his excitement. "Oh really?" he said grinning. Then looking at Heidi's astonished expression he coughed and said, "I mean, really that's too bad. That's how Slytherin's are Heidi."

"I don't believe you," she said shaking her head. "Either of you. Harry, you keep saying how Draco is prejudice and yet you're allowed to insult a quarter of the Hogwarts population?"

Harry said, "Heidi I think calling someone a mudblood is a lot worse than"-

"I don't care which is worse!" exclaimed Heidi voice rising. "I thought you and Draco reconciled after the battle. What else can he do to prove to you he loves me, what is good enough for you Potter?"

"Heidi you're my sister now," said Harry, his voice quivered. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Heidi looked at Harry for a moment. "By not accepting Draco you hurt me Harry."

Harry watched her tear soaked eyes turn and leave him alone in the busy third floor corridor.

"What just happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

It didn't take long for Harry stop standing in the middle of the hallway and start the search for Heidi. Running up four flights of stairs, Harry wondered if she was in the common room when he slammed into a tall blonde student.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy brushing the fake dust off his robes.

"Malfoy I don't have time for your antics," said Harry. "Do you know where Heidi is? I need to talk to her."

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Draco. "I'm looking for her too. I was just about to check the tower when you came along."

"The tower?" said Harry curious. "You two have a tower?"

"Yes Potter," said Malfoy walking over to the knight statue. "It's where we met, talked and did everything because our relationship was secret."

Harry felt a jab of guilt but, shook it off. Draco uttered the password and to Harry's amazement the statue slid open. Hogwarts still had its surprises even in the last few months of their seventh year.

Climbing to the top of the stairs Harry marveled the detail of the circular room while Draco quickly noticed the absence of Heidi and dragged Potter back down the stairs with him.

Back in the seventh floor corridor, Harry said, "She's probably in Gryffindor tower"-

"In her room with the door locked," finished Draco.

"Yes.." said Harry slowly.

"It's worth a try Potter," said Draco. "Go in there and see if she's around and if she is tell her I must speak with her to apologize."

"I'm sure you do," said Harry walking up to the Fat Lady.

"What about you? You've probably only made things twice as bad," snarled Malfoy.

"Oh my my you boys are intolerable," said the Fat Lady suddenly. "I don't know how she puts up with the two of you."

"Has Heidi Walsh been through here in the past hour?" Harry asked sighing.

"No," she said. "I haven't seen the poor dear since this morning."

Both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor sighed at the same time and ran their hand through their hair. Noticing this they scowled at each other and took a step back.

"What do you care about apologizing to Heidi anyway Malfoy? You probably don't even really care about her," Harry asked.

"Don't you **dare** tell me I don't care about her!" Draco whirled on Harry.

"This may come as a shock to you Harry Potter but, I do have some kind of a heart," he added more softly.

Draco turned and started walking down the stairs. Harry followed not knowing what to say.

"Right, Potter I say we check the following places that Heidi enjoys: the library the Great Hall, that weird looking witch statue on the second floor and the owlery."

About an hour later, both Harry and Draco had searched all the usual places but, still could not find Heidi.

'I'm starting to get worried," said Draco as they left the Great Hall together. While after the battle people had heard these two rivals had put down their wands, students thought it was a curious sight to see the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking side by side talking earnestly without their wands in duel.

"Me too," said Harry. "You don't think Pansy?"

"No," said Draco. "She hasn't bothered me since the battle and I've barley heard her say a word since then. I'm always so afraid someone is going to try to take advantage of her powers she hasn't even fully developed or understood yet."

Harry nodded remembering his accusations that Draco was using Heidi for the same reasons.

"Let's try Hagrid's," said Harry.

As they walked out into the acres of Hogwarts land, Draco and Harry became very self-conscious.

"Potter I kind of want to apologize for not being happy about you being Heidi's brother," said Malfoy stiffly. "I would consider it an honor to be her sister."

"Yes," agreed Harry looking down at the grass as they walked. "I'd consider dating her an even bigger honor."

"I guess I must admit now that you've said that," said Draco. "That I was a bit jealous of your relationship with her. I mean you get to eat with her three times a day and I wasn't even allowed to look at her."

Harry felt a pang of pity for Draco just then. "Draco I- you've done enough to prove that you love her and -forgive me for being so protective."

"I just hope that you're not this way with your own kids Potter," said Draco smirking. Harry almost laughed.

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts anyways?" asked Harry. "With inheriting your Dad's money you'll have more than you'll ever need."

"It's true," said Draco thoughtfully. "But, I want to make a comfortable life for myself, my wife and my heirs in a manor I can call my own."

"_You want to marry?"_ asked Harry knowing where this was going. He had been waiting to pull the carpet from under Malfoy's feet for two weeks now.

"Don't you plan on marrying that _ginger_ of yours?" asked Draco in the same tone.

"Well yes," said Harry crossing his arms. They turned and walked by the quidditch practice field.

"As soon as I know I have a job. I plan on marrying her very soon actually," explained Harry. "I'm just as surprised to tell you that I asked Ginny to marry me last night and she accepted. We're planning on marrying in a month or two."

"Congrats _Potter_," said Draco smiling. "Two months is …very soon."

"Yes I know but, Ginny and I were meant to be together. I'm very fortunate no one has tried to stand in our way."

They stopped walking suddenly and Draco's grey eyes looked at Harry the same way Heidi was staring at him earlier.

"You want to marry her don't you?" asked Harry softly. Swallowing hard, he looked at Malfoy's Slytherin robes and for the first time didn't grimace.

Draco nodded his head slowly. "I will treasure her more than my life Harry," said Draco with the same softness. "I need her like I need air."

Harry said, "As her brother, I'm sort of like her substitute father. I guess I finally realized how much you've both gone through to be together..".

Harry looked into the afternoon sky hardly believing he was saying this, "Substitute father, brother, friend whatever- I have no right to keep true love apart."

Draco smiled unable to believe it.

"When are you going to do it?" asked Harry trying to keep his cool together.

Draco was actually starting to blush. "I want it to be perfect. At the right time but, I don't plan on actually getting married until a year after the engagement."

"I can't believe you and I are talking about this stuff," said Harry.

"I know it's very strange," he replied running a hand through his blonde hair. "I think she's yet again done something wonderful for me."

"For me as well," agreed Harry. "You're truly a man Hogwarts can be proud of."

They smiled at each other as a cool wind came by.

In the distance, Heidi watched them from where she sat in the freshly planted flower bed with Neville Longbottom who willingly lent her an ear as he catered to his herbology intern duties.

"I've been sitting here for over twenty minutes since they got here," Heidi said laughing to Neville who was bent over the plants.

Neville looked up and glanced over at them. "They look like they're getting along. No fighting like you told me about."

"I wish I could hear what they're saying!" said Heidi curiously.

Neville caught Heidi sitting on a large boulder crying and asked her to come along with him to gather plants. As they went, Heidi explained her case and Neville patiently listened.

"I really think you've done something to Malfoy Heidi," he said looking forward. "He hasn't bothered anyone for most of the year. That must be a record."

Heidi laughed and continued to watch the two. She gave Neville a hug and hurried over to where Draco and Harry stood standing.

"I hope so too," said Harry as Heidi ran behind Draco. Harry motioned his head to Draco and he turned around with Heidi in his arms.

"I'm so happy you boys could stop arguing," she said. She let go of Draco and looked at Harry.

"You both walked right past me," she said laughing. "Gosh what were you both talking about?"

Harry placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked at Draco.

"Harry has some news to tell you," said Draco slowly. Heidi peered at Harry curiously.

"Heidi," said Harry excitedly. "I'm getting married!"

"Oh my!" gasped Heidi. She ran into Harry's arms fiercely, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm happy you took the news well," said Harry fixing his glasses. Draco looked at her sheepishly.

"When?" is all Heidi's green eyes asked.

"Two months," he said "In May, probably in the Weasley garden."

Heidi grinned and hugged Harry, kissing his cheek.

Lifting herself up from the grass she began brushing the dirt off her robes and said, "Two months is pretty soon. Are you both fleeing the country?"

"No," said Harry getting off the ground. "No, we're not. I think it'll be a couple of days before graduation. You and Hermione must be a part of the service."

"Well Harry," said Heidi. "I am your sister remember?"

Heidi shivered against the March wind and Draco offered her his cloak.

"Don't be silly Draco," she said. "Then you'll just have that thin shirt."

They decided to walk back to the Great Hall for a late dinner. The sun was near setting. Heidi couldn't believe the oddity of today's events.

Before they parted ways for their House tables, Draco kissed Heidi's cheek and muttered, "I'm sorry about today."

"It's alright Draco," said Heidi. "You both solved the problem yourselves…eventually."

Draco blushed deep red. "Yeah you could say I got a few questions answered."

Heidi looked at Draco questionably then shrugged.

As she walked to Gryffindor table she saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other, with Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione and Ron were taking earnestly about the wedding, Ron mostly gloating about his position of best man.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared before them smiling.

"As spring draws near we'll be facing new and glorious changes," said Dumbledore. "I want to make it clear to seventh years intended on graduating there's are still many tasks ahead of you to perform in order for your professors deem you're all ready for the outside world."

Harry and Ron exchanges glances. Hermione looked thrilled. Heidi swiftly noticed the topic of conversation was no longer going to be about the wedding or fun for the rest of the night.

"Don't be too worried think of this as a fun challenge," Dumbledore said and Ron snorted.

"The age of Lord Voldemont is over," said Dumbledore. "But, that does not mean evil does not exist in our world. With the help of Professor Snape and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Larkin, you will all be graded upon your dueling abilities as part of your graduation requirements here."

Harry beamed knowing this was something he was good at. He had taught most of the students in Dumbledore's Army how to duel and tonight in the great hall he would have that chance to prove himself.

No soon had Dumbledore finished his speech when the Ravenclaws started stressing, the Hufflepuffs felt emotionally unstable, the Gryffindors pretended to be brave and the Slytherins just looked at Dumbledore with loathing and said, "Psh I own this shit."

"I wish I had my books with me," Hermione gasped as the rest of the school was ushered out of the hall.

Heidi was feelings a mixture of confusion and nervousness. Why would Dumbledore just decided to spring this upon them. Didn't she have enough to worry about? What if she lost her duel?

She tried looking over at the Slytherin table to where Draco was sitting but, most of the students were now getting up and standing around as the House tables lined up as they did during their second year dueling club.

As the final group of the non-seventh year students left, Heidi felt the pressure huddling around the four connected tables. In one corner was professor Larkin, and in the other was the potions master, Snape.

In a hushed silence all eyes were on Snape as he walked down the middle of the tables.

"Hannah Albot and Blaise Zambini," he commanded.

The tall figure of Zambini emerged from the left side of the table and Hannah on the other. Heidi felt sick to her stomach. _This is just cruel punishment._

"When I give the signal," said Larkin "I want both of you to try and disarm your opponent- you have three tries each –ready? Begin."

Walking towards each other, Hannah screeched a curse at Blaise who flicked the spell with a mere tip of his wands. Snape, now standing on the sidelines glowed with pride.

Balise then counter attacked with an expelliarmus charm but, Hannah successfully deflected it. Heidi knew Blasie was Draco's friend but, his mysterious aura haunted her a little.

With a rictumpsepa spell Hannah's wand was out of her hand and lying on the floor by Snape's feet.

They left the dueling table and the next pair walked up. Heidi shoved and walked around countless students until she found Hermione analyzing each student's every move.

"It's a bit depressing don't you think?" she asked as another student was disarmed.

"Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson," called Snape

Hermione squealed and practically jumped on the dueling stage. Pansy looked very sullen and Heidi thanked Merlin it wasn't her.

Both girls held their wands in position starring at the other. When Professor Larkin shouted begin. Pansy took the initiative with a curse Heidi did not recognize.

"Hermione tried to counter attack with a defensive charm but, fell backwards. There were a few gasps around the room. When did Hermione Granger not know how to block a spell?

Hermione gave Pansy a loathing look and Heidi silently cheered her on.

"Finetencontardo!" she shouted flipping Pansy over, her body rolled on the floor but, slowly she began to get back up.

A pair of strong hands wove themselves around Heidi's waist.

"Oh!" she gasped surprised and scared.

Draco chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I think your friend Hermione has this, don't look so worried."

"I can't stop worrying until I at least get my duel over and done with," she replied facing forward.

"Come on Hermione took care of Pansy," said Draco as Hermione triumphantly walked off the stage. "How bad can it be?"

"Harry Potter," said Snape, "and Heidi Walsh."

"Bad," muttered Heidi.


	18. First Know Yourself Before Your Enemies

**Author's Note:** I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in theatres today! It was totally amazing; I can't wait for the next movie. It's too bad Draco is such a coward but, oh well as long as there's fan fiction.

"Don't worry I dueled him before remember?" said Draco smirking. "It's nothing you can't handle."

He gave her a nudge and with everyone's eyes on her, Heidi climbed onto the stage with Harry waiting for her about ten feet away. Heidi starred at his stony expression. She didn't want to embarrass him by winning and then again she didn't want to lose either. Harry gave her a nod. She bowed back.

"Ready?" asked Professor Larkin. "Begin."

Harry immediately called out a spell Heidi knew too well. "Ricusempra!"

She immediately casted a clever counter curse that Harry quickly deflected. Snape was clearly enjoying the tension of these two battling each other, he wore a smirk too broad. Heidi decided she needed to play a little tougher in order to get a good grade.

"Kendreabus!" she cried.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. The green fluid spell was actually one Draco taught her in the tower while they were finishing their homework.

Harry unable to block the spell flipped over twice before falling hard on the House Table. Heidi gasped, stopping herself from rushing to his side. There was a murmuring from the audience who'd never seen Harry unable to counter attack a spell.

Still he got to his feet and with a voice of determination shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

As the spell pelted towards her she lifted her left hand preparing for the impact but, instead left nothing. While her wand stayed held in her right hand by her robes pocket, her left arm was extended blocking the disarming spell.

_Hmm_ she thought_. I should try pushing it back maybe?_

Brushing her arm away from her body, Heidi counter cursed the spell without saying a single word. Of course people had heard about her strange ability after the battle. Yet, it was so unusual for a young woman to possess such a gift. In Heidi's mind the only wizards who conducted this was Albus Dumbledore and well Lord Voldemont.

The force of the spell sent Harry flying another three feet down the table. As he struggled to get up off the table a voice in Heidi's head screamed, "Finish him off." She wanted to win; she wanted to defeat Harry more than anything in that moment.

A rush hit Heidi and she used Harry's favorite spell as Harry ran towards her, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

The spell hit Harry square in the chest, pushing him back to where he fell a moment ago.

Only this time he had a more graceful fall, his wand fell out of his hand.

"Congratulations Walsh," said Professor Larkin. Snape eyed her curiously but, said nothing. He only smirked as Harry lifted himself from the table top and gave Heidi a defeated look before disappearing into the crowd.

Back on solid ground, Heidi searched for Draco who was slowly clapping as she approached him in the dense crowd of seventh years.

"Well done," he said. "I couldn't have handled it better myself."

"I'd rather go back to pulling books off their shelves," said Heidi dejectedly.

"What? You're unhappy?" asked Draco. "You won, you've probably got an A plus plus plus.

"Yes well on wand skill alone we seemed equally matched," Heidi began thoughtfully.

"Yeah until you brought out these bad boys," teased Draco grabbing her biceps.

"Hardee har har Draco," said Heidi not smiling. "I just feel like I don't know the length of my powers yet or how to use them and something came over me, like I was a power hungry animal."

"Draco Malfoy," commanded Snape. Draco's cold grey eyes turned sympathetic for a few seconds before starting his own duel with Luna Lovegood.

After many well fought duels it was nearly midnight when the seventh years finished. Heidi and Draco walked together to the main entrance hallway before the descending dungeon corridor. They stopped by the stair banister and the same chubby first year boy from the opening night of the term walked by. Draco gave him a menacing look and he scurried away as fast as his fat bottom would take him down the dungeons.

"Look I've been thinking," said Draco turning himself to face Heidi. "We've got loads to catch up on. It's nearly April and finals are upon us, I know you're worried though so if it comforts you we can figure out your abilities in the tower tonight."

"I wish I could but, I have Head Girl duties tonight," she said starring into his eyes.

Draco's grey eyes glittered in the dim lighting. "So do I.." he said smirking.

Looking into his eyes Heidi realized that this was yes her best friend Draco Malfoy but, this was also the same Malfoy who girls swooned over, whose reputation in the pleasuring department was indisputable. Maybe she should hint to Draco that she could be flirtatious and sexy too?

So she returned the smirk and said in her best sultry voice, "Well we'll have to see what I can arrange.."

She kissed his lips softy then turned up the stairs for Gryffindor tower, Draco eyed her every move as she walked out of sight.

As she continued up the moving staircases she started to mentally kick herself repeatedly.

_See what I can arrange?_ she thought _What on Merlin's beard does that even __mean__?_

Shivers went down her spine as she replayed the way Draco was looking at her in the hall. Like she was a shiny delicious chocolate frog or something. Well whatever he thought, she knew she couldn't beat Draco at that game no matter how hard she tried. She had more pressing matters to think about. She had to speak to Harry about what had happened during the duel before she went out for her prefect duties. Suppose he could help her understand her power. After all, he was her new brother.

As she shoved past a group of fourth year Ravenclaws, Heidi felt comforted that Dumbledore trusted her enough to use those same powers for the battle. If Dumbledore feared nothing why should she?

_Also another mental note to self_, she thought_. Stay away from the dungeons tonight_.

"You tried to talk sexy to Draco Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed

"SHHH!" hushed Heidi. Looking around the Gryffindor Common room she noticed no one was paying attention to their little conversation as Heidi and Hermione chatted in front of the warm fireplace. It was well past twelve and most of the seventh years retired to bed.

"I didn't say much, I just…er ..I just said I'll see what I can do."

She turned to look at the dormitory stairs hoping Harry would come down from his four poster room but, no such luck.

"Heidi," said Hermione. "You are beautiful," she said genuinely. "It's no wonder that Draco would look at you…er what was the analogy you said? Like a freshly wrapped chocolate frog."

Hermione smiled, "But, I can easily see you getting flustered and blushing."

"Mhmm," said Heidi turning to look into the fire.

"Gods, don't look so upset," said Hermione. "I would be the same way. Ron is the opposite of Draco in that respect. I'm not close to Draco so I wouldn't know but, I did hear a rumor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom two years ago that he was um…good…..**very… **wonderful."

"Too bad I'm not," said Heidi. "And I want to not find out until marriage-remember?"

"Yes I know Heidi," said Hermione soothingly. "And how do you know you're not good? Every man in the Great Hall nearly fainted looking at you during the Halloween Ball. I'm no expert either but, confidence is the sexiest trait."

Heidi smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug. Over Hermione's shoulder Heidi watched Harry walk down the stairs and give Heidi a small smile. Plopping down next to Hermione he said,

"So… nice duel."

"Yeah," said Heidi softly, looking down at her feet.

"Heidi don't be worried that I'm mad you beat me," said Harry. "The better man won and obviously …you have skill."

"But, I don't even know what this skill is!" said Heidi.

"It is peculiar," said Hermione. "And rare. You seem to have a gift at force fields."

"Don't worry Heidi," said Harry glancing at Hermione. "We're going to help you. Draco and I."

"You and Draco are going to try to help me…together?" asked Heidi perplexed.

"Er," said Harry "Maybe not all the time together no but, he sent me an owl just before now and told me about your worries and I agree with him. We need to put you to the test."

"Who what?" exclaimed Heidi. "What test? And why are you two writing love letters to each other?"

Hermione bursted out laughing, and Heidi joined in. Harry chuckled.

"No you little goof," said Harry still laughing. "We've only started talking since the fight. Our conversations barley get off the subject of you, or death threats to each other. And you'll find out."

"I'm going to have to intercept your mail now Potter," said Heidi rising to her feet. "What else did he say?"

"_Nothing_," said Harry mischievously getting up to walk around the couch.

"OH Heidi is SOOOOOO amazing," Harry suddenly exclaimed laughing. "I tell him all your most embarrassing stories you know," he winked.

"You little shit," said Heidi turning bright red. She ran to the back of the Gryffindor couch trying to chase him but, he quickly moved back to the front.

"Ohhh Draaaccoo," said Harry laughing. Heidi raced to the other side of the couch and grabbed a square pillow.

As Harry tried to run for the opposite side again, Heidi grabbed him by the shoulders and started repeatedly hitting him in the chest with the pillow. "Shut up, Shut up!"

All the while Harry kept yelling and laughing, "Oh Heidi I need you now!" and "Draco your hair is so blonde and beautiful!"

Ron suddenly walked downstairs in his pajamas standing in front of the two hitting each other with pillows.

"I reckon they're barking mad the two of them," said Ron to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled trying to smoother her laughter.

Heidi snoozed on the dark wooded table on top of her unfinished Transfiguration paper. The library was packed this afternoon with the start of the final semester of classes. Heidi got herself a seat on the second floor of the library and sat herself down next to window view. She didn't know what time she finally went to bed after prefect patrolling but, when she finally did she was up two hours later.

There was a shuffle on the bookcase next to her and an unfamiliar male voice asked, "Hello?"

Heidi wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at the tall brown haired Hufflepuff standing beside her.

"Can't a girl get some sleep around here anymore?" she said to no one in particular.

The boy chucked. "I'm sorry it's just that you're blocking the book I need to get to," he said gesturing to the bookcase in front of her small table.

"Oh," said Heidi getting up. "Right, sorry about that mate."

"Forget about it," said the boy reaching for a green leather bound book. "I'm William by the way."

"I'm Heidi," she said reaching out for his hand. They shook.

"So you're Heidi Walsh?" he asked. "The Heidi Walsh."

"Yeah," said Heidi wanting to go back to sleep.

William began to look at Heidi like an interesting object. "Say, how about you and me get something to drink at Honeydukes this afternoon?"

Heidi was about to respond when a cold voice came from behind them.

"McCarthy it's a _pleasure _to see you," said Draco Malfoy dressed in his black suit and shirt.

"Malfoy I see you've been at the Ministry," said McCarthy curtly.

"Yes, actually the Minister just appointed me the job I was eyeing," said Draco taking a glance at Heidi's expression. "As part of the Supreme Council of Magic. Heidi's friend Potter went to see them for a hearing our fifth year."

"Wow," said Heidi. "You must be the youngest wizard on the council."

Draco smirked at McCarthy who rolled his eyes back at Draco. "I am. It's pretty amazing."

"Well I must be going," said William taking the hint. "Heidi we should get together soon." With a tiny smile he walked away with Draco starring at his back.

"I forgot how intimidating you can be," said Heidi looking at Draco's expression.

Draco looked down and smiled. "Intimidating enough that you didn't come see me last night?"

Heidi blushed and looked down. "I have a job to do. And Harry told me you and he both were willing to figure out my ..er..gift?"

"Yes I wrote Potter an owl last night," said Draco grabbing her hand. "Come with me we're too much in the open to talk about matters like this."

They walked hurriedly past dozens of bookshelves and tables with Draco pulling her arm along. They walked past busy students, and nosy prefects. Finally they stopped at the back of the library where the entrance of the restricted section stood.

"Potter- I mean Harry is going to help you tonight in the Room of Requirement and tomorrow you'll be with me in the tower," said Draco looking into her eyes.

Heidi gave him a disappointed look. "Where will you be tonight Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm taking a carriage out of Hogwarts; I need to buy something tonight in Diagon Alley."

Heidi laughed playfully. "Draco you just got your job, already you're spending money?"

"Well," said Draco sheepishly. "I would say this is an important item to buy for long term."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"What is it that you're so worried about with your gift? I know in the library I was alarmed when I saw it but, I don't think you're going to morph into a bad witch or anything," asked Draco quickly.

"I don't know," said Heidi distracted. "Zapar told me on the grounds that I still haven't learned to make the most of my power. I want to know what that means. Why did it make me so..power hungry."

"You're making yourself sound like a blood seeking vampire. Or Weasel when he found a collector's card on the ground our fourth year."

"Oh yes, I remember you teasing him for that," said Heidi.

"Nonetheless," said Draco trying not to laugh at the memory. "I've never seen you "power hungry" in anything that wasn't journalism or… quidditch."

"I don't know- after my mother's death nothing surprises me anymore," she added softy.

Draco kissed her softly. "Don't worry darling. I trust Harry Potter, he has a lot of wisdom, and he did after all, defeat Voldemont."

"Yeah," said Heidi more confidently. "He did."

"Now that we're done discussing that what was that arrangement you were talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said Heidi turning around. "I was just saying I'll see what I could so about seeing you last night."

"Call me crazy," said Draco his voice in fake wonder. "But, I have a feeling that isn't the entire truth Miss Walsh."

"Do you know occlumency?" Heidi asked suddenly.

"Heidi it didn't take occlumency to read your mind," said Draco. "And yes, I know how to read minds and close my own. My Aunt Bellatrix taught me during my fifth year."

"So have you read my mind before?" asked Heidi interested.

"No," said Draco. "I haven't had to or want to. A witch like yourself would know if someone was prodding your mind."

"Can we try now?" asked Heidi.

"Maybe tomorrow night," said Draco soothingly. "Right now I just want to talk about this…arrangement."

"Okay," said Heidi. "I was just er flirting. You don't really need an arrangement to see me."

"I should hope not," said Draco with mock concern. 'After that handsome William you'll be telling me you're day's schedule is full."

She scowled and elbowed him.

"Well I'd better be off to the Slytherin Common room," said Draco. "I need to grab some money from my trunk and dis-evaporate out of here."

Heidi kissed him pushing herself winding herself around him with her arms. Draco smirked in the kiss and wrapped a hand through her hair and put another on top of her hip, moving it back and forth slightly.

Draco broke himself away leaving Heidi feeling mildly suffocated. "I love you," he said turning away. "I can teach you a lot more than you think." He smirked and disappeared down the hallway leaving Heidi totally flabbergasted.

"Good," said Harry as Heidi counter attacked a spell with a flick of her wand. They were in the Room of Requirement, a room which transferred itself to the needs of the witch or wizard in the room. Right now the room looked much like the Dumbledore's army meetings during the course of their fifth year.

"Now I know this might sound crazy," said Harry slowly. He firmly gripped his wand. "But, if you're really interested in pushing the boundaries of your power then you have to stop hiding behind your wand."

"You mean put my wand down?" asked Heidi She brushed the ends of her bangs behind her ear. Harry nodded and she placed her eleven inch unicorn hair tail wand gently on the floor.

"All of a sudden I feel naked going into a duel without a wand," Heidi said slowly.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "I'm only going to be using expelliarmus. And since you don't have a wand in your hand there's nothing to fear."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry suddenly shouted. The quick jet of light jumped toward Heidi. The light hit her and she fell from the impact.

"Heidi," said Harry grabbing her arm to force her up. "You have to try to stop it, like you did during our duel."

"Okay, okay," said Heidi. Harry shouted yet another expelliarmus which Heidi seemed to catch in her hand, the spell's glow stopped and was no more.

"Ricusempra!" shouted Harry.

"What!" cried Heidi and she dodged the attack. Harry fired three more spells two of which Heidi quickly deflected.

"Sorry," said Harry stopping the fight. "I just had to take you by surprise. It seems like you don't need a wand to defend yourself from spells. Do you need one to cast?"

"I used a spell to protect the castle remember?" said Heidi. "But, I don't think I know, maybe that's the other half of me I don't know; remember I am a Gemini Potter."

"You've been listening to Trewany too much," said Harry. "By the way, the wedding plans are nearly complete."

"Really?" asked Heidi overjoyed. "I'm so happy when Ginny asked me to be a part of the ceremony!"

"So am I," said Harry smiling. He stopped, realizing what they were doing. "Right, no more fun and games. We're going to really duel now."

With a snap of his fingers Hermione and Ron came out from the shadows of the room.

"What?" asked Heidi. "I thought it was just us?"

"It was," said Harry. "Until I realized you needed a real challenge."


	19. Commencement

As Hermione and Ron came out from the shadows Heidi was paralyzed with fear. These are her friends. How exactly are they going to test her when it's three against one?

Hermione was the first to attack, with a quick jinx of "Stumphry!" her nearly missed being stunned. Ron moved behind her and was closing in, he shouted a curse but, Heidi turned quick enough to block it with a small charm. Harry was the most gracious with his spells shouting ticking charms and disarming techniques but, she knew this was because he left bad for springing this upon her.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Heidi quickly rebounded by backfiring the spell, sending his wand across the room. After years of fighting Voldemont Heidi secretly wondered if she was an easy target. Try as she might she couldn't fire spells from her magic within without a wand but, she began to realize she could defend herself against these curses.

After rebounding Hermione's charm and dodged a powerful laughing spell and leaped for her wand. Lying on the ground she pointed to her three friends and shouted, "Avende!"

Before Hermione could counter with a clever charm the three were jammed into a human bubble. Ron banged on the bubble and said something in a muffled voice which Heidi could guess as a "Bloody hell."

The bubble popped and the three fell to the floor. Heidi slowly walked over to them. Harry put on his glasses and gazed at Heidi as she said, "Let's not do this again. It's kind of creeping me out to fight my best friends," she said with a nervous laugh.

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other. Ron muttered something incomprehensible as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heidi we may have not figured out everything," said Hermione who liked to analyze. "But, we do know that you have the ability to defend yourself and others without a wand, however a wand is necessary for you to cast."

"Could have fooled me," said Ron sarcastically. Heidi laughed.

The next morning Heidi noticed the tension brewing amongst seventh years who were anxiously studying for their final exams and finding careers. Heidi and the rest of her friends had the extra pressure of preparing a fast approaching wedding.

Ever since Harry dropped the news to Heidi and Draco on the grounds, Ginny had taken charge leading the plans. Heidi now knew almost every detail of the wedding to take place in the Weasley garden right down to the napkin arrangements.

Draco seemed awful busy since the encounter in the library. Heidi couldn't wait to talk to him. It was once in a blue moon that anyone saw Draco nervous. This morning he was anxiously talking to Zambini over early pumpkin juice and scrambled dragon's eggs. What were they talking so earnestly about?

Heidi desperately wanted to know and knew she could get to Draco before their meeting in the tower tonight, but didn't want to press her luck. Besides, she had to return to her mother's home to collect possessions to take to her new life. Heidi knew how depressing this was going to be and chose now that it had been almost three weeks since her mother's death to do this.

Both Hermione and Draco offered to accompany Heidi, but she knew she must do this alone. And so, she quietly excused herself from breakfast and glanced at Draco who locked eyes with her in a piercing stare. It was almost to say _I'll be thinking of you._

It was a bright April day with a chilly breeze. Heidi walked across the grassy slopes feeling a tad lonely. Perhaps she should have brought someone? It was mere seconds when she appeared back at her old childhood home and she felt the weight of her heart drop.

Walking through the front door, Heidi's initial thoughts were surprise for she remembered the same dark wood door being knocked down by Hagrid's wrath.

The dining room was complete mess: papers thrown everywhere, chairs in disorder. Heidi lifted one of the carved chairs that lay on its side and pushed it towards the table. Slowly she walked to her room where everything was untouched since the last time she saw it.

"Accio bag!" she said. A small purple bag with a drawstring was brought forward. Although the bag was small, it had a charm of infinite space with little weight.

Heidi bent over her book shelf and placed a dozen books in the bag. Rummaging through her closet she pulled out jewelry and her favorite clothes. As she placed the picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione delicately in the bag she desperately felt the need to leave the house.

Searching through her mother's things could wait another day couldn't it? Of course she wanted to sell the house, though Draco told her she wouldn't make a big enough profit for it to be worth it. She turned the brass knob of her bedroom and opened it to the sight of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Hello Heidi," he said softly. "I thought you might be here."

He glanced down at the purple drawstring and the nearly empty room behind them.

"Packing?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes sir," said Heidi. "I haven't had a chance to come her since my mother's death. "

"I understand," said Dumbledore. "Your mother was a very good witch. Heidi may I ask you something?"

Heidi raised her eyebrows in suprise. "Anything professor."

"Why this sudden concern with the ability of your power?" his half-moon spectacles glistened.

"Well," said Heidi kind of embarrassed. "After the duel I think I just got really scared as if I didn't know myself anymore."

"My dear girl it will take years for you to finally understand the depth of your abilities," said Dumbledore. "Do not feel as if you are alone. Through life we go through many journeys and test ourselves."

"It reminds me of what you said to Harry and I our second year," said Heidi. "It is not our abilities that say who we are it is our actions."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Right Miss Walsh. Now I suggest you take those lovely photographs of your parents and be on your way."

Heidi grinned and walked across the hall to a small hope chest where the photo albums were. Searching through dozens of small trinket she finally found them and her heart raced. She turned around to show Dumbledore but, he was long gone.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "Can you please stop sleeping on my notes? I have to study for our finals!"

"Who cares we're out of here in a month," said Ron. "This is my opportunity to give Snape a kick in the arse and tell him what I really think of his class."

"Yeah it's also a good way to get expelled," said Heidi who tore her eyes off the Slytherin table.

Harry gave Heidi a surprised look; she always had fun with Snape jokes.

Heidi noticing the looks around her quickly said, "I'm sorry mates, after this afternoon I'm just a little too practical."

Ron gave Hermione a smug look and she elbowed him. "Heidi," Hermione said. "I understand completely. We've worked hard these seven years and I have this feeling of uncertainty too."

"It's just so hard to picture where I'll be a year from now," mused Heidi. "I mean Harry and Ginny will be married can you believe it?"

Harry looked down the table to steal a glance at Ginny who smiled back at him.

"Well the good news is that the owner of the Daily Profit asked me to work full time as a live reporter," said Heidi excitedly. "I can hardly wait to get paid for something I love to do."

Ron raised a butterbeer glass. "I'm with you on that one."

They laughed and clinked glasses, until Ginny came over to talk more wedding.

"Hello everyone," she said gushing. "I just wanted to check with Hermione and Heidi if they like the bridesmaid's dresses as much as I do!"

It was going to be a long dinner.

"How was today?" asked Draco later that night in the tower. Heidi had just finished her nightly prefect duties before taking off for the knight statue entrance. Draco was waiting for her as usual. He held her in a tight and tender embrace.

"It was difficult, but Dumbledore appeared- randomly and told me not to worry anymore about my power," said Heidi.

"So you don't want to practice anything?" asked Draco.

"I do!" said Heidi. "I want to learn occulmency remember? And… did you know that they're tearing down the house I used to live in?" she said, her voice quivered.

Draco detected a sad tone in her voice and ran his hand to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart," he said tenderly. "I know how many memories are there. I actually made a recent decision to tear down Malfoy Manor."

"WHAT?" Heidi suddenly exclaimed. She couldn't picture Malfoy Manor not existing with its high garden walls and gloomy hallways.

"Yes," breathed Draco. "I'm taking it down to rebuild my own in its place. Of course a lot of the rooms will be the same but, it won't haunt me like the present Manor."

Heidi composed her shocked face. "Draco, just as long as you're happy, things will fall into place. I thought you haven't been there in a while."

"I went there the night I purchased something in Diagon Alley. I just had to do some thinking that's all. The drawing room where Death Eater meetings were held, my parent's bedroom and the secret room where my father hid things the Ministry tried to find does not give the notion to other people that I'm not my father's son."

"But, you ARE your father's son Draco," said Heidi. "Just because you don't agree with his practices does not make him any less your dad. Er-by the way, where is he?"

"In Azkaban somewhere- rotting," said Draco. "He's heavily protected after last time.."

"Hey," said Heidi trying to cheer him up. "Let's try reading my mind. It will keep you off your own."

Draco smirked. "If you insist. Though I'm wondering how good you are."

"Please Draco," said Heidi. "I have nothing to hide." She put a dramatic hand over her heart_. Except the sex conversation I had with Hermione, _she thought.

Draco smiled at her; his blue eyes radiated happiness and security from what she just said.

"Will you please pay attention Heidi," said Hermione. "Final exams are not the easiest thing to accomplish your seventh year and I could be helping other people you know."

But Heidi couldn't keep her mind on studying for her potions final knowing it would be her last. She remembered being so frightened by the sight of Snape when they met during the Gryffindor's first class.

"I'm sorry," said Heidi her mind swimming with anticipation. "But, how can you concentrate on studies without realizing this is our last potions class. I almost cried when Flitwick dismissed us yesterday."

"Practice," said Hermione. "I thought you were just day dreaming about Draco Malfoy again."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "No Hermione. I'm pretty confident about this final- well as confident as you can be with Snape as your teacher."

"Ron and Harry didn't even bother to study!" exclaimed Hermione. "I don't believe them. Don't they want to graduate with honors?"

"Hermione," said Heidi reaching her hand over to grab the top of the gigantic potions book. "Relax. We have one week left."

She sighed and closed her book. "Let's go then. I hope he doesn't pair us off."

As they walked down the staircase from the library entrance, Heidi was beginning to feel that same sadness she felt on the train ride in September. Hogwarts is her home. How could she leave and start new?

Entering the dimly lit potions classroom, Hermione sat down next to Ron in the front and Heidi grabbed a seat next to Draco on the left-hand side. He was sitting calmly as the rest of the class anxiously pulled out their books. Heidi reached for hers in her bag and noticed Draco watching.

"Aren't you going to study?" she asked

"I'm a lot more worried about my Divination final than this," said Draco. "It's more how you say – unpredictable."

"That and the fact you're his favorite," said Heidi laughing.

"Hey," said Draco sternly but, he was smiling. "I take this class very seriously."

A loud bang echoed through the room, the wooden door on the potions classroom entrance creaked shut as Snape strutted down the rows of desks until her reached his own.

"Meet me in the tower later?" asked Draco. His eyes widened and Heidi gave a short nod.

"It is my understanding," said Snape slowly. "That you all are to be graduating Hogwarts this weekend."

Some gave Snape a curt nod and other who were still terrified of him, Neville, slouched down their chairs and nodded furiously.

"Like this exam the world is cruel and unpredictable. I have no other advice for you because some of you," he added looking at Harry. "Lack the cleverness to use it."

Draco chuckled and Heidi glared at him. Draco starred back at her confused and turned back to his blank parchment.

With the wave of his wand, Snape evenly distributed the exams and passed out the cauldrons. Heidi hadn't been that nervous since the O.W.L exams, but when Snape uttered the word begin her nervous hands got to work.

Heidi left the potions classroom not feeling nervous anymore but, mentally drained. Draco quickly kissed her goodbye and told her he was going to take a bath in the perfect's bathroom to try regaining brain cells. As she walked up the stairs she shuffled through a shortcut to the seventh floor and took her potions book out. She wouldn't need it now that she was to become a professional journalist. Opening the window pane in the middle of the deserted hallway she chucked the book out the window.

As she tried to see where it landed she heard a voice say," I feel like doing the same thing."

Harry suddenly stood next to her smiling.

"Harry!" Heidi exclaimed. "Please don't sneak up on me like that! I'll be in the hospital for your wedding."

Harry gave her a small smile and said nothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Heidi. She knew Harry well enough that he always had something to say. After a year like this she didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

"It seems like you and I are most likely to miss this place," he said softly.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do," said Heidi. "Besides my job anyway, where I'm going to live, where will I be."

"Walsh you know Draco will take care of you," said Harry trying to contain himself. "After everything you both went through this year"…

"I know," said Heidi smiling. "Harry you know that I have a fear of the future now that my mother's gone. I still cry about it when I think no one is watching. Draco always knows -always."

"Well Saturday we graduate and Sunday… I'm going to be a married man," said Harry with a wink. "How's that for future plans Heidi Walsh?"

"I think it's absolutely wonderful," said Heidi softly." She grabbed Harry and hugged him.

They started to walk back to the common room. "I love life without dark wizards chasing us mate," said Heidi and Harry laughed. He shoved her playfully.

The day of commencement was a day like no other for Heidi. As she stood in her four posters with her trunk packed, she brushed her hair overlooking her Hogwarts graduation robes. They were black of course with red and glittering gold details. The cap that Heidi was accustomed to wearing was still black and pointed, but had a traditional witches rim around the cone. She was now a certified witch.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and gave her a small smile. "Didn't Draco want to see you in the tower?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Heidi putting on her left shoe. "I'm leaving for there now; I don't want to miss the ceremony."

Hermione nervously giggled and Heidi left the room with her robes flying behind her.

As she approached the statue, she noticed the envious glares of the underclassmen around her; their eyes wandered down her beautiful robes and witches hat. Why they would be jealous Heidi wouldn't know; she loved every moment spent at Hogwarts. It wouldn't matter anyways because a few seconds later she was in Draco's arms once more.

"Last time we'll be in here," he said softly.

"Yes," said Heidi glancing around the room. "I wonder if the people who discover it next will have as great of an experience as us."

Draco gripped her a little tighter and smirked. "The first night I came here changed my life and I fell in love with you."

Heidi's eyes shinned as she blinked back tears. "I don't wanna leave."

"Well you don't want to miss graduation do you?" he asked teasingly. "I think I have an idea how we can put a mark on this room."

He stepped aside and pulled out his wand. Pointing at the blank wall he said, "Scribblible!"

Etch marks flew around the middle of the wall, tearing away at the blue paint and wallpaper. When it was finished, a small heart encircled the name D.M & H.W.

"How cute," said Heidi touching the heart. "Will there be more of these in your house now?"

Draco laughed. "No don't be silly. The building is complete though. I'm moving my things in there tomorrow before meeting you at the Burrow for the wedding."

"Draco that's wonderful!" said Heidi. "And let me say that you're not the only one who fell in love in this tower that day."

He strided back to her and smirked. "I know."

Reluctantly, they slowly left the tower and walked to the Great Hall for commencement. Heidi's heart was beating quickly, her palms began to sweat. She left Draco to be sorted by teachers who were lining up students alphabetically. The beginning for the alphabet was already full of anxious students. Overhead were the banners of the four Hogwarts houses waving proudly.

Heidi had no problem settling herself in between Walker and White and started nervously chatting with the two Hufflepuffs with whom she never spoke to before today.

Suddenly, with every student in his or her place, Dumbledore stepped before them beaming proudly at the young faces before them. Parents were sitting in the back while some stood against the back wall. Heidi was quickly able to pick out the red heads of the Weasley clan.

"Today is a day from which all should be proud of their accomplishments," he said with a smile. "It is a day when you will walk out of these doors and be acknowledged in the wizarding world not as a Slytherin or Gryffindor, but as the person you truly are."

Heidi mused to herself; _Draco probably loves Dumbledore now._

"You've all come from different paths-some from tradition, others from a cupboard underneath the stairs. The battle between good and evil has shaken these very walls and it my greatest pleasure to have taught students such as yourselves who have been willing to defend these hollowed grounds. "

"But always remember wherever the magic takes you- that help can always be found at Hogwarts to those who consider this home," he finished.

Short speeches were followed by every House Head and Heidi was in such a daze she neither cared to listen nor contain her excitement. But, after the diplomas were passed out and everyone was seated on the benches, a sudden whoop filled the room. Then another and finally echoes of claps filled the Great Hall both rapidly and slowly acknowledging seven years of memorable experiences.

Caps flying everywhere, Heidi could hardly make heads or tails of where she was walking as the Hogwarts choir started singing "Hoggy Hogwarts."

"Hey Heidi, congrats!" said Dean Thomas shaking her hand amongst the chaos.

"You too mate!" she shouted.

Bittersweet tears started to fill her eyes; she swept past her friends, Luna and Neville – Ernie and Samantha.

"Hey Heidi!" a familiar voice yelled behind her.

Ron stood waiting alongside Harry and Hermione all smiles. "We're going home- comeon!"

Heidi smiled back at her best friends.

They weren't going home- not really.


End file.
